Les Secrets Royaux
by youte
Summary: FIC TERMINEE!SEQUELLE! Suite de 'L'Oeil Esprit'. Les secrets détenus par le Plateau et ses habitants, surtout les Layton, ne s'arrêtent pas là...Et il semble bien que Véronica et les explorateurs soient enfin prêts à avoir des réponses...à Avalon?
1. Héritage

_Voici la suite de ma fic précédente '_L' Oeil Esprit'.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Indice temporel:** Quatre mois après 'L' Oeil Esprit'. Milieu de la saison deux.

**Personnages principaux ( par ordre d'importance): **Marguerite, Véronica, Roxton, Malone, Abigaïl Layton. ( Challenger, Tom Layton, autres).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla...

**Note importante: _Comme vu dans l'autre fic, l'histoire de la fin de la deuxième saison et la troisième saison ( particulièrement _Legacy _mais aussi _Tapestry, Trapped, The Secret ...) _ne se passe pas ou est remaniée. En revanche, la plupart des informations contenues dans ces épisodes sont respectées et utilisées._**

**_Mais tout comme _'L' Oeil Esprit' _cette fic est plus ou moins AU concernant certains aspects du caractère des persos et par rapport à certains événements majeurs à venir. Vous êtes prévenu!_**

_Ce chapitre a été réalisé avec l'aide de Samantha, ma merveilleuse secrétaire d'un jour. Et accessoirement ma sœur. Merci Samy!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 1 : Héritage.**

Véronica Layton, John Roxton, Edward Malone et Marguerite Krux se baladaient tranquillement dans le petit village qu'ils venaient de découvrir à quatre jours de marche de la Treehouse. Le peuple Hulkaa était très accueillant et assez civilisé. Il maîtrisait assez bien l'anglais en plus de leur langage qui ressemblait en bien des points au zanga. Les explorateurs étaient arrivés le matin et partiraient dès la fin de leur petite promenade de détente.

Les liens entre les membres de leur petite famille artificielle s'étaient assez resserrés depuis quatre mois. En réalité depuis une petite aventure qui avait un temps privé Marguerite de la vue et qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Ces quelques jours de cauchemar leur avaient tout de même apporté quelque chose : d'une part une partie des réponses que Véronica recherchait depuis 12 ans et d'autre part des relations plus certaines et complices entre les cinq aventuriers. Ce changement particulier provenait surtout du fait que Marguerite, durant sa cécité, avait trouvé en elle la force de leur accorder une partie de sa confiance et d'être un peu plus ouverte avec eux. Ils avaient craint qu'une fois tout revenu dans l'ordre l'héritière les repousserait de nouveau. Mais à leur grande surprise il n'en fut rien et, même si son caractère était toujours impossible et ses intentions et une grande partie de son passé toujours aussi troubles, Marguerite s'était montrée de manière générale plus vivable, au plus grand plaisir de Roxton.

Durant ces dernières semaines il avait souvent eu l'occasion de rester seul avec Marguerite (et bien sûr il n'était en rien responsable de ce fait... ). Il avait cherché à en savoir un peu plus sur elle gentiment, et, avec une grande prudence, elle avait partagé une ou deux petites anecdotes, sans grande importance certes, mais très précieuses pour le chasseur, persuadé à présent d'être totalement amoureux de cette femme. Ils partageaient toujours aussi souvent leurs petites querelles et échangeaient toujours des remarques, et avaient de plus en plus souvent échangé quelques baisers. Mais Roxton savait que leur relation n'en serait pas vraiment une tant que Marguerite ne lui ferait pas confiance et, malheureusement, elle semblait avoir été beaucoup trop trahie dans sa vie et blessée par des hommes pour permettre à l'anglais de trop s'approcher d'elle sentimentalement. Pourtant il avait la conviction qu'elle partageait en partie du moins ses sentiments. Si seulement il pouvait effacer ses craintes et lui donner et procurer toute l'attention et l'amour dont il était certain qu'elle avait besoin!

Ned et Véronica s'était également beaucoup rapprochés depuis ces derniers mois. Et ils rencontraient moins de problèmes que leurs aînés. Leur amour était évident mais il semblait tout de même assez hésitant à débuter une relation ouverte. Mais ça viendrait sûrement, d'autant plus que Roxton était certain que leur relation était déjà très...développée.

Marguerite et Véronica passaient également un peu plus de temps ensembles. Elles avaient de nouveau reprit leurs habitudes et se disputaient presque autant qu'avant, mais quelque part leurs remarques semblaient beaucoup moins froides et blessantes, et beaucoup plus amusées et taquines. Il suffisait qu'elles s'éloignent un moment l'une de l'autre et tout revenait dans l'ordre. Une complicité que les hommes avaient remarqué semblait s'être développée entre elles depuis toute cette histoire d'Oeil Esprit.

Marguerite maîtrisait à présent pleinement ses capacités qui se montraient bien utiles dans leurs aventures. Ses nouveaux réflexes avaient grandement augmenté sa capacité au combat au corps à corps, ce qui l'avait sauvée à deux reprises lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée désarmer. Malheureusement ces dons avaient un inconvénient majeur: la jeune femme avait bien du mal à dormir quelques heures d'affilés car elle percevait le moindre bruit ou la moindre odeur suspectes aux alentours (et Challenger était toujours d'attaque pour ces petites expériences qui réveillaient Marguerite et qui selon l'héritière avaient une odeur âcre et infecte lui rappelant l'horrible chat de son deuxième mari...évidemment cette remarque n'était pas passée dans les oreilles de sourds...et ils avaient tous commencé à la harceler pour en savoir plus sur ces mariages dont elle n'avait jamais parlé).

Les quatre compagnons commencèrent à partir lorsque quelque chose reteint l'attention de Véronica. Un vieil homme devant une hutte lui faisait signe d'approcher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui remerciaient les chefs du village et se dirigea vers lui. Voyant sa tenue la jeune femme su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du shaman du peuple Hulkaa.

« Bonjour. » Fit-elle.

Il lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, Mlle Véronica. »

La native écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se souvenant des évènements de quatre mois auparavant et des mêmes mots sortant de la bouche de l'Ancienne Zanga, Loryin. Depuis ce temps ni Marguerite ni elle n'avait eu de réponse à leurs questions sur ce titre ou sur cette étrange histoire d'auras.

« Comment vous- »

« Oh, je vous connais. Et j'ai très bien connu votre mère, elle passait souvent par ici avant. »

« Vous avez connu ma mère? »

Il acquiesça.

« J'ai un message pour vous, Mlle Véronica. Il est temps de vous souvenir de tous les évènements de votre enfance. De vous souvenir de votre rôle, héritière de la Protectrice. »

« Protectrice? Je ne comprend pas. » Répliqua la jeune femme, perdue et subjuguée.

« Votre mère est la Reine Protectrice du Plateau. Pour cette génération du moins. Tout comme vous le serez pour la suivante. Il est temps. »

Il lui tendit un étrange collier qu'elle prit.

« Il s'agit là du Trion, symbole de votre lignée, gardien du pouvoir. Il vous revient. L'autre exemplaire est détenu par la Reine Abigail. Il est temps que vous vous rendiez à Avalon. »

« Avalon? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que ma mère y est? L'avez-vous vue? »

« Non, je n'ai pas vu votre mère mais j'ai reçu son message il y a des années. Vous aurez vos réponses à Avalon. »

« Mais comment saurai-je comment m'y rendre?! Que devrai-je faire? Quel est mon rôle?! »

« Vous le saurez, Mlle. Vous le saurez. Et vous devez y aller le plus tôt possible avec vos compagnons si vous le souhaitez. Ils seront certainement les bienvenus. »

« Pourquoi être si pressé? »

« Parce que vous êtes enfin prête. »

« Véronica! » Appela Malone. « On y va! »

« J'arrive! »

Lorsqu'elle retourna la tête, le shaman était partit. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons, pensive et excitée. Peut-être allait-elle finalement retrouver sa mère!

**8888888888**

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient de retour à la Treehouse. Ils avaient trouvé une note de Challenger disant que les Zangas étaient venus le chercher et qu'il allait être absent un moment.

Véronica pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle raconte aux autres ce qu'elle avait apprit. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ils se regardèrent, à la fois incrédules et stupéfaits.

« Donc, si j'ai tout comprit, ta mère serait une Reine chargée de protéger le Plateau avec comme symbole le Trion et tu es son héritière? » Fit Roxton.

« Ce qui fait de toi une Princesse? » Continua Marguerite.

« Et tu dois te rendre à Avalon, une sorte de lieu sacré ou de royaume? » Termina Malone.

Véronica les regarda.

« Oui. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas plus bizarre que tout ce que nous avons vu et expérimenté jusqu'ici. » Fit Malone finalement.

Roxton acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. »

« Dommage que tu ne résides pas dans un château. » Répliqua Marguerite.

Véronica leva les yeux au ciel, indulgente.

« Et où est cet...Avalon? »

« En fait, Roxton, je n'en sais rien. Je suis censée le savoir en temps voulu. »

« Oh joie. Le voyage n'est donc pas pour demain. »

« Marguerite... »

« Quoi, Malone? Je suis fatiguée, nous rentrons d'un voyage de presque deux semaines! D'ailleurs, bonne nuit tout le monde, je vais me coucher. »

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

« Elle a raison sur un point. Nous devrions prendre du repos. Véronica, dès que tu as la location, je te suis. Et je suis certain que Marguerite viendra. Mais ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça. A demain. »

Le chasseur partit avec un remerciement.

« Moi aussi je vais me coucher. Mais je te suivrais partout. » Ned lui fit un sourire et se retira, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Véronica soupira et sourit. Elle était assez appréhensive de se qu'il se passait mais elle était tout de même heureuse d'avoir de tels amis.

Elle alla se coucher, la tête pleine de rêves, d'espoirs, de doutes et d'inquiétude.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain tous étaient levés à 11 heure sauf Véronica, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer des remarques de la part de l'héritière.

Lorsque la blonde entra dans la pièce ce fut avec un regard déterminé.

« Je me souviens de tout. Ce qui est arrivé il y a douze ans à mes parents en intégralité. Et je sais où est Avalon. Il nous faudra cinq jours de voyage à pied. »

« Oh non. Adieu les vacances. » Maugréa Marguerite.

Après quelques discutions et quelques préparatifs, ils se mirent en chemin, laissant un mot à Challenger.

**8888888888**

Trois jours de marche plus tard, ils établirent le camp dans une petite clairière.

Roxton s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où s'était assise Marguerite à l'écart.

« Hey. »

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse, jouant pensivement avec son médaillon. Le regard du chasseur fut attiré par le collier et le mystère qui l'entourait revint dans son esprit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu es bien silencieuse depuis quelques jours. » Lui dit-il doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Des jours et des jours dans la jungle. Comment veux-tu que je me sente? J'en ai plus que marre de ce foutu endroit. » Fit-elle froidement.

« Ca arrive. Mais ça n'est pas tout. Cette histoire d'Avalon et compagnie, tu en penses quoi? »

« Pas grand chose. Véronica ferait partie de la famille royale de ce fichu Plateau? Ca ne m'étonne même pas. C'est tout à fait dans le style de cet endroit. Que sa mère et elle soient des Protectrices vraisemblablement respectées dans le coin et certainement dotées de quelconques pouvoirs? Après ce qu'on a vu, l'impossible semble révolu. »

Roxton acquiesça. Il regarda Marguerite tripoter son bijou. Finalement sa curiosité prit le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial avec ce collier? Il semble vraiment important pour toi. »

La jeune femme stoppa ses mouvements et lui jeta un regard glacé, ce regard qui signifiait toujours qu'il avait posé une question dont elle ne voulait partager la réponse. Il attendit un peu et la laissa l'observer attentivement alors qu'elle déterminait ses intentions et ses éventuels mensonges. Finalement , ses yeux bleus-vert se redirigèrent vers le petit cœur qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Elle le lui tendit avec hésitation et Roxton ne s'en saisit que lorsqu'elle le déposa dans sa main. Pour la première fois il vit que quelques mots étaient gravés en anglais à l'intérieur:

« _A notre fille, Marguerite. A jamais dans nos cœurs. »_

Le chasseur comprit instantanément la valeur du collier. Ca devait être la seule et unique chose que la jeune femme avait jamais eu de sa famille. Il referma le bijou et le lui rendit avec un petit sourire.

Elle le mit dans sa poche et se leva pour repartir vers le campement. Roxton lui saisit gentiment la main, se redressa et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Merci. » Lui murmura t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se tendit soudainement.

« Tu as entendu? »

Il secoua la tête et observa les alentours: si lui n'entendait rien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de danger dans les environs. Marguerite avait à présent une bien meilleure ouïe que n'importe qui et il avait totalement confiance en ses capacités et en ses instincts de préservation.

« Raptors? » Murmura t-il tout en continuant d'être sur ses gardes. Depuis que Véronica et lui avaient compris que Marguerite serait à présent la première à entendre et à sentir les dangers autour d'eux, ils lui avaient petit à petit apprit à reconnaître les sons qu'elle percevait et à les associer avec les animaux et les ennemis de la jungle. Même si elle s'était énormément plainte de ces leçons, il n'en était pas moins que les deux chasseurs avaient été très surpris par sa rapidité de compréhension et de mémorisation.

Elle hocha le tête et se détendit deux minutes plus tard.

« Ils sont partis. »

« Tu sais qu'on pourrait maintenant faire de toi un super chasseur? » Fit Roxton avec un sourire taquin.

La jeune femme renifla de dédain.

« Pour être comme Véronica et toi? Non merci. »

Ils retournèrent au camp et se préparèrent à passer une nouvelle nuit dans la jungle. Dans deux jours maximum, ils seraient à Avalon d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais aucun ne prévoyait à cet instant les secrets que ce lieu renfermait concernant certains d'entre eux...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Avalon

_**Merci les filles !! Je vs adore !!!**_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LE SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 2 : Avalon.**

Deux jours plus tard ils arrivèrent à une étrange petite clairière se fermant sur une haute paroi de pierre. Leur voyage s'était fait sans trop d'incidents et sans aucune blessure, au plus grand soulagement de tous.

Véronica se stoppa net devant eux.

« Voilà. »

Marguerite observa et soupira.

« Voilà quoi?! »

Roxton lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour tempérer la jeune femme fatiguée.

« Véronica? Il n'y a rien ici. » Dit-il avec plus de diplomatie.

La blonde leva les mains au ciel et soupira d'une manière qui rappelait fortement Marguerite un peu plus tôt.

« J'en sais rien!! J'ai suivi ce que je ressentais et maintenant je sais qu'on doit s'arrêter là, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi!! Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien! Peut-être que j'ai tout rêvé! Peut-être que... » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers ses amis. « Je suis désolée. Je vous ai embarqué dans cette histoire et maintenant nous sommes tous dans une impasse. » Dit-elle d'un ton las.

Les autres se regardèrent et Marguerite finit par se sentir coupable...mais elle n'avouerait ça pour rien au monde.

« C'est rien, Véronica. De toute façon nous étions tous volontaires pour te suivre ici. Mais tout ça ne doit pas être une coïncidence. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. »

Véronica lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Malone accompagna la jeune femme plus loin vers la paroi pour qu'ils aillent l'inspecter. Roxton se planta devant Marguerite avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi? » Fit Marguerite, souriant elle-aussi devant l'expression du chasseur.

Roxton secoua la tête.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des fois où tu m'épates? Tu es merveilleuse. »

La jeune femme se retrouva figée par ces mots et ce regard plein de tendresse. Cet homme avait le pouvoir de la subjuguer comme personne. Jamais elle ne se sentait si bien que lorsqu'il lui parlait de cette façon, si douce et sincère. Elle ne pouvait que croire en ses mots à cet instant, croire en lui comme si elle pouvait faire pleinement confiance de nouveau. Et croire en elle-même justement parce lui y croyait.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser commença à se faire plus passionné quand, comme toujours, une voix leur parvient aux oreilles.

« Marguerite! Roxton! Venez-voir! »

Le chasseur se détacha de la jeune femme avec un soupir de frustration.

« Neddy-Boy. Cet homme a toujours un foutu timing. »

Marguerite secoua la tête de dérision et partit rejoindre ses deux autres amis. Roxton la suivit des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'ouvrait à lui de plus en plus, comme le prouvait le fait qu'elle lui avait montré son médaillon deux jours plus tôt. En fait ça datait de sa période de cécité, lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé une partie de son enfance et sa phobie du noir. Elle avait dû être rassurée par le fait qu'il l'ai réconfortée et garder ses secrets. Il se demandait si elle avait réellement conscience d'à quel point elle s'ouvrait à lui ces dernières semaines, si c'était calculé ou totalement involontaire. Où peut-être qu'elle se sentait enfin bien avec lui et qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il serait toujours à ses côtés et la protégerait. Il serait damné s'il lui faisait volontairement ou non le moindre mal.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses camarades il vit ce qu'ils observaient tous. Des marques gravées dans la pierre formant un graphisme compliqué, au centre duquel une petite marque ressemblait grandement au Trion.

« Vous pensez que le pendentif est une clé? » Demanda Malone.

« Regardez? Vous avez remarqué il y a une deuxième 'serrure' juste ici. » Marguerite montra l'endroit, juste en dessus du premier. La forme était la même que le Trion sauf que c'était un triangle retourné. « J'espère qu'il ne faut pas les deux pour ouvrir...ou quelque chose. »

« Y'a qu'une manière de le savoir. » Véronica enclencha le Trion dans la petite cavité. Les gravures s'illuminèrent d'un blanc très pur et lumineux.

« C'est la même couleur que ton aura. » Souffla Marguerite à son amie qui regarda la lumière aveuglante, stupéfaite.

Finalement tout se stoppa et rien d'autre ne se passa. Véronica récupéra le collier et le repassa autour de son cou.

« Bon. Je suppose qu'il fallait les deux clés. Le tout est de savoir quelle est-elle et qui la possède et doit venir avec nous. »

Il se redirigèrent vers le centre de la clairière.

« Attendez...je sens de nouvelles présences...des humains. C'est bizarre! Ils sont juste apparus comme par enchantement! Je ne les sentais pas avant! »

« Marguerite? Combien sont-ils et où? »

« Euh...une dizaine...et ils viennent dans cette direction! »

Ils prirent tous leurs armes et furent soudainement entouré par neuf guerriers armés d'épées, d'arcs et parfois de lances. Tous portaient une tenue semblable : une tunique sombre, presque noire, composée d'un pantalon à l'air très confortable, d'une sorte de chemise étrange rentrée dans le bas et d'une longue veste. Ils avaient également une ceinture argentée où un poignard était à chaque fois logé et des bottes noires. Leurs armes variaient d'un individu à un autre, comme s'ils avaient tous choisi celle qu'ils préféraient. En haut à gauche de leur tunique une représentation du Trion étaient brodée en fil argenté. Leurs vêtements semblaient de haute qualité et étaient très propres, signe qu'il ne devait pas crapahuter dans la jungle. Et leurs armes étaient magnifiques et très bien taillées et entretenues. Trois d'entre eux étaient des femmes et leurs âges étaient divers.

« Posez-vos armes. » Leur ordonna un grand homme brun au regard sombre, d'environ 50 ans. Trois traits argentés trônaient sur son épaule droite, et Roxton songea que ça devait être des signes distinctifs, à la manière des armées de leur monde. Cet homme devait être leur commandant.

« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela? » Répliqua Véronica qui était derrière lui.

« Parce que vous avez violé un lieu sacré et privé sans y avoir été invité, et que nous sommes chargés de protéger ce lieu. »

Véronica s'avança et observa leurs opposants. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de compréhension.

« Vous êtes des Guerriers Avatars. » Souffla t-elle.

Les guerriers se regardèrent, visiblement surpris.

« Comment vous... » Les yeux de l'homme furent attirés par le pendentif que portait Véronica. Il écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. « Par Avalon! » Souffla t-il. Il baissa son épée et s'inclina. Tous firent de même. « Votre Altesse! Nous ne pensions pas vous revoir maintenant, cela fait si longtemps! »

Les explorateurs se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Véronica s'éclaircit la gorge, très gênée soudainement. Rougissant légèrement elle marmonna:

« Oui, bon, ben. Ca va. Vous pouvez vous redresser maintenant, hein. »

Les guerriers s'exécutèrent.

« Vous pouvez baisser vos armes. » Dit le commandant aux siens. Ils les rangèrent tous, et les explorateurs firent de même. « Je suis Largo, commandant en chef des Guerriers Avatars, gardes d'Avalon et soldats au service des Protectrices, chargés de leur sécurité. C'est un grand honneur de vous revoir, Princesse. »

« Hum...bonjour. Je suis Véronica Layton, mais ça ça ne semble pas être une grande surprise. Et voici mes amis : Ned Malone, John Roxton et Marguerite Krux. »

« Je suppose que si vous êtes ici c'est pour rejoindre le royaume? »

« Oui. »

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire. »

Les explorateurs suivirent Largo tandis que les guerriers les entouraient, assurant visiblement leur protection. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un gigantesque arbre dont le tronc devait bien faire trois mètres de diamètre. Largo passa directement au travers. Véronica échangea un regard avec ses amis, et ils le suivirent tous.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande vallée, faisant sans conteste partie du Plateau. Une véritable petite ville était installée au centre, entourée d'un grand mur blanc gardé par des dizaines d'Avatars. Les maisons qu'ils avaient devant eux étaient toutes plus ou moins semblables et grandes, faites de pierres blanches. Au loin ils pouvaient voir une bâtisse magnifique et plus imposante que les autres, ils en conclurent rapidement que c'était le palais. Et au centre de la ville se dressait un bâtiment différent des autres, plus grand également mais étrange, entouré d'une terrasse à laquelle on accédait par les escaliers qui en faisaient également le tour, terrasse surplombée tout le long par des colonnes d'un style se rapprochant des temples romains.

« Bienvenus à Avalon. » Dit Largo avec un sourire face aux têtes stupéfaites des quatre invités.

« C'est...magnifique. » Souffla Véronica.

Les autres guerriers se dispersèrent et Largo les conduisit aux portes de la ville dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement, observant avidement autour d'eux. Ils virent des sortes de magasins mais où les gens se servaient à leurs guises, des sortes de restaurants où les habitants pouvaient se retrouver pour manger ensembles mais en faisant eux-même leur nourriture, un jardin où un gros groupe d'enfants jouaient en riant aux éclats. Tous les gens semblaient paisibles et seuls les Guerriers vivant leur vie qui se baladaient dans les rues portaient des armes. Tous étaient habillés de vêtements, qu'ils soient ensembles communs, robes ou tuniques, de la même qualité et du même style. Les couleurs étaient variées.

« Cette ville a été fondée il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années par une Protectrice, une de vos ancêtres, Princesse. Au fil des millénaires le peuple s'est multiplié et la civilisation a évoluée. C'est certainement l'endroit le plus développé et moderne du Plateau. Le plus sûr aussi. La Protectrice en place réside au Palais et dirige le royaume, surtout en cas de crise ou de danger pour Avalon ou le Plateau. Mais en réalité tous ceux qui veulent prendre part aux décisions le peuvent. »

« Intéressant cela. L'argent n'a pas court ici, non? » Fit Marguerite. « Et le crime doit être inexistant. Mais qu'arrive t-il lorsqu'un de vos concitoyens commet un délit? »

« Cela dépend de la nature. Il peut être enfermé, banni ou exécuter. La Protectrice, les Prêtres et le Commandant des Avatars décident ensembles. Mais cela fait plus de 60 ans depuis qu'un crime réellement grave n'a été commit. »

« Une société parfaite, quoi. » Fit-elle, sarcastique.

« Vous me semblez sceptique, Mlle. » Dit Largo en continuant d'avancer. Son ton n'était pas celui d'un reproche, mais il semblait plutôt amusé.

« Oh vous savez, après ce que j'ai vu que ce soit en dehors ou sur le Plateau, je pense que la perfection n'existe pas. La nature humaine reprend toujours le dessus. »

« Mais la nature humaine comporte aussi une part de lumière. »

« Mon expérience m'a grandement montrée que ça n'était pas cette part là qui prédomine. Elle ne doit sûrement qu'être une toute petit miette dans le gâteau humain. »

Largo eut un petit rire et les explorateurs sourirent, habitués aux réactions pessimistes et méfiantes de l'héritière. L'Avatar semblait apprécier la jeune femme.

Roxton se pencha vers elle avec un sourire taquin et lui murmura:

« Que se passe t-il, Marguerite? Tu as peur d'être tombée dans un endroit où tu ne pourras commettre de crimes? »

Elle secoua la tête en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les habitants les regardaient avec intérêt. En voyant Véronica beaucoup inclinaient respectueusement la tête, ce qui rendait nerveuse la jeune femme.

« Combien d'habitants comporte la citée? » Demanda Malone.

« Aujourd'hui environ 700. »

Il passèrent après environ quinze minutes de marche devant l'étrange et imposant temple trônant au centre de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Véronica en s'arrêtant. Un homme portant une grande veste beige et une capuche entra doucement dans la bâtisse. Deux imposantes portes se refermèrent en douceur derrière lui, comme par magie.

« Il s'agit du Temple du Temps. Seuls les Prêtres peuvent y accéder. Personne d'autres ne peut le faire, du moins pas sans y avoir été invité : des barrières magiques nous empêchent d'y pénétrer. Même la famille royale ne peut y entrer sans permission. Ils sont exactement 15 aujourd'hui et le plus âgé et le plus respecté se nomme Benjamus, il a 82 ans. »

« Il dirige? »

« Plus ou moins en l'absence d'un Grand Prêtre. Cela fait plus de 60 ans qu'il n'y en a plus eu. »

« A quoi servent les Prêtres? » Demanda Malone.

« A beaucoup de choses. Ils sont très sages et de bon conseil. Ce sont également les Conseillers Royaux et les protecteurs d'Avalon. Ce sont aussi de grands guerriers. Ils sont nos guérisseurs. Ce sont eux qui marient les couples, qui bénissent les nouveaux-nés et les morts. Ils gardent tracent de tous les habitants et leur lignée depuis le début, spécialement la famille royale et les Grands Prêtres. »

« Pourquoi n'y en a t-il pas depuis si longtemps? »

« Un seul naît pas génération. En général si ce n'est pas à Avalon c'est sur le Plateau. Mais il arrive que ce soit à l'extérieur et il est alors très difficile de le trouver. La Grande Prêtresse Brynian est décédée à l'âge de 77 ans. Son successeur Alan a malheureusement été très malade et est mort à l'âge de 27 ans. Depuis sa mort les Prêtres n'ont plus eu de chef car jamais nous ne sommes arrivés à trouver le suivant, il devait être sur un autre continent. Puis il y a eu une nouvelle naissance il y a environ 34 ans mais malheureusement cet Elu n'a pas vécu pour voir son premier anniversaire. (le visage de Largo s'assombrit en disant cela.) C'est une triste histoire. Depuis les Prêtres et la Protectrice recherchent le successeur, sans le trouver. Un Grand Prêtre est beaucoup plus puissant que les autres et aide grandement la Protectrice. Nous espérons pouvoir trouver un jour l'élu de cette génération. Mais bizarrement sa présence est difficile à localiser. Nous devrons certainement attendre le suivant. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Marguerite regarda pendant quelques secondes le temple, les yeux voilés. Elle avait une drôle d'impression en en étant proche. Elle rejoignit les autres, mais un étrange pressentiment l'assaillait toujours.

Il arrivèrent enfin près du palais.

« Est-ce que ma mère est ici? » Demanda Véronica avec appréhension et espoir.

Largo lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oui. La Reine Abigail est en ce moment-même dans le palais. Et à mon avis elle va être très surprise. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous soyez prête si rapidement. Elle attend ce moment depuis si longtemps! »

Véronica eut un grand sourire et retint son excitation. Après tant d'années, tant d'épreuves, elle serait enfin réunie avec sa mère!

Il pénétrèrent dans la bâtiment et traversèrent le magnifique hall. Tout était finement décoré, avec des matériaux précieux et même des pierres précieuses à certains endroits. Les yeux de Marguerite brillèrent devant cette vue et Roxton sourit d'amusement en songeant qu'il avait intérêt à la surveiller de près et peut-être même à lui faire les poches avant de partir.

Il traversèrent un couloir où ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes qui saluèrent Largo et Véronica, tous curieux. Ned prit la main de la jeune femme et la caressa pour la rassurer. Véronica lui fit un petit sourire.

« Cette partie du palais abrite tout ce qui est officiel. » Expliqua Largo. « La salle de guerre, la salle de bal qui est rarement utilisée : les avaloniens préfèrent être à l'extérieur pour s'amuser, en contact avec la nature. Il y a aussi le tribunal et des quartiers pour les gens chargés du service du palais. Et la salle du trône où je vous emmène, qui sert à accueillir les invités, à les inviter à manger, ce genre de choses. A l'étage se trouvent tous les appartements royaux pour la Protectrice et ses proches, dont les chambres et salles de bain, une cuisine, la salle à manger, un salon, une véritable maison. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du long et large couloir devant une grande porte immaculée portant la marque du Trion.

« Prête? » Demanda t-il doucement à Véronica.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et l'homme lui fit un sourire presque paternel.

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse, Princesse. Elle est restée votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. Sauf qu'elle a prit quelques années! »

Véronica rit et ils entrèrent.

La salle du trône était une grande pièce décorée en bleu et violet. Une grande table de bois sculpté et une vingtaine de chaises trônaient au centre. Plus loin plusieurs fauteuils à l'air confortable étaient disposés en rond. Au fond sur une petite estrade blanche trônaient plusieurs grandes chaises de bois, dont celle du centre plus impressionnante, toutes très travaillées et comportant des coussins pour être plus confortables. Au dessus de ces trônes pendait contre le mur un étendard blanc portant le symbole du Trion en argent.

Dos à eux, appuyée penchée sur la table se trouvait une femme assez grande, vêtue d'une grande robe blanche et d'une ceinture dorée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui viraient déjà légèrement sur le blanc et qui étaient attachés et tressés derrière son dos. La femme soupira et sans même se retourner dit:

« Largo, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne... » Elle cessa de parler et leva la tête, sentant visiblement quelque chose, certainement leur présence.

Elle se retourna lentement et lorsqu'elle vit les autres personnes derrière son ami, son souffle s'arrêta et son regard brillant se remplit de larmes en se posant sur la blonde.

« Par Avalon! Véronica? »

Des larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Maman. »

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre et se prirent dans leurs bras, se retrouvant enfin. Les autres observèrent cela, touchés mais vraiment mal à l'aise.

Abigail se décala un peu de sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, Véronica, ma petite fille. Enfin...ma grande fille, maintenant! Tu es si magnifique! »

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et rit joyeusement.

« Merci. »

Sa mère ne cessait de la regarder, subjuguée par cette enfant qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années et qui était à présent une femme, belle, forte et indépendante.

Véronica faisait pareil de son côté. Le visage de sa mère était toujours magnifique mais comportait à présent quelques rides. Elle portait une fine et élégante couronne d'argent sur son front. Ses yeux étaient tels qu'elle s'en souvenait, brillants et aimants, mais étaient étrangement voilés, comme depuis toujours. Un voile sombre prouvant que quelque chose avait assombrit à jamais ce regard à présent mystérieusement hanté. Véronica eut un choc en étant à présent capable d'associer cette même expression à quelqu'un d'autre : Marguerite. Elle s'était habituée à cela depuis qu'elle était enfant et n'avait jamais su identifier cette lueur. Mais maintenant elle le pouvait, y étant habituée avec l'héritière. Elle se demandait ce qui avait créé cela chez sa mère. Pour Marguerite c'était son sombre passé dont elle refusait de parler. Etait-ce la même chose pour sa mère? Etait-ce le fait qu'elle savait avant même sa naissance qu'elle devrait laisser sa fille un jour pour accomplir son devoir? Ou était-ce autre chose?

Elle laissa sa ligne de pensées ici et se retourna vers ses amis. Roxton s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien, vos altesses, nous allons aller nous reposer. A plus tard. »

Largo les guida à l'extérieur, faisant un dernier sourire à sa reine. Il les mena à l'étage et leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Tout l'étage était aussi magnifique que le reste d'Avalon, à la fois luxueux et simple.

« Vous nous excuserez mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez de chambres prêtes pour tout le monde. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait, Mlle Krux, de partager une chambre avec la Princesse? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Les retrouvailles de Véronica avec sa mère et la découverte de cet endroit civilisé l'avait mise de très bonne humeur.

« Non. Nous avons toutes les deux l'habitude de tels arrangements. Ca ira très bien. »

« Bien. Alors voici ici vos chambres messieurs. » Il montra deux portes l'une en face de l'autre.

Roxton et Malone saluèrent les deux autres et entrèrent dans leurs quartiers. Largo emmena Marguerite deux couloirs plus loin et ouvrit une double porte menant sur une gigantesque chambre. Deux grands lits à baldaquin étaient disposés face à face, à côté desquels se situaient à chaque fois une table de nuit et un bureau. Il y avait également une porte au fond sur le mur de droite et deux portes, chacune à côté d'un des bureaux. Au fond en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins.

« Votre lit est celui de droite, et la porte à côté de votre bureau est celle d'un dressing comportant des vêtements à votre taille et pour tous les goûts. Il est de même pour la Princesse. »

« Notre taille? » Demanda Marguerite.

« Mystères d'Avalon. » Fit Largo avec un petit sourire. « La porte au fond est votre salle de bain. La chambre de la Reine est celle qui est deux portes plus loin. Le dîner sera servi dans deux heures et demi dans la salle à manger à deux couloirs d'ici. »

« Merci, je pense que je trouverais. »

Largo acquiesça et sortit en fermant les portes derrière lui. Marguerite fit le tour de l'immense chambre, ébahie. C'était une véritable de chambre de Princesse! Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle chambre. Pourtant elle avait visité et vécu dans nombre d'endroits luxueux. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien accueillie ni aussi...sécurisée qu'ici.

Elle ouvrit le dressing et fut surprise de découvrir son importance. C'était une petite pièce qui s'alluma automatiquement lorsqu'elle entra. Après avoir un peu cherché elle découvrit que la source de cette soudaine clarté était une petite balle lumineuse qui volait au dessus d'elle. Avec hésitation elle la toucha: c'était comme toucher du verre, mais en beaucoup plus léger. La balle de lumière volait et était certainement magique. Dommage que Challenger n'était pas là, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Elle observa les tenues qui remplissaient l'endroit : il y en avait vraiment de toutes sortes et couleurs. Il y avait aussi nombre de chaussures.

Deux tiroirs attirèrent alors son attention. Elle en ouvrit un et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage: il s'agissait de bijoux de toutes sortes, garnis de pierres de toutes valeurs et de toutes couleurs. Elle les étudia pendant un moment. Finalement elle referma les tiroirs, se sentant bizarrement pas d'humeur avide, et redirigea son attention vers les vêtements. Elle choisit une tunique bleue très pâle, une longue veste et des chaussures à l'air confortable et alla directement vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entra trois balles lumineuses éclairèrent la pièce.

Elle eut une immense sourire devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une immense baignoire déjà emplie comme par magie d'eau chaude trônait au centre de la pièce. Plus loin il y avait également des meubles pour poser des vêtements et des affaires, une gigantesque coiffeuse avec un grand miroir et tout au fond, une grande douche.

« Eh bien, Princesse Véronica, on peut dire que le royaume de votre famille est un véritable paradis. » Murmura t-elle en s'apprêtant à prendre un long bain bien mérité.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	3. Réincarnation

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 3 : Réincarnation.**

Véronica suivit sa mère dans les jardins. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Véronica lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait dans son adolescence et Abigail lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait revenir à Avalon à cause la mort prématurée de sa mère, ce qui avait brisé leur accord stipulant qu'elle ne devrait reprendre sa place royale que lorsque sa fille serait plus âgée. Elle s'excusa maintes fois pour n'avoir pu l'amener avec elle, mais Véronica lui dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car à présent elle avait enfin la vérité sur ses parents. A ces mots Abigail se tendit.

« Je suppose que tu nous en as tout de même voulu pour avoir gardé tout ça secret pendant si longtemps, n'est-ce pas? »

Véronica acquiesça un peu honteuse.

« C'est vrai qu'en quelques jours j'en ai beaucoup apprit sur ma famille et moi-même. Des choses que beaucoup de monde semble connaître sauf moi. »

« Tous les shamans et Anciens des peuples du Plateau ont connaissance de la hiérarchie du Plateau et de l'existence d'une certaine...royauté. Il est vrai que nous avons trop gardé de secrets pour toi. »

« Toutes les familles en ont, je suppose. Certaines plus que d'autres. Il est vrai que je ne savais pas que la mienne en avait autant! »

« Ton rôle de Protectrice doit te sembler bien soudain. Mais tu as encore du temps pour t'y faire et pour apprendre. »

« Alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Lorsque tu...disparaîtras...je devrais prendre ta place? »

« Oui. C'est ta destinée. Tu vivras ici, à Avalon. »

« C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient si respectueux envers moi. Parce que je suis une princesse...ouah, c'est vraiment...bizarre de dire cela. Et cette aura? »

Abigail la regarda, surprise.

« Tu peux déjà détecter les auras? Mais tu n'as pas encore apprit à maîtriser tes dons! »

« Quoi? Non! Moi je n'ai jamais vu cela! Mais on m'a dit que j'avais une aura blanche et pure autour de moi. »

« En effet. La même que la mienne. Celle des Protectrices. Seuls les gens dotés de pouvoirs importants et d'une âme sacrée en possède une lumineuse. Moi-même je suis capable, si je me concentre sur mes dons, de détecter ces auras. Mais je le fais rarement, car même si les gens n'ont pas d'aura spéciale, ils ont toujours une présence que je pourrais lire. Par respect envers eux je ne les lis pas. Mais je pourrais reconnaître ta présence et ton aura n'importe où, sans même me concentrer. »

Véronica sourit et faillit parler de l'étrange aura de Marguerite, mais se retint. Après tout ça ne la regardait pas et la jeune femme ne voulait peut-être pas que ça se sache.

Elles continuèrent de parler et de rattraper le temps perdu, riant ensembles. Finalement Véronica en vint à parler de ses compagnons. Summerlee, puis Challenger, Roxton et elle arriva à Malone. Plus elle parlait et plus sa mère souriait. Finalement elle se stoppa:

« Quoi?! »

« Non, rien, chérie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman? »

« C'est juste que...il n'y a rien entre ce jeune américain et toi par hasard? »

« Non! Enfin...non!...bon, peut-être bien. »

Abigail rit.

« Je vois. »

Elles arrivèrent au palais et rentrèrent. Abigail montra à sa fille la salle de guerre, une grande salle à demi circulaire comportant des plans accrochés au murs, une grande table ronde, des meubles occupés par quelques armes et livres, des manuscrits aussi. Au centre de la table étaient incrustées un nombre incroyable de pierres précieuses formant le signe d'Avalon et du Trion. C'était d'autant plus magnifique et impressionnant qu'aucune pierre était d'une couleur identique à une autre. Jamais Véronica n'avait vu autant de teintes différentes réunies sous formes de pierres précieuses. Ca lui rappela une discussion qu'elle avait eu des mois auparavant.

« Waow. Il faudra que je pense à montrer ça à Marguerite. » Souffla t-elle.

Sa mère tourna soudainement la tête vers elle:

« Marguerite? »

« Oh oui! Nous en étions là! Marguerite Krux. La femme qui était avec nous tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui a financé l'expédition de mes amis. »

L'expression de la reine redevint normale et Véronica entreprit de parler de la jeune femme à sa mère, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses autres compagnons. Mais elle trouva cette tâche bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait. Comment dépeindre Marguerite Krux en quelques mots?! Finalement elle opta par raconter leurs plus grandes aventures à sa mère. Au début Abigail fut scandaliser lorsqu'elle apprit que Marguerite avait voulu vendre Véronica au chef Zanga. Mais une fois que sa fille avança dans l'histoire de ces deux dernières années elle se tranquillisa.

La reine fut peinée en entendant tout ce que Véronica avait fait pour tenter de les retrouver, elle et son mari, et aussi peinée en apprenant le sort de Sinthar et de quelques autres de ses défunts amis. Elle fut également en colère contre cet homme, imposteur infâme, qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour son mari.

Véronica raconta surtout les aventures qui la concernait elle et passa sur le reste. Si les autres voulaient parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils le feraient, ce n'était pas elle de choisir. Ainsi elle évita de parler de la cécité passagère de Marguerite par exemple, mais parla d'épreuves qui les avaient tous rapprochés.

« Eh bien. Vous avez vraiment eu une vie plus que chargée, toi et tes amis. Mais vous semblez très bien vous être adaptés. Tu sembles beaucoup les aimer tous. »

Véronica eut un sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu aurais dû nous voir Marguerite et moi au début ou même il y a six mois. On aurait pu s'entretuer! Et Challenger et Summerlee ne passaient pas une heure sans se disputer. Pareil pour Roxton et Marguerite les premières semaines. Ils continuent à se faire des remarques mais à mon avis c'est plus un jeu qu'autre chose maintenant. »

« Ils s'aiment, non? Je l'ai remarqué rien que dans la manière dont tu les décrivais. »

« Je ne sais pas s'ils en ont réellement conscience...je veux dire à quel point ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre sentimentalement. Je pense que maintenant Roxton le sait. Mais Marguerite...je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle refuse de le voir, ou peut-être qu'elle ne le voit que trop bien et que c'est ça qui lui fait peur. »

« Pour ce que tu m'as dit d'elle elle a dû beaucoup souffrir par le passé et a dû vivre dans un monde très sombre. Il lui faut du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance et vaincre ses peurs. Mais elle a visiblement beaucoup changée déjà. C'est un excellent signe. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. L'année dernière nous étions tous certains qu'elle aurait pu nous trahir pour ses propres intérêts. Mais maintenant je pense qu'elle ne le fera pour rien au monde, même si elle peut prétendre le contraire. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à la tuer pour avoir vendue avec succès ma fille! »

Véronica rit de bon cœur. Il lui semblait que tout était sujet à rire.

« Allez. Il nous reste une demi-heure avant le dîner. »

Sa mère la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque Véronica y pénétra elle remarqua tout de suite Marguerite endormie sur son lit, au-dessus des couvertures. La jeune femme s'était changée et avait encore les cheveux humides, signes qu'elle avait prit un de ses précieux bains. Véronica s'approcha d'elle silencieusement. Il était depuis quelques mois très difficile de ne pas réveiller l'héritière lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi à cause de ses nouveaux sens. La jeune femme avait à présent beaucoup de mal pour dormir tranquillement plusieurs heures d'affilé sans se réveiller. Elle se levait donc beaucoup plus tôt et dormir dans la jungle était un véritable challenge pour elle. Avec les voyages de plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines elle devait être complètement éreintée.

Véronica prit le journal qui traînait ouvert à côté d'elle et qui pouvait la gêner. Elle venait de dessiner une vue d'Avalon, du palais et une autre du temple. Et elle avait aussi fait un grand dessin de Véronica et Abigail dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Véronica sourit et ferma le journal. Elle prit aussi le crayon qui traînait près de sa main et les posa tous les deux sur la table de nuit. Puis elle s'en alla tout aussi silencieusement, entra dans le dressing, choisit un peu au hasard un pantalon ample, un haut et une longue veste de couleur violet sombre ainsi que des sandales et alla prendre une douche sans faire de bruit. Dans leurs expéditions ces mois-ci les deux femmes avaient de nouveau eu à partager la même tente, hutte ou chambre et Véronica avait ainsi apprit à bouger sans réveiller Marguerite.

Une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain son amie dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle décida de ne pas la réveiller et d'aller au dîner.

**8888888888**

Roxton et Malone était déjà installé à table dans leurs nouveaux vêtements. Leur chambre était plus petite et moins spectaculaire que celle, royale, des deux femmes mais étaient très luxueuses quand même. Tous deux discutaient avec Abigail tout en dégustant leurs apéritifs. Largo s'était joint à eux un moment puis était retourné auprès des siens.

Lorsqu'il entendirent quelqu'un entrer ils se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et restèrent bouche-bée. Les deux hommes, la stupéfaction passée, se levèrent rapidement.

« V...Véronica! Tu es superbe! » Fit maladroitement le reporter en escortant la jeune femme à la table. Véronica rougit un peu et s'assit près de sa mère qui était au bout. A côté d'elle se trouvait Ned et en face de lui Roxton. La place en face de la blonde était vide et devait être destinée à l'héritière. Véronica avait coiffé ses cheveux et une discrète couronne en argent un peu semblable à celle de sa mère ornait son front.

« Où est Marguerite? » Demanda Roxton en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle était endormie, je n'ai pas osé la réveiller. Nous venons de finir le voyage et elle était très fatiguée, d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas prit le temps de récupérer du dernier, surtout elle. »

« En effet. »

**8888888888**

Lorsque Marguerite se réveilla, il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle se redressa et se recoiffa rapidement, retirant ses cheveux en arrière. Véronica était profondément endormie dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marguerite sortit de la chambre en silence et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée. Ne voyant personne elle sortit et se balada dans les jardins, pensive. Le parc derrière le palais était magnifique. Tout au fond elle découvrit un lac à l'eau bleue azur entouré de grands arbres. Elle resta là un moment puis rebroussa chemin et alla dans les rues de la ville. Elle se balada encore une demi-heure, et son vagabondage la mena devant le temple.

Elle l'observa un long moment, cet étrange sentiment l'assaillant. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un grand homme habillé comme tous les Prêtres sortit et se tint devant elle en haut des escaliers. Il l'observa de dessous sa capuche tout comme elle le fit de plus bas. Soudainement il hocha la tête:

« Vous n'entrez pas, Mlle? Vous pourriez pourtant. » Dit-il d'une voix grave mais plutôt amicale.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, le cœur palpitant. Des images datant de l'année précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cette vieille femme - ou fée- l'appelant l'Elue. Puis cette histoire de Prêtresse Morrighan et de son peuple, son étrange aura de la couleur bleue-vert de ses yeux, ses dons particuliers, les mots de Loryin.

Finalement elle monta les marches, une à une, et arriva à sa hauteur. Aucune barrière magique de l'arrêta. Elle suivit le Prêtre à l'intérieur, les portes se renfermèrent derrière eux silencieusement et sans aucune aide. Mais étrangement, Marguerite ne se sentit pas du tout nerveuse ni menacée.

Il traversèrent un couloir et arrivèrent dans une pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans le temple mais des tas de balles lumineuses volaient au-dessus d'eux. Une table de pierre ovale était au milieu de cette pièce, et deux Prêtres et une Prêtresse y étaient déjà assis malgré l'heure matinale et lisaient de gros livres anciens. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils regardèrent Marguerite et inclinèrent la tête devant elle, comme les habitants le faisaient devant Véronica et sa mère. Son guide la mena à une autre pièce de taille moyenne étant sans conteste la bibliothèque. Des tas d'étagères étaient emplies de vieux livres, manuscrits, et parchemins. Marguerite aurait volontiers exploré cette pièce mais elle dû suivre l'homme dans un autre couloir et une autre salle. Celle-ci était très vaste et des tas de signes étaient gravés tout le long des parois. Un grand autel était disposé au fond, gravé d'une fresque magnifique. Pour l'atteindre il fallait monter trois marches, ce qu'ils firent. Arrivés devant l'autel le Prêtre se retourna et lui fit face. Il retira sa capuche. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleus lumineux.

« Bonjour, Mlle Marguerite. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?! »

« Oh, mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. Après tout c'est mon rôle. Je suis Benjamus. C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veux dire? »

« Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas les circonstances qui entourent l'apparition d'un Grand Prêtre ou d'une Grande Prêtresse? Tout ça remonte à aussi loin que la création du Plateau et de la lignée des Protectrices. A l'origine, les Prêtres étaient bien plus nombreux que maintenant et un conseil fut créé comportant un Grand Prêtre, Harkym, et quatre Grandes Prêtresses, Syria, Lorencia, Jaymie et Morrighan. Les plus puissants qu'il n'y eut jamais eu, et les plus sages. A leur mort tous savaient que personne ne naîtrait avec le même potentiel qu'eux et donc que personne n'aurait jamais assez de pouvoirs en cas d'attaques puissantes contre Avalon et le Plateau. A cette époque c'était encore assez fréquent. La Protectrice et les Prêtres restants ont donc unis leur pouvoir pour créer une assurance: A chaque génération, à chaque fois que le dernier meurt, un nouveau-né est élu pour recevoir les pouvoirs d'un des cinq Grands Prêtres. Pour être une réincarnation. Chacun des Cinq avaient une marque spécifique que leurs élus reçoivent à la naissance. Vous voyez où je veux en venir? »

Marguerite hocha la tête.

« Mais comment est-ce possible? Largo nous a dit que depuis que le dernier Elu est mort étant bébé vous n'aviez plus de trace? »

« Derrière cette porte (il montra une porte close très discrète plus loin, portant cinq sceaux, dont la réplique exacte de sa propre marque de naissance) il y a ce qu'on appelle ici les 'Archives de Vie'. Ce sont des livres sacrés et magiques, qui s'écrivent sans l'aide de personne. Pratique, hum? Il y en avait un pour chacun des Cinq, et leur vie en intégralité ont été ainsi retranscrites sur leur Livre de Vie. Et il est de même pour chaque Elu. »

« Quoi?! » La pensée qu'un livre contenait tous les détails de sa vie et continuait à les livrer envoyait un frisson parcourir son corps.

Les yeux bleus de Benjamus pétillèrent et il sourit.

« Détendez-vous. Personne ne peut franchir cette porte sacré et ouvrir les Livres...mis à part les Elus et les Protectrices spécialement autorisés. Moi-même je peux y entrer, mais c'est tout. Mais sachez que n'importe qui n'est pas élu. Il faut que vous soyez vraiment particulière, et que votre âme soit noble. »

« Alors je serais...une de ces Elus? »

« Non. Vous êtes l'Elue. La seule et unique. Et ceci jusqu'à votre mort. Votre aura me montre que vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel Elu non plus. Vous êtes une réincarnation de Morrighan. »

« Qu'y a t-il de si surprenant? »

« Morrighan était la plus puissante de tous et la plus forte. Durant des centaines et des centaines d'années, seulement trois Elues ont reçu ses pouvoirs. »

« Seulement trois??! »

« Vous êtes la quatrième. Sa réincarnation est très rare. Les personnes étant capables et assez dignes d'être ses Elues sont donc exclusives et aussi rares. Si vous avez été élue, c'est parce que vous êtes exceptionnelle et que votre âme est noble, digne d'une guerrière et d'une dirigeante juste et forte. »

« Puisque vous le dites. » Fit Marguerite. « Et maintenant quoi? Je dois rester ici et jouer les moines? »

Le vieil homme rit.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Vous n'êtes tenue à rien, vous êtes libre de vos choix, bien évidemment. Mais voulez-vous vraiment quitter Avalon? Après tout c'est votre maison, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et si jamais la citée et le Plateau se trouvaient menacés, j'ai bien peur d'être trop vieux et pas assez puissant pour mener les Prêtres et les Avatars dans un combat ou une opération de défense. »

« Une minute. Une Grande Prêtresse doit diriger les armées du Plateau aussi?! »

« En effet. Elle est la dirigeante des Guerriers et est à la tête des armées, en particulier des Avatars, défenseurs des Protectrices. »

« C'est... »

« Beaucoup? »

« En effet. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vos surprises ne sont pas terminées. Je vais vous laisser à présent. »

Benjamus partit sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui poser une question. Marguerite resta longtemps assise dans cette salle à étudier les anciennes histoires que contaient ces parois et à réfléchir. Elle passa ensuite dans la pièce des Archives de Vie.

C'était une grande pièce plus lumineuse que les autres et circulaire. Les pierres étaient incroyablement blanches à l'intérieur et de larges pupitres de bois blanc portaient des livres aux couvertures anciennes et brillantes de cinq sortes longeaient le mur. Sur le sol au centre de la pièce un sceau apparaissait. Il ressemblait au Trion mais le triangle était renversé, et le signe à l'intérieur était différent. Il représentait un minuscule arbre en son centre, d'où partaient de multiples lignes qui se rejoignait pour former un cercle parfait autour du chêne et pour ensuite partirent plus loin en une multitude de rayons.

Les grands ouvrages du coin gauche étaient de couleur vert sombre et le même signe étrange ornait leur couverture. Sans même se rendre compte de comment, Marguerite su qu'il s'agissait des Livres de Vie de Harkym et de ses « héritiers ». Ensuite venaient en grand nombre des pupitres sur lesquels trônaient des livres comportant une couverture voilette sombre : Siria. Les suivants étaient un peu moins nombreux et bordeaux : Jaymie. Vint ensuite environ vingt ouvrages bleus nuit : Lorencia. Puis à droite venaient des pupitres portant seulement cinq Livres de Vie d'une couleur bleue-vert très familière : ceux de Morrighan et de ses Elues. Chaque couleur avait sa marque, comme ceux de Harkim. Sur les derniers Marguerite reconnut sans problème sa tâche de naissance.

Le dernier livre brillait, comme éclairé. Marguerite s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, son cœur battant en songeant qu'elle touchait un bouquin magique et sacré comportant toute son existence. La langue ne lui était pas familière mais elle la décrypta sans problème et su par instinct qu'il s'agissait de la langue avalonienne. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière dont les lignes continuaient d'apparaître. Lorsque l'écriture arriva au bout, une nouvelle page se matérialisa par enchantement et ça continua ainsi. La jeune femme observa ce phénomène pendant un moment puis ferma le bouquin. Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une idée vint à elle.

Si toute ça vie était retranscrite là-dedans...alors tout au début de ces pages il devait y avoir sa naissance et ses parents, non?

Elle hésita un moment, anxieuse. Et si elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir? Et si elle le regrettait après?

Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son Livre et posa une main dessus.

Mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de l'ouvrir puisque Benjamus entra et s'inclina avant de parler.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mlle Marguerite. On vient de m'informer que vos compagnons et la Princesse Véronica vous cherchent partout. Il est vrai que l'heure du déjeuner approche. »

« Quoi?! Si tard?! Depuis combien de temps m'avez-vous laissez? »

« Près de cinq heures, Mlle. »

Ouah. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passé, bien trop occupée à lire les inscriptions dans la salle de l'autel et étudier ces Archives. Il fallait dire qu'elle se sentait très bien dans cet endroit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit si en paix dans un lieu avant cela.

Elle suivit Benjamus de nouveau. A présent il y avait plus de Prêtres et de Prêtresses à l'intérieur et tous s'inclinèrent devant elle et la saluèrent, à la fois très respectueux et impressionnés et très curieux. Leurs pouvoirs devaient leur permettre de voir son aura. Si elle-même se concentrait elle pouvait discerner autour de chacun une faible aura jaune. Benjamus la salua et Marguerite se dirigea vers la sortie. Les portes s'ouvrirent toute seules devant elle et elle les passa.

Elle repéra tout de suite Roxton, Malone et Véronica, tous vêtus en avalonien, qui l'attendaient. Ils se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en la voyant sortir du temple. Elle les rejoint rapidement, mais ne manqua pas l'étincelle dans les yeux de Roxton lorsqu'il la vit. De toute évidence son apparence dans ces vêtements lui plaisait.

« Marguerite, enfin! Nous commencions à être inquiets! Personne ne t'avais vu et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit lorsque Véronica s'est levée. »

« Relax, Malone. J'ai juste fait une balade matinale. Et j'ai fait quelques connaissances. »

« Tu sors du temple! Comment y es-tu entrée? » Demanda Roxton en lui offrant son bras qu'elle saisit. Ils commencèrent à se rediriger vers le palais.

Elle pouvait toujours compter sur cet homme pour poser les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Parfois elle était persuadé qu'il était pire encore que Malone.

« Je...hum...Benjamus avait des choses à me dire. »

« Et...? » Demanda Véronica.

« Et quoi? »

« Allez, il y a quelque chose d'autre, je le sens. De plus tu n'aurais pas pu y pénétrer. »

« Tu te fais des idées. »

Véronica tripota le Trion et dit:

« Oh non. J'en suis certaine. »

Devant le regard de ses trois compagnons et surtout celui à la fois inquiet, frustré et plein d'espoir de John, elle décida que vu la situation elle devait leur dire. De toute façon ils remarqueraient bien à un moment ou à un autre que les gens ne s'inclinaient pas seulement devant Véronica. Elle était certaine que la nouvelle de son statut avait déjà fait le tour de la citée. Décidément toutes les petites villes se ressemblaient!

Elle soupira.

« Il s'avérerait que je ne sois pas sur ce Plateau par hasard. Et que j'aurais des pouvoirs de Prêtresse. »

« Ca expliquerait bien des choses: ton don pour les langages, tes sens hyper développés depuis ta cécité et les mots de Loryin les concernant, le respect dont elle faisait preuve en te parlant. »

Les hommes échangèrent un regard perdu et haussèrent les épaules.

« Oui. Enfin...j'espère qu'on va bientôt déjeuner! J'ai une faim de loup! » Fit Marguerite, changeant de sujet volontairement, mais vraiment pas habilement.

« Normal, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier à midi. » Fit Roxton avec un sourire.

« Décidément on ne cessera jamais d'en apprendre sur ce Plateau! Véronica se révèle faire partie d'une longue lignée de Protectrices aux grands pouvoirs et au sang royal et Marguerite est une Prêtresse d'Avalon! De mieux en mieux! » Dit Malone.

« L'Elue en fait. »

« Attend...tu veux dire que tu es cet élu qu'ils recherchaient tout ce temps? »

« Il semblerait. Réincarnation d'un Grande Prêtresse, Morrighan, d'où la tâche de naissance et l'aura de la même couleur que mes yeux...quoique je n'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi mes yeux étaient de cette couleur. »

« Morrighan...ça me dit quelque chose. » Marmonna Roxton en entrant dans le palais. Malone acquiesça et Marguerite secoua la tête. Si seulement ils pouvaient faire l'effort de se souvenir! Elle en avait eu le souvenir un peu après la perte de ce cher Arthur, mais avait préféré se taire. A cette époque leurs rapports étaient plutôt...tendus.

Ils montèrent et allèrent s'installer à table. Abigail arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à sa place, visiblement soulagée.

« Marguerite Krux? » Demanda t-elle à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci leva la tête et lorsque son regard croisa le sien le cœur d'Abigail s'arrêta et elle pâlit. Mais grâce à des années de direction d'une citée elle réussit à reprendre le dessus sur ses souvenirs et son visage redevint impassible. Marguerite en revanche le nota, ayant pleinement l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Non seulement par ses années d'espionnage et de jeux d'esprits, mais aussi parce que c'était une faculté qu'elle-même utilisait avec la même facilité. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« En effet. Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Mme Layton. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Veuillez m'excuser de mon absence hier soir. »

« Oh mais ce n'est rien. Et appelez-moi Abigail comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres. »

« Tu avais l'air soucieuse en entrant, maman. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Non, non. Les choses habituelles. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal avec un maraudeur qui a été banni il y a dix ans. Rien de grave. »

« Je me demandais » Fit Malone au bout d'un moment « le Plateau a t-il été créé? Comment est-il ainsi resté tel quel? »

« Oh, c'est très simple. Le Plateau est la source. »

« La source? »

« La source de toute vie, de l'essence même du monde. Pour protéger cette vie le Plateau est entouré par de très fortes barrières magiques. La météo et les reliefs sont spécialement contrôlés par les Protectrices. En gros vous êtes au cœur même du monde. »

« Un Plateau où les dinosaures et les sauvages cannibales ou esclavagistes règnent seraient la source du monde? Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi la vie est telle qu'elle est. » Fit Marguerite.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas simple d'y vivre et encore moins simple d'y garder un semblant d'équilibre de pouvoir. » Répondit Abigail avec un sourire. « Mais tant qu'il existera Avalon le monde sera sauf. »

Roxotn acquiesça et avala son pain.

« C'est rassurant. »

Ils discutèrent durant tout le reste du repas de leurs aventures respectives.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Triste secret

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 4 : Triste secret.**

Le soir venu Véronica était à nouveau seule avec sa mère. Malone était partit avec Largo, ne cessant de poser des questions. Marguerite et Roxton étaient allés se promener dans les jardins.

La Princesse observa sa mère attentivement. Elle se sentait presque coupable de ça mais elle avait l'impression que sa mère lui cachait encore des choses. Pourtant elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, non? Ses parents n'avaient pas tant de secrets que ça, si? Ca commençait à faire beaucoup!

« Maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Pardon? »

« Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

Abigail sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Cette expression rappelait fortement Marguerite à Véronica, et ça n'était rien pour la rassurer.

« Tes pouvoirs prennent doucement forme. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. »

« Je commence à croire qu'il y a plus de secrets royaux que je ne le pensais au départ. »

« Chérie, je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. »

Finalement la conversation se fit plus légère de nouveau.

**8888888888**

Roxton et Marguerite arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, main dans la main. Il restèrent à observer le reflet de la lune sur le petit lac, assis sur la rive, la jeune femme appuyée contre lui. Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée surtout depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de ce village où Marguerite avait été arrêtée à la place d'une voleuse et où elle avait dû soigner Roxton dans une prison. C'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils pouvaient réellement se perdre. Ajoutez à ça l'histoire de l'Oeil Esprit d'il y avait quelques mois et on pouvait réellement dire qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur deux vies étaient vraiment fragiles.

Roxton embrassa Marguerite sur la tempe.

« A quoi tu penses? » Murmura t-il.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis raconta ce qu'elle avait apprit le matin même et tout ce que lui avait dit Benjamus.

« Et tu penses que tu pourrais avoir tes réponses? »

« Hum. C'est possible. Mais... »

« Tu as peur de les découvrir? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as le temps. Cette citée est magnifique et nous allons certainement y rester un moment. Véronica a dit qu'elle demanderait à quelques Avatars d'aller chercher Challenger. Et tu as ta place ici. Tu peux certainement y rester y vivre. Après tout il y a tout le confort des villes sans les inconvénients. Pas d'argent, pas d'insécurité. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Donc tes réponses ne risquent pas de s'envoler. Tu pourras les avoir quand tu seras prête. »

Il l'embrassa et ils restèrent un moment de plus avant de rentrer pour se coucher...et au plus grand regret de Roxton chacun dans leur chambre.

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin Abigail, Roxton, Malone et Véronica étaient après discuter dans la salle à manger du rôle des Protectrices. Marguerite avait opté pour une autre balade tranquille après avoir participé au petit déjeuner et discuter assez longuement avec la Protectrice. Toutes deux s'entendaient plutôt bien et avait un grande facilité pour parler sur des tas de sujets, notamment la politique, la société, les aventures et la vie en générale. Abigail avait rapidement découvert qu'elle avait pas mal de traits communs avec la jeune femme et qu'elle pouvait facilement lui parler de choses dont elle ne parlerait pas à sa fille ou à d'autres en raison de leur ambiguïté.

La Reine se détendait vraiment enfin depuis des années, 12 ans pour être exacte, et rit de bon cœur en entendant Malone et Roxton se battre avec Véronica pour savoir lequel des deux 'camps' avaient raison sur une de leurs aventures.

Largo entra soudainement dans la salle.

« Ma Reine! »

« Largo? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Toute la citée en parle! J'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir avant de l'apprendre pas hasard. »

Il regarda les trois autres, interrogateur.

« Tu peux parler devant eux, Largo. »

« Bien. Comme vous le souhaitez. L'Elue est ici. »

« Quoi? L'Elu? Ici? Mais j'ai fait une recherche d'auras dans la citée il y a quatre jours, c'est impossible! »

« Non. Parce qu'elle est arrivée il y a deux jours. »

« Quoi?! »

« Il s'agit de Mlle Marguerite Krux. »

Abigail se tourna vers sa fille et ses amis qui acquiescèrent.

« Nous l'avons su seulement hier. Benjamus lui a parlé. »

La Reine avait déjà beaucoup pâlit, ce qui intrigua les explorateurs qui se regardèrent.

« Ma Reine- » Dit Largo d'une voix grave, le visage sombre lui aussi.

« Allez me chercher Benjamus immédiatement! » Ordonna vivement Abigail en ne le laissant pas finir.

Le Guerrier partit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Mais la Protectrice ne répondit pas, trop choquée et absorbée dans ses pensées...et souvenirs.

Largo revint rapidement avec un Benjamus à l'air calme. Celui-ci s'inclina mais Abigail sauta les formalités.

« Mlle Krux est l'Elue? »

« Tout à fait. Il n'y a aucun doute. Elle a même déjà prit possession de certains de ses pouvoirs depuis un bon moment d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir. »

Abigail soupira, plus pour se donner du courage qu'autre chose. Elle s'était toujours moquée des formalités et de tout ce qui entourait les traditions, son entourage le savait bien. Après tout elle était connue pour être partie à l'extérieur et pour s'être mariée avec un étranger au Plateau. Alors elle se moquait d'être entrain de perdre son image calme et sereine. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait être calme à ce moment-là.

« De qui...a t-elle obtenu ses pouvoirs? » Demanda t-elle, la voix tendue et plutôt sourde, appréhendant la réponse.

Benjamus plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre:

« Morrighan. »

Abigail pâlit encore et secoua la tête.

« Non! » Souffla t-elle. « C'est impossible! Vous le savez! C'est impossible que deux Elues aient reçu un tel potentiel en si peu de temps et l'une à la suite de l'autre. Absolument impossible. Vous savez que la dernière élue de Morrighan est morte à l'âge de neuf mois dans un incendie! Vous vous trompez! C'est impossible!! »

Benjamus détourna les yeux un instant. Largo baissa la tête en signe de respect pour le tourment de sa dirigeante et amie.

« Je suis désolé. Mais il n'y a en effet aucune chance pour que deux Elues reçoivent les pouvoirs de Morrighan à un intervalle aussi court. » Dit finalement le vieux Prêtre avec une voix douce et navrée.

La voix d'Abigail se mit à trembler.

« Vous...êtes entrain de me dire...non...c'est impossible... »

« Je suis navré, vraiment. »

Soudainement le désarroi et la stupéfaction fit place à la colère. Et visiblement ce n'était pas une humeur dont les deux hommes se moquaient. Ils semblaient davantage la craindre et se tendirent. L'atmosphère de la pièce se figea, comme si tout obéissait aux humeurs de la puissante Protectrice.

« Navré?! Vous le saviez?! Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous me dites, là?!! Son Livre de Vie n'a pas dû s'éteindre, un autre n'est pas apparu à sa place, il continuait à s'épaissirent, non?! Alors vous étiez au courant! Pourquoi ne pas avoir avertit ma mère?! Elle nous aurait envoyé un message!! »

« Je suis désolé, votre altesse. Mais vous savez bien que je suis tenu à l'absolu secret. Je ne pouvais vous le dire. » Fit-il doucement Benjamus en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

« Mais bien sûr!! Vous saviez qu'elle était en vie et vous _'étiez tenu au secret'_! Mais en attendant vous saviez que mon enfant était encore en vie!! Et- »

« Ma reine, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Abigaïl tourna vivement la tête vers Largo, les yeux brillants de rage. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre.

« Le ciel est entrain de s'assombrir. »

La Protectrice regarda l'extérieur et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra quelque temps sur sa respiration et ses sentiments. En deux minutes le ciel redevint bleu et sans nuage alors que Véronica, Roxton et Malone tentaient de comprendre.

Abigail rouvrit les yeux et parla à présent d'une voix calme et simple.

« Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortir. Lorsque la porte se ferma deux vases explosèrent dans la pièce et Abigail dû une nouvelle fois se calmer et remettre ses pouvoirs et émotions sous contrôle.

« Maman? » Demanda doucement Véronica, stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer. « Ca va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Abigail se tourna vers sa fille. Les yeux de la reine brillaient trop et son visage était terne et las, profondément triste. Soudainement elle sembla plus âgée.

Roxton s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un signe à Ned. Les deux hommes sortirent.

Abigail soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Véronica la rejoignit, inquiète. Un fort pressentiment lui serrait le ventre.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Abigail parla doucement avec une voix lasse et désolée.

« Tu avais raison, Véronica. Notre famille...a encore de sombres secrets. Regardes-toi. Il y a six mois encore tu pensais avoir une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et de plus simple. Une mère et un père passionnés par un monde perdu, même s'ils étaient absents. Une famille normale et aimante. Et aujourd'hui tu te retrouves avec un père assassiné sombrement depuis des années, une mère qui règne sur un royaume magique et qui possède des pouvoirs importants. Une mère qui t'a mentie sur ton réel héritage et qui a dû te laisser à l'âge de 11 ans seule pour aller accomplir son devoir de Protectrice. A présent tu es Princesse. Et les secrets royaux ne s'arrêtent pas là, ma chérie. »

Véronica s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main.

« Maman, c'est rien tout ça. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai manqué à mon devoir. J'ai échoué, Véronica. Et j'en suis si désolée. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Quel est le rapport avec l'Elue? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle? Sur sa famille? »

Véronica fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de trop bien comprendre où ça les menait. Mais elle décida de suivre sa mère.

« Rien. Je veux dire, tu sais qu'elle est très secrète sur son passé. Mais on sait qu'elle est orpheline depuis qu'elle est bébé. Elle a été élevée dans une série d'internats luxueux en Europe. On l'a adoptée à l'âge d'un an mais elle n'a jamais vraiment vu sa famille adoptive non plus. Elle en est venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle non plus et elle ne les a pas cherchés. Elle ne sait rien sur sa véritable famille. Elle a cherché, d'après ce que je sais, mais n'a jamais rien trouvé. Elle m'a dit que c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, comme si elle-même n'existait pas. Et...il y aussi son collier. » A ces mots les yeux d'Abigail brillèrent. « Je pense que ça doit venir d'eux, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. C'est un pendentif en forme de cœur. »

Sa mère secoua la tête et une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

« Tu sais que je suis partie du Plateau pour découvrir le monde, des années avant ta naissance, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne l'avait fait dans la famille royale depuis des générations. Tout le monde pensait que c'était pure folie de risquer ma vie ainsi. Mais ma mère m'a laissée faire, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. A Londres six mois plus tard j'ai rencontré un charmant gentleman, scientifique, dessinateur et peintre, Tom Layton. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. L'année suivante nous étions mariés. Et un mois plus tard je tombais enceinte. » Les yeux de Véronica s'agrandirent alors qu'elle comprenait définitivement. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle qu'attendait sa mère à cette époque. « Nous étions si heureux. » Ajouta Abigail avec un sourire triste. « Mais Tom ne savait pas la vérité sur moi, je la lui avais toujours cachée. J'avais tellement peur que ça puisse tout détruire. Mais je fut obligée de tout lui révéler avec cet enfant à venir. Même s'il a été incrédule un moment j'ai usé de tous les détails que je connaissais sur Avalon, ma famille, le Plateau, pour le convaincre. Finalement il a fallu une petite démonstration des pauvres pouvoirs que j'avais alors pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui mentais pas. Il avait toujours dit que j'étais trop mystérieuse pour venir de ce monde-là!

Quelques mois plus tard, un trois juin, notre enfant est venu au monde. Nous étions si émerveillés en voyant ce bébé, notre fille. Nous l'avons prénommée Marguerite Leïa, après la mère de Tom et la mienne. Cette femme que tu côtoies depuis presque deux ans est en réalité ta sœur aînée, et ma fille. »

Véronica secoua la tête et sécha les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tous ces mois, tous ces...c'est ma..._sœur_. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que j'avais une sœur? »

« Parce que nous pensions l'avoir perdue. Comprend-nous. C'était si douloureux. Lorsqu'elle est née j'ai tout de suite vue que son aura était particulière, ça n'était pas celle des Protectrices. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus comme ceux de tous les nouveaux-nés, mais de l'exacte couleur de son aura. J'ai su qu'elle était différente alors, mais ça n'est que lorsque Tom l'a prise dans ses bras et que j'ai vu son dos et la marque de Morrighan que j'ai comprit. Tu vois notre famille supporte déjà la lignée des Protectrices. Il est très rare qu'un de ses membres soit élu et choisit, encore moins une fille et surtout la première née, qui normalement devrait reprendre le trône! J'ai tout de suite contacté ma mère et elle était aussi subjuguée que moi, le seul Elu de notre famille est né il a plus de 1000 ans et était un héritier de Harkim. Nous avons su dès lors que Marguerite était spéciale. Et nous avons vécu neuf mois merveilleux en Angleterre tous les trois, nous étions heureux.

Mais un jour la maison a prit feu. Marguerite était couchée dans sa chambre. Tom a bien essayé d'aller la chercher, et moi aussi, mais les pompiers nous ont fait sortir. Quand ce fut terminé on nous a dit qu'elle avait été tuée. Ca a été quelque chose d'atroce pour nous deux. On s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu la sauver et nous avions du mal à nous en remettre. Nous avons déménagé très rapidement en Amérique. Nous y avons vécu plusieurs années. Et un jour nous avons eu quelques ennuis et je commençais à m'ennuyer du Plateau. De plus nous n'arrivions pas à nous remettre de la mort de notre bébé. Nous nous sentions si coupables de n'avoir pu la protéger! Alors en sept mois nous avons détruit ce qui me concernait pour protéger le Plateau, nous avons préparé notre expédition et nous sommes repartis. Quelques mois plus tard j'étais à nouveau enceinte. Et tu es née à la Treehouse. Nous avions une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille, nous voulions oublier notre chagrin et nos douleurs. A ta naissance j'ai su en voyant ton aura que tu serais mon héritière. Puis les années ont passées et nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à te parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en Angleterre. Ca faisait si mal! Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, mais c'était notre choix. Très peu de personnes savent que tu n'es pas notre unique enfant. Largo et Benjamus en font partie.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai pleuré un enfant qui vivait. Nous étions - j'étais persuadée qu'elle était morte, tout le monde le pensait! La nurse n'a pas été retrouvée non plus. Peut-être est-ce elle qui a sauvée ta sœur et l'a amenée dans un internat, peut-être est-ce même elle qui a payé et l'a adoptée lorsqu'elle avait un an, je ne sais pas. C'était une grande amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne nous a pas contactés! OU pourquoi elle aurait laissé Marguerite dans ces écoles seule. Peut-être n'est-elle pas parvenu à nous contacter ou que ce n'est pas elle. L'autre jour quand j'ai vu pour la première fois les yeux de Marguerite ça m'a fait un choc, mais j'ai mis tout ça sur le coup des coïncidences, ça et mes impressions de la connaître, ces sentiments d'avoir déjà vu certaines de ses expressions - et maintenant je me rend compte qu'en réalité se sont les miennes et celles de ton père- jusqu'à tout à l'heure et l'histoire de Largo et Benjamus. Ce collier qu'elle possède nous l'avons fait faire dans la semaine qui a suivie sa naissance. »

« Mon dieu. » Souffla Véronica. « J'y crois pas. »

« C'est une Layton. Et j'ai faillit à mon devoir de mère- à deux reprises. Je vous ai abandonnée toutes les deux et vous ai livrées aux dangers du monde. »

« Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait survécue et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de me laisser! »

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille te chercher et que je t'emmène ici avec moi. Mais maintenant je sais. Si tu n'avais pas été à la Treehouse, jamais tu ne l'aurais rencontrée. Jamais elle ne serait arrivée à Avalon. »

« Mais aujourd'hui tout ça c'est terminé. Nous sommes toutes les trois ici, réunies. »

« Oui. »

Véronica comprenait enfin ce qu'était cette sombre expression dans les yeux de sa mère. La douleur d'avoir perdu un enfant dans d'horribles circonstances, la culpabilité, le remord. Les mêmes expressions que dans les yeux de Marguerite. Mais cette remarque prenait un nouveau tournant soudainement. La jeune femme repensa aux moments qu'elle avaient passés ensembles dernièrement. Leurs querelles pouvaient en effet passer pour des disputes fraternelles. Et cet étrange sentiment qu'elles avaient parfois quand elles se parlaient et se comprenaient si bien. Ce caractère aux aspects si semblables, caractère fort qu'elles tenaient sans aucun doute de leur mère. Mais Véronica était plus douce et confiante comme Tom, tandis que Marguerite était plus renfermée, plus sarcastique et plus espiègle comme Abigail. Toutes deux étaient parfois impulsives, toujours ingénieuses et sans conteste débrouillardes, malignes et intelligentes, comme leurs deux parents. Physiquement en revanche c'était plutôt le contraire. Alors que Véronica était une copie de sa mère, Marguerite, elle, avait prit la plupart de ses traits chez leur père. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait la Princesse se rendit compte que Marguerite ressemblait en fait beaucoup à leur grand-mère paternelle qu'elle avait vue en photo. Elle en fit la remarque à sa mère qui eut un petit sourire.

« J'ai remarqué aussi. C'est amusant qu'elles aient le même nom. »

« On se demandait pourquoi Loryin s'adressait à nous de cette manière. Mais maintenant ça me semble clair. Elle devait savoir que nous étions toutes deux Princesses d'Avalon et tes filles. »

Abigail acquiesça.

« Tu es soucieuse. » Remarqua Véronica.

« Oui. Comment le lui dire? Comment va t-elle réagir? Après tout c'est à cause de notre manque de vigilance qu'elle a vécu ainsi. Et d'après le peu que je sais et que j'ai ressentit d'elle, elle a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Tout comme pour toi. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont elle va réagir, elle est très imprévisible. »

« Hum. Elle doit tenir ça de son père. »

« Bizarre. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire. »

Abigail poussa gentiment sa fille en lui faisant un sourire.

« Dic donc! »

« Sans rire. Elle tient pas mal de choses de toi. Elle aussi ne parle pas à Roxton par peur que ça ne détruise tout. Elle aussi veut rester impassible devant tout et ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Et elle aussi est une contestataire née qui aime bouleverser les choses autour d'elle et choquer les gens! »

« Eh! Je ne suis pas contestataire...j'aime juste que le choses bougent un peu parfois...c'est tout. Et si les gens ont été choqués par mes décisions, ce n'est pas de ma faute! »

« Bien sûr! »

Abigail soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va falloir le faire. Et le plus vite possible. Parce qu'elle saura immédiatement qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Cette femme est un véritable détecteur de mensonge. Elle sentira notre nervosité immédiatement. »

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne sais pas de qui elle le tient. Moi je ne peux le faire que par mes pouvoirs. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qu'elle a acquit dans sa vie. Un instinct de survie. »

Le visage d'Abigail s'assombrit.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir dans quels cercles on peut avoir besoin de telles facultés. »

Véronica acquiesça.

« Qui sait. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras. En tous cas nous nous avons que des suppositions. Quoique nous sommes à peu près certains qu'elle a été une voleuse professionnelle un moment. »

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute. » Souffla la Protectrice, le visage tout de même impassible.

« Mais non. Elle a survécu, et je suis certaine qu'elle ne te tiendra pas pour responsable pour son passé. Elle a beaucoup changé, et maintenant elle est différente...ou alors elle avait toujours été comme ça à l'intérieur et elle n'attendait que du soutien pour laisser tomber les apparences, je ne sais pas. Mais l'important c'est que tu puisses te pardonner à toi-même. Sinon jamais tu ne pourras l'aider, elle. Elle se sent responsable pour beaucoup de choses, je ne sais pas quoi, ni même si elle a raison en se blâmant et en se condamnant, mais elle ne pourra être libre que si elle parvient à enterrer ses démons. Roxton l'a aidé pour certains et continuera. Mais il y en a d'autres qu'elle sera incapable de partager avec lui. »

Sa mère l'avait calmement écoutée, et un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres lorsque Véronica cessa de parler.

« Tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu fais une extraordinaire Princesse. Et que tu sera une Protectrice fabuleuse. Je suis fière de toi. »

Véronica, stupéfaite, sourit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Abigail lui embrassa le front et se leva avec elle.

« Je dois aller parler de quelque chose avec Gaël et Joanne, deux des personnes qui s'occupent de la gestion des besoins de la citée. Je serais de retour cet après-midi. Et je parlerai à ta sœur lorsque je rentrerai. D'accord? »

« Oui. Et bien moi je vais l'éviter pendant un moment. Je suis incapable de mentir correctement. Je vais voir Ned. »

En entendant le nom du reporter, Abigail eut un petit sourire. Lorsque tout cette histoire sera calmée, en espérant que ça se passe bien, il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe un peu des amours de ses filles...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Tendres aveux

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 5 : Tendres aveux.**

Après l'étrange scène qui s'était déroulée dans le palais, Roxton avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la citée. Il pensait avoir plutôt bien comprit ce qu'il se passait et était à la fois heureux et anxieux. Tout dépendait de Marguerite, de son état émotionnel, de comment on lui annoncerait cette nouvelle.

Il vit l'objet de ses pensées une rue devant lui, qui parlait avec une jeune prêtresse et cinq avaloniens. Il s'approcha. Marguerite avait un sourire aux lèvres, tout comme les gens qui l'entouraient. Visiblement elle s'en sortait très bien dans son rôle de Grande Prêtresse et guide, et il savait que son expression n'était pas factice. Elle appréciait sa discussion avec ces gens. Le fait qu'elle leur parlait ainsi témoignait des changements qu'avait subit sa personnalité depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« John! Viens! »

Il marcha vers elle, son cœur s'arrêta en la voyant, splendide dans sa tenue avalonienne, ses cheveux libres, simplement tirés en arrière, et son sourire illuminant son visage et ses beaux yeux bleus-verts.

Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il aux autres gens.

« Je te présente Emy, une jeune Prêtresse du Temple. Et voici Jaimie et Ray, ils gèrent la création des vêtements d'Avalon, leur fils Mattim de 5 ans, et Greg et Paula, deux Aînés qui ont pas mal voyagé à travers le Plateau. Ils ont même connu les parents de Gawain, notre jeune ami le roi de Camelot. »

« Enchanté. »

Ils lui firent un signe de tête et le saluèrent.

« Je dois vous laisser à présent, Grande Prêtresse. Je dois retourner au temple et méditer. »

« Mais vous en sortez! » S'exclama Marguerite devant la remarque d'Emy.

« Oui, Mlle, mais je dois y retourner. » Répondit le jeune blonde, d'environ 22 ans, avec un air incrédule.

« Bien. A plus tard. »

« A plus tard, Melle. » Elle s'inclina devant Marguerite et partit, relevant tout de suite sa capuche.

« On peut pas dire que mes chers collègues savent s'amuser ou prendre du bon temps. » Fit le Grande Prêtresse. Roxton sourit avec amusement, tout comme Paula et Greg.

« Les Prêtres sont entraînés dès que leur potentiel est repéré. Il passe au moins 10 heures par jour au temple à travailler, s'entraîner, méditer ou étudier. » Dit la vielle femme.

« Mais à quoi ça leur sert s'ils ne font jamais rien d'autre? » Demanda Marguerite avec une grimace.

« A accomplir leur devoir. »

« Mais Avalon n'a pas été menacée depuis 94 ans. »

« En effet! Comment le savez-vous? » S'exclama avec surprise Ray.

« Oh. J'ai fait un peu de lecture. Le temple a une bibliothèque assez complète et Largo m'a montrée celle du palais. »

« Excellent, Melle. » Fit Greg avec un sourit enchanté. « S'informer est un bon réflexe. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Elue de votre rang, bien entendu. Mais il est vrai que le manque de menace n'a en rien interféré les traditions et les pratiques. »

« Traditions, hum? » Dit Marguerite avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Roxton sentit tout à coup une légère inquiétude imprégner son esprit. La jeune femme avait une idée en tête et la même expression que lorsqu'elle prévoyait de voler un bijou ou de faire quelque chose qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas plaire à ses camarades.

Les avaloniens s'inclinèrent avec un fort respect nouvellement acquit par cette discussion et partirent vers le 'restaurent', ou plutôt le lieu ou tout le monde mangeait lorsqu'il voulait de la compagnie. Des gens vinrent tout de suite à la rencontre des nouveaux venus et leur parlèrent avec excitation tout en dirigeant des regards curieux vers eux deux. Ils demandaient certainement des détails sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec l'Elue et l'étranger. Et visiblement les commentaires devaient être bons vu les sourires sur tous les visages et les hochements de tête appréciateurs.

Marguerite et lui commencèrent de nouveau à marcher. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et le peu de gens qu'ils croisaient leur faisaient un sourire et inclinaient la tête devant Marguerite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demanda Roxton.

La jeune femme le regarda, perdue.

« Quoi? »

« Eh bien, tu vis en ce moment dans un palais situé dans une citée à l'abris, tu as une salle de bain, aucune corvée, de somptueux vêtements et bijoux, tous ces gens te font la révérence dès qu'ils te voient et te respecte profondément. Mais tu sembles...désintéressée. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire joueur:

« Oh? Et tu te demandes si je cache quelque chose et n'ai pas prévu un mauvais coup? Ou alors si je suis malade? »

Il lui rendit son sourire, la prit par la taille et plongea son regard dans les siens.

« Non. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu as dans la tête. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il s'écarta elle lui fit un sourire et soupira.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça lorsqu'on parle. »

« Je te fais tant d'effets? »

« Tu rêves! » Elle se dégagea de ses bras et marcha un peu plus loin.

« Marguerite! »

Il la rejoignit et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, nous allons devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion. » Dit-il fermement mais d'une voix douce. Il la vit nettement se tendre alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher, et elle ne le regarda pas.

« Je te promet que je ne prépare rien! » Fit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler et tu le sais pertinemment. »

« Pardon? »

« Ne joue pas à ça maintenant. Je veux parler de ça, de toi et moi, de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

« Roxton, il n'y a pas de nous. »

« Peut-être mais il y a bien quelque chose. Ne dis pas le contraire après tout ce que nous avons vécu! Mais enfin de quoi as-tu peur?! »

Elle se stoppa net. Ils étaient arrivés sur le côté du palais et il n'y avait personne dans les environs, tout le monde devait manger.

Marguerite se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Et le visage figé.

« C'est n'importe quoi. J'ai peur de rien du tout. »

« Alors parlons! Moi j'aimerais bien savoir où nous en sommes! »

« Où nous en sommes dans quoi?! Roxton, il n'y a rien! »

« Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à tout éviter, à tout fuir avec une telle hargne! Je ne comprends pas. Tout c'est beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps. Tu as changé, j'ai changé, et en bien! Et tu ne fuis plus devant certaines choses. Les relations familiales avec Challenger, Véronica et Ned, la découverte de ton statut ici, et lors de ta cécité tu as été plus ouverte. Mais pourtant dès qu'on en vient _là_ tu te replis sur toi-même et tu fuis! »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, furieuse...mais aussi visiblement craintive devant ces mots.

« Mais ça m'a beaucoup coûté tout ça! » S'exclama t-elle soudainement. « J'avais aussi considéré Summerlee comme une famille, ou du moins un excellent ami. Il a été le premier à m'accepter et à me faire me sentir si bien. Et pourtant il a disparu de ma vie quelques semaines plus tard! Et peut-être que si j'ai décidé de...d'aimer ouvertement Véronica, Malone et George c'est juste parce que je leur devais de leur montrer ce qu'ils voulaient dire pour moi, ce que leur présence voulait signifier. Peut-être qu'être aveugle m'a ironiquement ouvert les yeux sur certains points. Et peut-être qu'accepter simplement le fait d'être une Grande Prêtresse et de croire en tout ça n'est qu'un moyen d'enfin effacer cette colère et cette terreur de me savoir spéciale sans savoir pourquoi. Tu vois tout ça c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive dans toute ma vie. Des amis honnêtes et fidèles, une famille, le courage d'oublier et de reconstruire, des réponses. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, puisque tu insistes, je peux te dire que tout ça c'est nouveau et que j'en suis toujours terrifiée. J'ai peur qu'ils vous arrivent la même chose qu'à Arthur un de ces jours. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de m'apercevoir que je suis seule de nouveau. Parce que je sais que j'en souffrirai énormément et que cette fois je ne pourrai peut-être pas me relever. Et j'ai peur de décevoir tous ces gens et Benjamus et la mère de Véronica, de savoir que peut-être je ne suis pas capable d'accomplir ce qu'ils me demandent, d'échouer à un devoir qui est encore obscur alors que tous ont si confiance. J'ai peut-être peur de rayer tout ça par moi-même, parce qu'un jour je pourrai bien dévier de nouveau, ou que mon passé pourrai revenir menacer tout, y compris vos vies. Et l'inquiétude et ce sentiment assez étrange et très agréable et réchauffant lorsqu'on se sent aimé sont des choses qui s'ajoutent à tout le reste, et je ne veux pas les perdre, pas maintenant. Tout ce que tu as dis que je faisais à présent m'a demandé d'énormes efforts, et beaucoup de volonté. Alors si tu veux vraiment tout savoir je ne suis qu'humaine. Moi aussi j'ai mes limites et qu'importe ce que je peux dire ou faire j'aurais toujours mes limites. Et là j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient très proches. Alors peut-être que je suis lâche, peut-être que je fuis, mais il y a encore certaines choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas prête. » Finit-elle en murmurant.

John la regarda et acquiesça.

« Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi. Mais je pense aussi qu'en réalité tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et compréhensive. « Aucun d'entre nous ne te laissera tomber. Et si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose, ce qui n'arrivera pas, tu aurais toujours Assai, Gawain, Abigail et Avalon. Et tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, de fort et de merveilleux et qu'importe ce que tu feras jamais ce peuple ne sera déçu, justement parce que tu as le droit à l'erreur, que tu es humaine et que personne ne te blâmera pour avoir des doutes et pour avoir un passé sombre. Et ce sentiment assez étrange et qui réchauffe le cœur comme tu dis c'est le sentiment d'avoir une famille. C'est ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est entouré et qu'on aime et est aimé. Et ça n'est pas près de disparaître. L'inquiétude non plus et elle va dans les deux sens. Et si tu veux mon avis ta peur provient surtout du fait que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Tu ne te fais pas confiance, tu as peur de ce que tu serais capable de faire dans certaines circonstances, d'agir selon les mêmes instincts qui ont dirigés toute ta vie jusque là. Et c'est normal! Seulement tu n'as pas conscience que ça n'arrivera pas, que ça se serait déjà produit et que tu es une personne bien plus merveilleuse, talentueuse et honorable que tu ne le penses, Marguerite. Mais nous nous le savons. Je le sais. »

Devant ces mots son masque froid se rétracta et elle ne trouva rien à redire face à l'honnêteté et à la tendresse présentes dans le regard de Roxton. Il mit gentiment un mèche rebelle des cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille puis garda sa main sur son visage.

« Tu comprends? » Dit-il doucement, la suppliant presque de lui faire confiance. « Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis là et serais toujours là pour te protéger...et te garder sur le droit chemin si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne le supporterais pas, et je tuerais quiconque le tentera. Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi ou que tu es peur de mes sentiments...ou des tiens. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter là, de stopper tout ça. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Tout son corps tremblait. Qu'elle avait rêvé et attendu ce genre de mots de la bouche du chasseur! Mais qu'elle les redoutait aussi. Mais il était différent. Et il avait dit '_toujours_', ça faisait deux fois qu'il lui disait cela, la première fois l'année passée.

« J'aimerais pouvoir balayer toutes tes peurs et tous tes malheurs. » Continua t-il d'une voix tendre et déterminée, de moins en moins hésitante. « Si seulement tu me laissais le faire. Je me moque de ton passé, de ce que tu étais, de qui tu étais. Parce que je suis dans ton présent, et que je sais que ce que je vois en toi, que ce que tu cachais autrefois et parfois toujours aujourd'hui est extraordinaire, et que jamais je n'ai vécu et ressenti ça et que ça ne m'arrivera jamais plus si tu n'es pas avec moi. C'est pour ça que je veux être dans ton futur...je t'aime, Marguerite. »

Les yeux déjà trop brillants de Marguerite se remplir petit à petit de larmes. Avec une légère hésitation Roxton se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, en effleurant ses lèvres. Après tout il ne savait pas comment réagirait la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu cette déclaration et encore moins avouer ses sentiments ainsi. Bien entendu il voulait le faire, mais il voulait que Marguerite soit prête à entendre et à accepter.

La jeune femme resta sans mots, tremblante. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait vu que dans ses plus beaux rêves. Mais maintenant, dans la réalité, elle en avait peur. Cet homme était différent des autres qu'elle avait connu avant. S'il avait eu un côté caché elle l'aurait déjà découvert. Elle savait percevoir la personnalité cachée des gens et les faire se découvrir. Elle était devenue tristement experte en cela. Mais cet homme était honnête, gentil, généreux, beau, patient, protecteur et _doux_ - ce qu'elle préférait chez lui. Et il était en même temps fort, dangereux, intelligent, malin, courageux, brave et avait une langue acérée - ce qui était parfois désagréable lorsqu'il lui envoyait ses quatre vérités à la figure. Il parvenait à voir en elle, et il se trouvait qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait depuis le début - même si elle avait du mal à comprendre comment un homme tel que _lui_ pouvait ainsi être intéressé en quelqu'un comme _elle_. Après tout il était un Lord honorable de Grande Bretagne et elle n'était qu'une orpheline sans nom.

Il se décala légèrement d'elle et elle put voir la peur dans ses yeux. Elle l'aimait! Ca oui, elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dire. Ca faisait trop d'années, trop d'épreuves et de douleurs depuis qu'elle avait pour la dernière fois prononcé ces mots en les pensant réellement. Quelques larmes coulèrent finalement de ses yeux alors que d'horribles souvenirs revenaient à la surface et il les essuya tendrement du revers de la main.

« John...je...tu ne dois pas...il y a trop de choses... » Elle ferma les yeux et redevint plus calme. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle se retourna et marcha rapidement dans les profondeurs de la ville, se retenant de courir.

Il ne tenta pas de la rappeler ou de la stopper. Il savait que tenter de la retenir lui ferait du mal. Marguerite avait besoin de se sentir en confiance et libre. S'il la forçait ou la brusquait il savait qu'elle se sentirait menacée et qu'elle se renfermerait dans une carapace glacée. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait une telle crainte de se retrouver coincée, emprisonnée ou poussée. Et il n'aimait pas ses propres conclusions et ce qu'il savait déjà. Que ça vienne de son enfance et de ces maudits couvents et ce placard sombre, ou alors de ces mariages sur lesquels il avait entendu deux ou trois remarques ces derniers mois, ou certainement de tout ça plus d'autres choses, il était évident qu'on lui avait déjà fait du mal ainsi et rien que d'y penser le mettait dans une colère noire. Il serait maudit s'il lui faisait cela.

Il se retourna et rentra au palais, où ses amis devaient s'impatienter.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était à présent à elle de venir à lui.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Raisons

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 6 : Raisons.**

Abigail Layton rentra dans ses appartements, terriblement anxieuse pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle alla au salon et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Elle trouva Ned et Roxton dans la salle à manger, jouant à un jeu de réflexion avalonien qu'un des membres chargé de l'entretient du palais avait dû leur montrer.

« Bonsoir, messieurs. »

« Bonsoir, Abigail. » Répondit Malone avec un sourire. « Vous n'étiez pas au dîner ce soir? »

« Non finalement j'ai dû rester plus longtemps que prévu avec Gaël. Savez-vous où sont Véronica et Marguerite? »

« Véronica est dans sa chambre. »

La Protectrice hocha la tête, remarquant que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de savoir où était l'autre femme et que Roxton avait l'ai très silencieux et quelque part inquiet. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de leur chambre, à elle et aux deux autres femmes, et frappa à la porte de celle des plus jeunes.

« Entrez! »

Abigail pénétra dans la pièce et repéra sa fille cadette sur son lit occupée à terminer un portrait de Largo au fusain.

« C'est magnifique. »

Sa fille lui sourit.

« Merci. Je trouve que dessiner au fusain demande le même genre de coup d'œil que la peinture. Mais je ne serais pas le faire avec un simple crayon...contrairement à Marguerite. »

« Elle sait dessiner? »

« Oui. Merveilleusement. Et il lui faut à mon avis moins de temps qu'à moi pour mes peintures et mes portraits. »

Abigail sourit et observa l'autre côté de la chambre, nettement rangé et vide.

« Sais-tu où elle se trouve? »

Véronica secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce matin. Au déjeuner Roxton a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas et qu'elle était occupée ailleurs. Mais elle n'est pas venue au dîner non plus. Et Roxton était plus soucieux, mais il a dit qu'elle serait revenue bientôt. A mon avis ils ont dû avoir une discussion ou un accrochage avant midi et Marguerite avait besoin de se calmer. »

« Tu la connais mieux que moi, à ton avis où est-elle? »

« Je ne sais pas. A la Treehouse elle partait un peu plus loin dans la jungle ou plus souvent dans sa chambre. Elle doit être quelque part où elle se sent bien sinon elle serait déjà revenue ici. Peut-être au Temple du Temps? Elle y est déjà restée un bon moment l'autre fois. »

Sa mère secoua la tête.

« Non. J'ai croisé en rentrant Benjamus qui m'a dit qu'elle y était restée pendant des heures jusqu'à il y a une heure environ. »

« Alors...y a t-il un point d'eau par ici? Un coin tranquille de préférence? »

« Oui il y a le petit lac au fond du parc royal. Peu de gens vont jusque là-bas lorsqu'ils s'aventurent dans les jardins du palais. Et c'est magnifique et calme. »

« Alors elle doit être là-bas. Elle allait souvent au lac vers la Treehouse. Elle aime beaucoup l'eau. »

« Merci. »

La reine se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Maman? »

« Oui, chérie? »

« Bonne chance. » Fit Véronica avec un petit sourire. Elle regarda sa mère passer la porte, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

**8888888888**

Lorsque Abigail arriva près du petit lac, il faisait déjà presque totalement nuit. Elle chercha des yeux la rive et trouva enfin Marguerite, adossée à un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire et très près du lac. La jeune femme avait les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, ses bras entourant ses jambes et son menton posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'eau et son visage était pensif.

Abigail marqua un pause, contemplant cette femme qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé souhaiter revoir un jour. Sa petite fille était magnifique! Si incroyablement belle. Elle sourit en pensant que Tom et elle avait vraiment fait de merveilleux enfants. Toutes deux étaient incroyablement belles, intelligentes, braves, nobles et fortes.

Mais toutes deux étaient aussi quelque part gravement blessée par la vie qu'elles avaient menée.

Abigail souffla un bon coup et se dirigea doucement vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle s'assit à côté d'elle d'à peu près la même façon.

Marguerite ne tourna même pas les yeux vers Abigail, sachant très bien depuis un moment qui était arrivé. Finalement elle dit doucement et tout à fait neutrement, comme si toujours dans ses pensées:

« Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par venir me dénicher. Je suis surprise d'avoir eu autant de temps de répit, mais très heureuse. »

« En réalité on ne vous cherchait pas vraiment. Les autres sont toujours au palais, ils voulaient vous laisser libre puisque vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Est-ce pour ça que vous avez hésité avant de venir? »

Abigail fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant certaine que Marguerite n'avait pas tourné les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai sentit votre aura. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Vous avez la même que Véronica. Mais en plus...dense. »

« Vous pouvez détecter et lire les auras? C'est de vous dont Véronica parlait l'autre jour! »

« J'en suis capable depuis que j'ai été aveugle. »

« Aveugle?! » S'étrangla Abigail.

« Oh, c'était rien. Il y a quatre mois il y a eu un accident lors d'une de nos expéditions. Je suis devenue aveugle pendant une semaine environ et, alors que ça aurait dû être irréversible, j'ai recouvert la vue suite à un enchaînement hasardeux d'évènements. Je le dois beaucoup à Loryin, un Ancienne Zanga, et à Tom Layton. »

« Tom?! »

Décidément, Abigail allait de surprise en surprise. Comme si ça n'était pas assez de découvrir que son bébé avait ainsi souffert sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir!

« Oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Pendant toute cette histoire j'ai développé des pouvoirs qui, je le sais à présent, viennent de mon côté Grande Prêtresse. Des sens hyper développés, de formidables instincts et une lecture par l'esprit qui me permet de gérer tout ça et de pouvoir lire les auras. Et aussi l'Oeil Esprit, que je n'ai bien heureusement plus, évidemment. »

« Mais c'est quelque chose de rare et d'horrible! C'est mortel. » Souffla Abigail, peinée par ce qu'avait enduré la jeune femme.

« Hum. J'ai frôlé la mort. Mais Mr. Layton est apparu et m'a sauvée. Loryin a dit que ça pouvait arriver que les restes d'esprits soient bons lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur famille vivante et des gens lui étant proches. Quand ça a été finit j'ai pu me servir de ce qu'il m'avait transmit par une sorte de lien télépathique pour montrer à Véronica sa tombe. Son âme est libérée maintenant. »

Abigail sécha ses larmes, à la fois choquée et soulagée de ces évènements. Son enfant avait frôlé une mort atroce et à une poussière près elle ne l'aurait jamais revue, jamais su qu'elle était en vie. Et pourtant son mari l'avait sauvée et par là même son âme avait été libérée. Mais Marguerite se trompait - ou du moins ne savait pas tout là-dessus.

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi avoir hésité alors? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à tomber sur moi? »

« Non. Je te cherchais et Véronica m'a dit où je pourrais sûrement te trouver. »

Marguerite leva la tête et la tourna vers Abigail, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était confuse par cette tournure des évènements et ça l'avait sortit de la semi-torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était plongée une bonne partie de la journée. Le fait que la reine la cherchait et ce très soudain tutoiement la figeaient. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était dans cette citée se rappela presque douloureusement à elle. D'autant plus que Abigail semblait nerveuse et très hésitante, son visage et même sa voix emplis d'émotions. Ses yeux étaient encore larmoyants.

« Quoi? » Demanda t-elle, la voie tendue et presque un murmure. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'ai des choses à te dire. Des choses que tu dois savoir. »

Marguerite resserra sa prise sur elle-même, se sentant soudainement encore davantage vulnérable et fragile. Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même quelque chose brillait, quelque chose dont elle voulait désespérément se souvenir, une étincelle de vérité qu'elle avait déjà sentit la réchauffer une nuit spectralement glacée quatre mois auparavant.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Fit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Si Tom est venu à toi ainsi ça n'est pas seulement parce que tu es proche de Véronica. C'est en réalité parce que...parce que...tu es proche de lui. Et qu'il serait venu peu importe comment si ta vie était menacée et qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. »

« C'est impossible. » Répliqua Marguerite, la voix fragile et basse. « Je ne le connais pas. »

« Si, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu étais bien trop jeune pour en avoir des souvenirs. »

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire? »

Abigail bloqua ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Que tu es aussi importante à ses yeux que Véronica. Parce qu'il est ton père. »

Marguerite resta figée. Les mots que le spectre avait prononcé lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée, juste avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, résonnèrent dans son esprit : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je te protège, je suis là. Tiens le coup, mon enfant. Tout ira bien, tu verras_. _Je suis à tes côtés. Tu es protégée. _» Et cette présence si rassurante, se sentiment d'être complètement protégée et réchauffée, cette flamme brillant au fond d'elle, comme si inconsciemment elle savait.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est pas possible. »

« Ca l'est, Marguerite. Et tu le sais pertinemment. Tu sais que c'est vrai, tu l'a sentis. »

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Abigail, soudainement pâle. C'était pas possible. Elle devait se réveiller. Tout ne pouvait pas se passer si vite! D'abord Avalon, Morrighan, John et maintenant CA !! Des réponses et des choses qu'elle avait cherchées et attendues toute sa vie, pour lesquelles elle avait tout sacrifié, en l'espace de quelques jours, de quelques heures?!!

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire que... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue.

Abigail laissa couler quelques une des siennes sur ses joues.

« Je suis ta mère. Je sais que...c'est difficile. Je sais que tu te poses des questions et que tu es en colère. Mais nous ne savions pas! Nous pensions que tu étais morte, morte à l'âge de neuf mois en Angleterre. Ils nous avaient dit que tu l'étais. Jamais nous n'avons su...nous ne serions jamais partis aux Etats-Unis puis sur le Plateau sans toi sinon! »

« Quoi? Je comprends pas. Morte? » Fit faiblement Marguerite d'une voix tremblante.

« Il y a eu un terrible incendie dans notre maison un après-midi. Tu étais de l'autre côté, tu faisais la sieste dans ta chambre. Le feu s'est développé extrêmement rapidement. Nous avons tenté d'aller te chercher, ton père et moi, mais les pompiers et les secouristes sont arrivés et nous ont forcés à sortir! Mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez développés en ce temps-là pour que je puisse faire quelque chose. Lorsque ça s'est calmé il nous ont dit que rien n'avait été épargné, qu'il ne restait rien et que tu avais été tuée. Nous n'avions aucune raison de douter, et nous étions accablés de douleur. Alors nous avons brouillé les pistes et nous sommes partis le plus loin possible pour tenter de retrouver un peu de paix, de faire notre deuil et de survivre à la douleur. Mais, tous les deux, nous ne nous sommes jamais pardonné de n'avoir pu te sortir de là-bas, de n'avoir pu te protéger. Jamais. Même lorsque nous comme arrivé ici sur le Plateau. Nous nous sentions coupable de se qu'il s'était passé et nous pensions que se reconstruire une nouvelle vie nous permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Et Véronica est née. Jamais nous ne lui avons parlé de toi ou de se qu'il s'était passé, nous ne pouvions pas. Nous lui avons mentit sur beaucoup de choses. Mes origines, notre vie avant l'expédition, mon sang, mon rang, mes pouvoirs. Si nous avions seulement su que tu étais en vie, nous serions allés te chercher immédiatement. Toutes ces années...c'est pour cela que la force du Trion et ma mère ne m'ont pas laissée emmener Véronica ici avec moi il y a 12 ans, parce qu'elle devait être là, tu devais la rencontrer et vous deviez venir à Avalon ensembles. C'était risqué et hasardeux mais au fond ça a fonctionné. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que tu étais morte...et puis je t'ai vu l'autre jour, et tes yeux m'ont rappelés ceux de ma fille mais...et ce matin Benjamus m'a dit que tu étais l'Elue et que tu avais reçu les pouvoir de Morrighan et c'est là que j'ai su qui tu étais vraiment. Jamais nous ne t'aurions laissée derrière! Ton père et moi t'aimions plus que tout ce que nous avions et nous t'aurions emmenée avec nous. C'est pour ça que ton père t'est apparu, parce que pour que son âme soit libérée il fallait non seulement que Véronica se souvienne, mais aussi qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire et qui l'avait détruit de son vivant: te protéger. »

Marguerite secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sangloter ouvertement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le début de sa vie ait été si dramatique. Si sombrement et horriblement dramatique. Pas étonnant que sa vie ait continuée sur cette ligne. Et ses parents, qu'elle avait souvent haït pour l'avoir laissée si seule, avait autant souffert qu'elle et l'aimait profondément. Et son père, même mort depuis un moment, l'avait protégée. Sa mère était là devant elle, pleurait comme elle, et était toujours en vie, détenant et lui disant toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps, des réponses qui contrairement à ses craintes étaient pleines de regrets et d'amour. Elle connaissait enfin son identité, sa famille, et elle pouvait avoir le reste de ses réponses. Et en plus elle avait une petite sœur! Et dire qu'elle avait faillit la vendre!!

Abigail se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Marguerite se tendit mais finalement, instinctivement elle se sentit à l'aise, et protégée et aimée. Elle éclata en sanglots contre l'épaule de sa mère, qui la berça et lui murmura des paroles tendres:

« Je suis si désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie. Si désolée de ne pas avoir été là. Pour tout ce que tu as vécu seule. J'aurais tant aimé te voir grandir et avoir pu te protéger. Mais maintenant je suis là, Marguerite. Et je t'aime. Et je serais toujours là, tout comme ton père qui veillera toujours sur toi, et ta sœur. Je suis si navrée de vous avoir laissées toutes les deux seules dans des mondes cruels et dangereux. Mais je suis si fière de vous et de ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes déjà des femmes, et si intelligentes, et courageuses, et magnifiques. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau, même si tu n'as plus rien d'un bébé. Je t'aime, ma petite fille. »

**8888888888**

Marguerite marchait machinalement dans le palais. Ca faisait quelques minutes qu'elle et Abi...et _sa_ _mère_ s'étaient séparées. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'elle avait tout apprit et s'était contentée de pleurer dans les bras de la Protectrice, qui l'avait tenue longtemps, sans jamais cesser de la rassurer. Elle avait semblée légèrement inquiète du mutisme de la jeune femme mais le comprenait. Marguerite s'était étrangement sentit libre de pleurer devant cette femme presque comme une enfant, sentit libre d'exprimer ses faiblesses.

Sa mère (elle avait toujours du mal à former ces mots même dans son esprit) l'avait ramenée jusqu'au palais et avait semblé très en colère lorsqu'un Avatar était venu la chercher pour repousser un T-Rex qui s'approchait un peu trop des frontières du royaume. Abigail s'était assurée que Marguerite allait bien et qu'elle pouvait remonter seule et était repartie à contre-cœur, assez furieuse. Le pauvre Guerrier qui devait être nouveau et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans avait été assez intimidé et nerveux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa reine s'était mise dans un tel état.

Les pas de Marguerite la menèrent dans les appartements royaux - appartements de sa famille (elle n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer le fait qu'elle était réellement Princesse d'Avalon et du Plateau en plus d'être Grande Prêtresse, elle qui avait si souvent maudit cet endroit et tout fait - du moins presque- pour le quitter). Finalement la jeune femme, les yeux toujours humides, se dirigea sans même vraiment y réfléchir vers le couloir annexe.

**8888888888**

Roxton se réveilla, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il dormait extraordinairement bien depuis qu'il était à Avalon, se sentant en sécurité et sachant que les autres l'étaient également. Le bruit résonna encore une fois et ils comprit qu'on frappait doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise qu'il prit dans son dressing et alla ouvrir la porte, toujours un peu groggy.

Lorsqu'il vit qui c'était, il fut immédiatement réveillé. Marguerite se tenait devant lui, portant les mêmes vêtements que ce matin mais en plus chiffonnés, visiblement assez secouée, et les yeux beaucoup trop brillants. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le nom de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre lui. Très surprit, il eut quand même le réflexe de la serrer sans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos pour la rassurer. Il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec la jeune femme.

« Hey là. Ca va? »

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

« T'es sûr? »

Elle refit le même geste.

« Marguerite, que s'est-il passé? T'es certaine que tout va bien? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui, je suis sûre. » Murmura t-elle, mais elle resta contre lui. « Je suis fatiguée. »

« Eh bien dors. Tu peux dormir là si tu veux. Je dormirais sur le canapé là. »

« Elle me l'a dit. »

« Quoi? »

« Abigail. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle a su ce matin. Je sais que tu sais. »

« Oh. » Soudainement il comprenait tout, et il fut surprit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. « Elle t'a dit qu'elle était ta mère. Et tu le prends comment? »

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours lovée dans les bras du Lord.

« A ton avis ? Ca fait un choc. Et c'est assez étrange. Mais...je pense que je le prend bien. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi ils sont venus ici sans moi, pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien pu trouver sur eux. Il y a encore pas mal d'ombres et tout ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poser des questions. »

« Tu auras tout le temps pour ça maintenant. »

« Oui. Tout le temps. J'étais venue sur le Plateau pour ça. »

« Quoi?! »

Marguerite haussa de nouveau les épaules. A présent elle se sentait plus libre de partager ses secrets avec tous ces gens, famille de sang ou de cœur. Mais surtout avec cet homme, et elle lui devait des réponses, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« Pour mes réponses. Dans ma botte j'ai la moitié d'un artefact très précieux et dit magique que j'ai volé à un criminel de Shanghai : Xhan. Il voulait que je lui apporte l'autre moitié en échange de mon certificat de naissance. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un vrai, ou comment il se l'est procuré alors que j'ai essayé durant tant d'années, mais il n'était pas digne de confiance. Alors j'ai volé la première moitié du médaillon. Il n'était pas très content, d'une que j'ose le faire et de deux que j'y parvienne malgré tout son système de sécurité avec ses gardes dans son espèce de château. C'est un criminel très puissant. Il a énormément de monde à sa solde. Mais je lui ai échappé. Et maintenant je n'aurais jamais besoin de le revoir. »

« Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je connais sa réputation. Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que tu étais venue pour ça? »

« Comment aurai-je pu savoir que vous étiez dignes de confiance? Et puis après...je ne le souhaitais pas. »

Elle bailla.

« Dors. » Dit-il. « Tu es épuisée. »

Elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste et alla s'allonger. Lorsque Roxton voulu partir elle le retint.

« Attends, je...ne veux pas rester seule. Tu ne veux pas me tenir cette nuit? Juste me tenir? S'il te plait? » Jamais elle n'aurait osé dire ça à un homme - et surtout pas les derniers mots. Elle savait que trop bien ce qu'un homme désirait. Mais elle avait confiance en cet homme-là, et elle voulait sentir encore ses bras autour d'elle, pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas tout ça. Et pour se sentir rassurée.

Roxton acquiesça et s'allongea à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête contre la poitrine de l'homme et se relaxa. Les yeux fermés elle murmura:

« John? »

« Hum? »

« Merci. »

« De rien, Marguerite. »

En quelques minutes elle fut paisiblement endormie. Il l'observa un moment, s'émerveillant de pouvoir la tenir ainsi et de la regarder se reposer si paisiblement. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune, plus innocente et vulnérable en cet instant.

Il ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, car il savait qu'en venant ici ce soir Marguerite lui prouvait qu'elle retournait ses sentiments. Même si elle ne les mettait pas en mots concrets.

Au bout d'un moment il s'endormit également, un petit sourire aux lèvres, songeant à un avenir qui s'annonçait plutôt heureux.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	7. Naissance

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 7: Naissance. **

Lorsque Roxton se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Marguerite avait disparu. Il se redressa, surprit. Comment avait-elle réussit à se dégager de ses bras et à sortir du lit et de la chambre sans qu'il ne le remarque??!

Il secoua la tête et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir. Il entra dans la salle à manger et n'y vit qu'Abigail et Véronica discutant doucement.

« Bonjour, mesdames. »

« Bonjour. » Répondirent-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Marguerite? » Demanda t-il l'air préoccupé tout en recherchant un signe de la jeune femme. Il ajouta sans même y penser: « Lorsque je me suis réveillé elle n'était plus dans le lit et elle... » Il se stoppa net en tournant de nouveau la tête vers ses amies et en voyant les regards à la fois soucieux et amusés des deux femmes. Il se rendit soudainement compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. En un éclair il se souvint qu'il était devant un reine Protectrice qui était la mère de Marguerite et il rougit, comme un jeune garçon prit en faute. « Euh...je....veux dire...hum...qu'hier soir elle était fatiguée et qu'elle a juste dormit dans ma chambre avec moi...mais pas avec moi! Enfin si...mais on a juste dormit...et... »

Véronica éclata de rire et Abigail lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« Ne vous en faites pas, John. Je ne compte pas vous bannir de la citée ou vous transformer en pierre parce que Marguerite était dans la même chambre que vous toute la nuit. C'est une grande fille et elle est libre. » Abigail marcha lentement vers la sortie. Soudainement elle s'arrêta, juste à son niveau et dit d'une voix basse et froide, un ton qui lui rappela fortement celui de Marguerite. « Mais faites-lui du mal de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, et je vous promet que Protectrice ou pas, je vous tue. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il frissonna devant la menace qu'il ressentait juste par ce regard. Abigail partit ensuite calmement et sortit de la pièce.

Roxton avala difficilement, sachant à présent très bien de qui Marguerite tenait ses attitudes menaçantes et assez intimidantes, et lança un regard hésitant vers Véronica. Celle-ci le regardait toujours, amusée.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, John. » Puis sa voix se durcit. « Mais je suis entièrement derrière ma mère sur le dernier point. » Elle se leva et passa devant lui. Il resta un moment interdit avant d'aller à sa poursuite.

«Véronica, attends! » Il marcha à sa hauteur. « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous avez vu Marguerite ce matin? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas la voir revenir à la chambre mais maman m'a dit qu'elle pouvait sentir son aura au temple. »

« Bien. Je vais aller la rejoindre. »

« Roxton! Attends! Tu ne pourras pas y entrer, souviens-toi ce que Largo nous a dit. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais...toi tu peux! »

« Quoi? »

« Oui! Tu es de sa famille, tu peux y aller! »

La compréhension apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. C'est encore un peu bizarre. »

« Tu peux aller la voir et vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Roxton, peut-être qu'elle a seulement besoin d'être un peu seule. Marguerite est- »

« S'il te plait. » Il lui fit un regard de chien battu et elle soupira.

« Très bien! Ok! »

Ils allèrent jusqu'au temple et Véronica monta les marches avec un peu d'hésitation mais ne rencontra aucune résistance. Elle s'approcha des portes qui s'ouvrirent seule et entra. Avançant le long du couloir, elle observa ces murs chargés de puissance et d'histoire. Elle entra dans une grande pièce et un Prêtre d'environ 40 ans, bruns aux yeux verts vint tout de suite à sa rencontre en s'inclinant devant elle.

« Votre Altesse! Mais que faites-vous ici, Mlle? Comment êtes-vous entrée? »

« Bonjour...euh... »

« Henry, votre altesse. »

« Henry. Je viens voir Marguerite. »

« Mlle Marguerite est dans la bibliothèque avec d'autres de mes confrères, suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une grande pièce magnifique emplie de livres et d'autres écrits. Trois personnes étaient assises dans un coin, rangeant une pile de manuscrits tandis que trois autres parlaient doucement avec Marguerite, les capuches toujours en place, semblant très absorbés et surpris par ce que disait leur Grande Prêtresse. Finalement ils se séparèrent et Véronica remercia Henry avant de rejoindre Marguerite.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en arrivant derrière elle.

Marguerite se retourna, surprise et légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Salut. Comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici? »

« Oh, tu sais, ça sert d'avoir une sœur Grande Prêtresse et tout, les barrières magiques ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Au fait, tu es ok avec ça? » Fit Véronica avec un peu d'hésitation.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit l'autre jeune femme de la même manière. « Tu es ok avec ça? »

« Moi oui, parfaitement ok. »

« Moi aussi alors. »

Elles se sourirent presque timidement puis finir par éclater de rire devant la situation.

« Et autrement, pourquoi tu es là? » Demanda Marguerite toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh. Roxton était inquiet lorsqu'il s'est réveillé et que tu n'étais pas à ses côtés- »

« Il a dit _quoi_?!! »

« Ce sont ses mots, à mon avis ils sont sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Tu aurais dû le voir lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il disait devant maman et moi! » Rit Véronica.

« Il a fait _quoi_?!!! »

« C'était très drôle! Enfin bref, il m'a presque suppliée de venir ici puisqu'il ne peut pas entrer lui-même. »

« Mlle Marguerite!! » Appela une jeune Prêtresse d'environ 15 ans en courant vers elle, essoufflée.

« Oui, Kyra? »

« Vous devez venir tout de suite, Mlle! Dina va donner naissance! »

Marguerite fronça les sourcils.

« Euh...et alors? »

« Vous devez être là et l'aider! Vous êtes Grande Prêtresse! Vous devez souhaiter au bébé la bienvenue dans ce monde et le bonheur pour sa vie! »

Véronica eut un petit rire devant l'expression de Marguerite.

« Vous devez venir, Melle. » Confirma Benjamus en arrivant. « C'est la première naissance de la saison. Les autres seront prises en charge par d'autres Prêtres. Mais vous devez être présente pour les premiers-nés. »

« Youpi. » Fit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle se retourna vers Véronica. « Et arrêtes de rire, toi! C'est vraiment pas drôle! »

« Désolée. » Dit Véronica, toujours en souriant avec amusement.

« Oh, mais Madame la Protectrice à demander que la Princesse Véronica vienne également. Elle a dit que ça ferait un excellent premier contact avec votre rôle. »

« Pardon?! » S'écria celle-ci.

« Eh bien oui, le premier bébé de la saison doit être accueillit par une Protectrice et un Grand Prêtre. »

« Et toc! » Fit Marguerite.

Les deux sœurs suivirent rapidement Kyra à travers les rues. Roxton et Malone les rejoignirent et les femmes leur expliquèrent brièvement ce qu'il se passait. Il arrivèrent devant une hutte où quelques personnes attendaient. Ils inclinèrent tous la tête devant les deux femmes et Abigail vint les rejoindre.

« Ah, enfin, vous voilà les filles! » Elle tendit une petite boîte à Marguerite. « Tiens, tu va avoir besoin de ça dès à présent. Seul l'Elu peut l'ouvrir. Il s'agit du Sarion, et il a le même rôle que le Trion pour nous, sauf qu'il existe deux Trions et un seul Sarion. »

Marguerite ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir un collier de métal fin, en forme de triangle à l'envers avec le même symbole qui était présent dans la salle des Archives de Vie. Elle l'enfila rapidement et ressentit une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps.

« Ouah. C'était bizarre. »

« Tu t'y habitueras. Maintenant au travail. » La reine poussa ses filles dans la hutte sans que celles-ci n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle passèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre. A l'intérieur une femme brune était vraisemblablement très proche de donner naissance. Un homme brun d'environ 35 ans l'aidait dans le travail tandis que Paula l'assistait. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer elle leur sourit et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

Marguerite et Véronica se regardèrent, toutes les deux n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Tu crois qu'on peut démissionner? » Fit Marguerite, tendue, et Véronica secoua la tête avec un sourire.

Finalement elles s'approchèrent de la vieille femme.

« Ah enfin, les Princesses. »

« Une minute là, comment savez-vous que nous sommes sœurs? »

« Oh vous savez, Mlle Marguerite, les nouvelles circulent très rapidement ici. Pratiquement toute la citée est déjà au courant. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Je vous présente Dina, la futur maman et Luc, que je forme pour qu'il devienne guérisseur. Il s'agit du premier enfant de Dina et Marco. »

« Et que devons-nous faire au juste? » Demanda Véronica.

« Oh! Eh bien la Protectrice doit apporter réconfort et soutien à Dina. Et la Grande Prêtresse doit l'aider à accueillir correctement le bébé dans ce monde grâce à ses pouvoirs. »

« Grâce à _quoi_?! »

« Tout dépend. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'élue de Morrighan et les pouvoirs variaient entre les Cinq. J'ignore exactement quels dons vous possédez mais vous devez la soulager des douleurs pour que tout se passe bien et accueillir puis bénir l'enfant. »

Véronica échangea un regard avec Marguerite.

« Tu hérites de la partie la plus facile. » Fit la brune entre ses dents pour éviter que les autres, tous très occupés, ne l'entendent.

La blonde lui fit un sourire.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux : c'est toi l'aînée, après tout! »

Véronica alla vers Dina et lui prit la main, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, peu sûre de savoir si elle devait utiliser un pouvoir dont de toute façon elle ignorait tout.

Marguerite rejoint avec réticence Luc et se plaça vers lui.

« Paula! Le bébé se présente à l'envers! » S'exclama celui-ci. Au même moment Dina poussa un cri de douleur.

La vieille femme se dirigea vers l'avalonien, le visage plein d'inquiétude.

« Ce ne se présente pas bien. »

« Ben voyons. » Maugréa Marguerite.

Véronica tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Dina.

« Nous risquons de perdre la mère ou l'enfant...ou les deux. » Termina Paula.

« Non! » S'écria Dina. Elle saisit le poignet de Véronica. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je me moque de mourir, mais sauvez mon bébé! S'il vous plaît. »

La Princesse fronça les sourcils.

« Elle? » Demanda t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Tout comme Marguerite, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Oui. Elle. Ma fille. Je veux qu'elle vive. »

« Oh oh oh. On se calme là-dedans. » Fit Marguerite en levant une main. « Personne ne va mourir ici, ok? »

Tous la regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'espoir et visiblement prêt à l'écouter qu'importe ce qu'elle avait à dire. Voyant cela Marguerite regretta d'avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus et d'avoir parlé.

« Bon. Alors...déjà Paula vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait? Pas la peine d'être tous ici maintenant. Merci de votre aide. »

« Bien, Votre Altesse. »

La vieille femme fit une révérence et sortit.

« Luc, continuez à l'assister. »

« Oui, Princesse. »

Véronica s'approcha de sa sœur, légèrement paniquée.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais! Parce que moi je n'ai pas d'expérience là-dedans et Dina ne va vraiment pas bien! Je sais pas ce qu'on doit faire dans ce genre de situation!!» Murmura t-elle, faisant en sorte de ne pas être entendu des autres.

Marguerite garda les yeux rivés sur le lit et la jeune femme.

« J'ai déjà assisté à un accouchement. Mais...Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en fait. »

« Quoi?! Mais tu dis que tu as déjà fait ça!! »

« Mais je n'étais pas de ce côté-ci!! » Répliqua sa sœur d'une voix stressée, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Véronica écarquilla les yeux devant cette phrase, mais Marguerite ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« J'essaie de réagir à l'intuition, en espérant que ce sont mes instincts de Prêtresse qui me guident et pas autre chose. »

Véronica acquiesça, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. En entendant le nouveau cri de Dina elle se précipita à ses côtés, lui prit la main et posa l'autre contre son front trempé de sueur et fiévreux.

Marguerite se força à respirer doucement. Si c'était son rôle elle devait savoir quoi faire au fond d'elle-même, comme pour tout le reste. Elle se mit sur le côté du lit et se concentra sur ses sensation.

« Elle perd trop de sang. » Lui dit Luc d'une voix apeurée. « Le bébé ne résistera pas longtemps. Je ne pourrai pas sauver les deux. Il nous reste très peu de temps. »

Marguerite hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait écouté et ferma les yeux.

De son côté Véroncia réagissait de la même manière. Le Trion chauffait à mesure que ses sentiments et son empathie pour la douleur de Dina apparaissait. Elle voulait tellement la soulager et la rassurer! Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains brillèrent d'une lueur brillante et pure, et Dina lui fit un sourire en se sentant plus rassurée.

Marguerite su soudainement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le Sarion émit de la chaleur et elle tendit les deux mains, paumes vers le bas, par-dessus le ventre de Dina. Une énergie bleue-vert les entoura et vint envelopper sa cible. Dina cessa de hurler de douleur et respira mieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard un cri de nouveau-né se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Luc le tendit à Marguerite qui le prit, tandis que Véronica continuait son traitement sur la jeune maman. Le Guérisseur coupa le cordon puis commença à traiter Dina pendant que Marguerite enveloppait le bébé dans une petite couverture beige après l'avoir rapidement nettoyé.

Soudainement l'Elue parla en avalonien, langue que tous les citadins connaissaient et que les deux Princesses maîtrisaient instinctivement. Et le bébé cessa de pleurer, entouré par une lumière bleue-vert.

**« Bienvenue à toi, enfant d'Avalon, enfant de la Nature. Que ta naissance apporte joie et paix autour de toi. Que ton existence soit bénie par Morrighan et ses confères. Par les Protectrices et les Prêtres. Qu'ils t'apportent bonheur, santé, bonté et paix. Je te béni ici et aujourd'hui. Que le Plateau et Avalon t'apporte la chance et l'amour, et ceci pour l'ensemble de ta vie. »**

L'aura s'évanouit et le bébé gazouilla. Marguerite leva la tête vers les autres. Luc avait terminé et bordait correctement Dina. Véronica avait également finit ses soins et était assise à côté de la jeune maman, visiblement soulagée. Dina quant à elle était pâle et fatiguée, mais allait bien et ne souffrait plus. Elle avait aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Marguerite s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa le bébé dans les bras avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. » Dit Dina après avoir observé son enfant. « Merci à toutes les deux. » Fit-elle en relevant les yeux vers les deux Princesses. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent.

Luc inclina la tête avec respect.

« Merci, Luc. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivé sans vous. » Dit Véronica.

« De rien, Votre Altesse. Ce fut un honneur. Jamais je ne serais arrivé à les sauver sans vous deux. Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir. Il est rare d'avoir de tels dirigeants. Nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire avec des Princesses aussi bonnes que vous à notre tête. »

Véronica lui sourit, légèrement gênée, et s'éloigna. Un jeune homme qui était assis dans le couloir depuis le début se leva avec anxiété en les voyant arriver, Paula à ses côtés.

« Je vous présente Marco, le mari de Dina. » Dit celle-ci.

« Vos Altesses. » Fit celui-ci avec une petite et rapide révérence, visiblement mortellement inquiet.

« Tout va bien. Elles se portent bien toutes les deux. Et c'est une petite fille. » Expliqua Marguerite, prenant pitié du pauvre homme. « Vous pouvez aller les voir. »

Les yeux de Marco brillèrent et il souffla de soulagement.

« Merci merci!! » Fit-il en leur prenant les mains. « Soyez bénies toutes les deux. Merci pour tout! » Finalement il se précipita vers la chambre. Paula leur fit un signe de tête et le suivit.

Véronica eut un petit rire et se permit enfin de souffler de soulagement puisqu'elles étaient seules.

« Je ne ferais certainement pas ça tous les jours! » Dit-elle.

« Moi non plus! »

« Je nous voyais déjà avec deux cadavres sur les bras. Ca aurait fait bien pour commencer notre nouvelle royauté. »

« Moi aussi. Mais finalement on s'en est sortit. Merci à ces étranges mais très pratiques petits colliers et grands pouvoirs. »

« C'est certain. Je me demande jusqu'où ça peut aller. »

Marguerite haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois qu'il y a toujours autant de monde dehors? »

« Possible. » Grimaça Véronica. « Il va falloir qu'on sorte. »

« Bon. » Soupira Marguerite. « Le plus tôt sera la mieux...Et si on sortait par derrière? » Fit-elle tout à coup.

Véronica la regarda, une étincelle dans les yeux, considérant vraiment son idée. Au même moment elles grimacèrent.

« Non. » Firent-elles en riant.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. Maman nous attend. Les autres aussi. » Dit Véronica.

Elles marchèrent vers la porte.

« Y'a vraiment des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis venue sur ce fichu Plateau. » Maugréa Marguerite.

Véronica sourit.

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent dehors tout le monde se tut et certains s'inclinèrent. Toutes deux étaient assez sales : Véronica avaient les vêtements chiffonnés et ses cheveux étaient légèrement emmêlés. Les vêtements de Marguerite était dans le même état que ceux de sa sœur et ses mains étaient tâchées de sang, tout comme le bas de ses manches.

Les deux Princesses échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise devant la situation. Finalement Abigail s'approcha d'elles et leur sourit.

« Alors? »

Véronica la regarda avec gratitude.

« Tout va bien. C'est une petite fille. »

Les gens applaudirent et finirent par se disperser, parlant joyeusement entre eux.

Roxton s'approcha de Marguerite et lui sourit, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Malone fit de même pour Véronica, sous le regard amusé de la Protectrice.

« Félicitations. A toutes les deux. Je suis fière de vous. »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent et ils rentrèrent tous au Palais. Marguerite et Véronica avait grand besoin de se changer, et de prendre une douche pour l'une d'entre elles.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Petite explication : **_Pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi je tiens tant à coller un enfant 'pré-Plateau' à Marguerite c'est simple. Au début du vingtième siècle les moyens de contraceptions étaient assez limités (sans blague!!!). En considérant que Marguerite est apparemment une femme en bonne santé et d'après ce qu'on sait plutôt...euh...'active' (ahem...!) et que surtout elle a été mariée plusieurs fois il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée enceinte. Ok, une telle femme devait savoir prévenir ce genre de chose. Mais quand même, on ne sait pas après tout si dans ses mariages elle n'avait pas voulu d'enfants. Ou même en dehors de ceux-ci, à mon avis elle a dû avoir pas mal d'amants au cours de sa vie lorsqu'on voit qu'elle n'a aucun problème à utiliser son corps pour sortir des situations à problème. Et puis moi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'adore les petits! Et le drame aussi...et je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve qu'un perso comme Marguerite est une vraie mine d'or pour les petites histoires dramatiques!!_


	8. Famille

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 8: Famille.**

Marguerite sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavée et habillée en bordeaux, une fine couronne d'argent ornant son front. Elle se dirigea tranquillement de l'autre côté de la chambre et s'assit sur son grand lit, jouant pensivement avec le Sarion.

Véronica l'observa, elle aussi changée, se demandant ce qui pouvait troublée sa sœur à ce point.

« Marguerite? »

« Hum? »

« Ca va? »

« Bien. »

« Tu ne mentirais pas à ta petite sœur? »Fit Véronica en espérant que l'autre femme ne se braque pas face à ce commentaire. Après tout ça ne faisait même pas un jour que l'européenne avait apprit sa véritable identité et su qu'elle avait encore de la famille en vie et en plus près d'elle.

Marguerite sortit de sa rêverie, prise de cours par la phrase de Véronica. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, la scrutant d'un regard étrange. D'un côté la situation n'avait en rien changé sa nature méfiante et secrète. Peut-être même que ça l'avait renforcée : après tout avant elle gardait ses secrets par prudence et par principe. Mais à présent elle avait également l'inquiétude supplémentaire des réactions de sa famille. Elle avait à présent une sœur et une mère. Deux femmes profondément honnêtes qui ne savaient rien de la vraie existence de Marguerite Krux, Miss Smith, et bien d'autres. Si jamais elles apprenaient ces choses, elles seraient forcément choquées, révoltées et auraient honte de tout ça. Mais en même temps si Marguerite continuait à porter un masque, à débiter mensonges sur mensonges, faux semblants sur faux semblants, elle repousserait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, toujours recherché toute sa vie. Finalement elle décida qu'elle leur devait de faire des efforts.

« Ca va. C'est juste que...j'ai ce sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose. »

Véronica fronça les sourcils.

« Version instinct de préservation de l'aventurière ou version avertissement magique de Prêtresse et Princesse? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être les deux. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

« Dis, Marguerite, pour ce que tu as dis tout à- » Véronica fut coupée par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. « Oui? »

« C'est moi. Je peux entrer? » Demanda la voix d'Abigail.

Véronica sourit.

« Bien sûr! »

La reine entra et sourit à ses deux filles. Rien que de les voir lui faisait se demander si elle n'était pas tomber dans un étrange coma et rêvait tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller et s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours aussi seule à Avalon. Que sa fille cadette était toujours quelque part dans la jungle, sans elle, abandonnée à elle-même. Et que son aînée était bel et bien décédée à l'âge de neuf mois dans les flammes sans avoir une chance de vivre pour connaître le monde.

Abigail alla s'asseoir à côté de Marguerite et fit signe à Véronica de les rejoindre. La blonde s'assit confortablement sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda t-elle en voyant la boîte que tenait sa mère.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit et en sortit quelques peintures.

« Eh bien, ça, c'est votre grand-mère Leïa, à qui Marguerite doit son second prénom, et votre grand-père Zaod. » Les deux femmes regardèrent avec curiosité la peinture. « Ma mère était une grande Protectrice. Mais elle avait beaucoup de rêves qu'elle n'a jamais osé mener à bien. Ce que je ne me suis pas gênée à faire en partant pour l'Autre Monde et en épousant votre père! Et mon père était un grand homme, un grand guerrier. Il était brave, intrépide et énergique. Il ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et adorait voyager. Il était aussi une extraordinaire tête brûlée et ne cessait de laisser libre court à son impulsivité. Que des traits que je pense malheureusement vous avoir passés à toutes les deux. Et en réalité papa n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Il avait un passé assez trouble, et n'était pas originaire d'Avalon. Beaucoup se méfiait de lui, car peu savait ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Il est vrai que c'était un voleur d'une tribu aujourd'hui disparue, tribu qui avait coutume de piller les autres villages. Mais en arrivant à Avalon il a voulu changer pour ma mère. Et il a réussit. »

Marguerite retint son rire, à la fois sarcastique, ironique et quelque part soulagé. Au moins elle se sentait soudainement moins seule. Son grand-père avait été un peu dans le même cas qu'elle. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute: elle avait des gênes de voleur et pilleur. Et descendait d'un membre de toute une tribu criminelle. L'ironie de tout ça passée, il était vrai que ça soulageait grandement de découvrir que sa famille n'était pas entièrement blanche et pure, après tout. Ses propres parents avaient eu pas mal de secrets, et elle avait comme l'impression qu'Abigail en avait toujours. Visiblement les secrets étaient courants dans cette famille.

Si elle retint ses commentaires, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa cadette, et Marguerite commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire avoir une petite sœur.

« Ah! Tu dois avoir hérité de ses gênes à lui, toi! »

Marguerite lui jeta un regard volontairement glacé tandis qu'Abigail sourit mais ne pu cacher sa curiosité.

« Ah oui? » Demanda t-elle.

Sa fille haussa les épaules tandis que Véronica se retint de rire une nouvelle fois. Après tout même si à présent elle se sentait plus libre de provoquer et taquiner Marguerite elle ne savait pas si l'autre femme n'était pas capable de le lui faire regretter, sœur ou non.

« J'ai été voleuse. Un temps. » Dit Marguerite, cachant son malaise.

Abigail l'observa d'un air inquisiteur mais tendre et non condamnant. Véronica lui en avait déjà parlé un peu.

« Un temps? »

« En fait...pendant quasiment une grande partie de ma vie...plus ou moins. »

« Elle a été recherchée sur les cinq continents. » Dit Véronica. Elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure.

« Et j'en connais certains qui n'ont pas à écouter les conversations privées des autres! Il me semble n'avoir jamais mentionné ce détail devant toi! »

« _Détail_?!! »

« Les cinq? » Fit Abigail avec un petit sourire, mi-amusé, mi-grave.

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant piégée mais rassurée par leur réaction.

« En fait, à présent je crois que l'Egypte doit m'avoir oubliée ainsi que les Amériques. Je dois être tranquille en Angleterre...peut-être. Mais de toute façon aucun n'est jamais arrivé à m'attraper ou à me démasquer après tout...sauf l'Italie une fois...mais c'est fou ce que les pots de vin peuvent faire. »

« Au fait, tu volais quoi...ou qui? » Demanda Véronica, soudainement curieuse.

« A ton avis! Ce qui avait de la valeur! Des œuvres d'art, des bijoux, des papiers- »

« Des papiers?! »

« Chez nous, et dans certains cercles, des papiers et des informations valent plus cher qu'une cargaison entière de diamants...et sont plus dangereux aussi. Et j'ai presque toujours volé des riches...ce sont eux qui ont tout. »

« Et personne ne t'a jamais volée, toi? »

Les yeux de Marguerite brillèrent de consternation, d'indignation et d'horreur:

« Et puis quoi encore?!! »

« Ah, je vois. Fierté des professionnels. Je pari que tu aurais tué n'importe qui qui aurait essayé. » Rit Véronica.

Le regard que Marguerite lui lança apprit à Véronica qu'en réalité, ça devait même être arrivé. Elle laissa alors tomber le sujet, ne souhaitant pas atterrir dans des zones troubles. Elle se doutait que Marguerite avait dû avoir une vie trépidante et pas seulement fait de vols. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de cadavres aussi.

Abigail secoua la tête, étant arrivée à la même conclusion que sa fille cadette. Qu'importe ce que son aînée avait fait dans son passé. Jamais elle ne la rejetterait. Surtout qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle était à présent une personne en qui beaucoup de monde avaient confiance.

« Et dites-voir, toutes les deux. » Dit finalement la reine d'un ton léger. « Et si on parlait des hommes. J'ai manqué beaucoup trop de choses. »

A ces mots les yeux de Véronica se baissèrent alors qu'elle était soudainement mal à l'aise et ceux de Marguerite brillèrent d'horreur.

La native n'avait aucune envie de dire à sa mère les erreurs qu'elle avait commises lorsqu'elle avait rencontré à 19 ans un homme duquel elle pensait être amoureuse et à qui elle avait tout donné, dont sa confiance et sa virginité. A cet âge là elle était encore totalement naïve sur l'amour et les mensonges, et cet homme l'avait manipulée, lui disant des choses merveilleuses, lui montrant de l'affection, lui portant attention. En réalité tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir rester dans la Treehouse et bien entendu profiter d'elle. Elle s'était aperçu bien trop tard qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait alors pas attendu pour le mettre à la porte.

Quant à Marguerite, elle ne souhaitait pas du tout avouer toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites et toutes les blessures dont elle souffrait encore à cause des hommes desquels elle avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin. Qu'ils aient été ses époux ou simplement des hommes qu'elle avait connu qu'un très court moment. Trop de ses plus profondes blessures sentimentales et certaines physiques étaient liées à eux. Comme cet homme sans nom et sans un visage vraiment clair qu'elle avait malheureusement rencontré une nuit dans ce fichu Night Club où elle avait travaillé plus ou moins avec Adrienne. Cette nuit là elle en avait eu assez, assez de leur vie, assez de se demander pourquoi elle était orpheline, assez de ressasser les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans les différents internats dans lesquels elle avait séjourné avant de s'enfuir quelques mois avant, assez de se dire que peut-être un jour sa vie s'améliorerait, qu'elle serait riche et aimée, assez de vivre cette foutue existence de petite voleuse, arnaqueuse et paria, même si elle et Adrienne commençait à sérieusement s'enrichir. Et cette nuit là elle avait bu, et bu, et bu. Son amie avait toujours été étonnée de sa capacité à tenir l'alcool à un si jeune et inexpérimenté âge. Et pourtant Marguerite avait pour une fois, une seule et dernière fois dans sa vie, bu intentionnellement jusqu'à cet instant où tout autour de nous semble un brouillard, où tous les problèmes et toutes les sombres pensées qui nous hantent d'habitude l'esprit sont balayés, et où l'on peut enfin oublier.

Malheureusement pour elle, faire cela à 14 ans dans un Night Club où seuls les hommes riches et malhonnêtes traînent après minuit était loin d'être quelque chose de recommandé quand on était jeune, jolie, connue pour être présumée hors-la-loi et seule, Adrienne n'étant pas vraiment dans le coin.

Même si les évènements de la nuit étaient troubles dans sa mémoire, son ivresse n'avait pas totalement emporté sa perception et elle avait été bien consciente de tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque ce maudit salaud l'avait emmenée avec lui à l'extérieur de la salle. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre que louaient son amie et elle, l'alcool n'avait toujours pas quitté son sang. Et pourtant elle était complètement lucide, même si son expression et son attitude étaient inhabituelles. Là elle avait dit, murmuré et crié tout ce qu'elle pensait devant Adrienne, sans jamais avoué pleinement ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle avait maudit sa propre vie, son propre sang, sa propre situation. Elle s'était maudite elle-même et avait haït tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à elle. Son amie avait très bien comprit ce qui était arrivé, mais bien entendu elle n'avait rien trouvé pour la réconforter.

Et quelque part, ce fut ce matin-là lorsque l'alcool déserta complètement le système de la jeune Marguerite et laissa seulement la douleur émotionnelle comme physique, l'amertume, la colère et la honte, qu'elle avait su et réalisé que le monde ne demandait aucun sentiment. Après tout, ce monde lui avait à présent prit tout ce qu'elle avait, y comprit ses illusions, et elle ne lui devait absolument rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent rapidement à la réalité en entendant de nouveau la voix de leur mère.

« Après tout les premières expériences émotionnelles et physiques sont très importantes. Et malheureusement je n'étais pas là. C'est un sujet dont on devrait parler. »

Véronica et Marguerite échangèrent un regard.

« Ce n'est pas un bonne idée. » Dirent-elles en même temps.

Sentant leur réticence et leur tension, le cœur d'Abigail se serra.

« Oh là. Ca n'a vraiment pas été une bonne expérience. Je suis désolée. »

Les deux femmes haussèrent les épaules.

« Et autrement, pas d'amour? A part Ned et John, bien sûr. » Dit Abigail, en retenant un sourire en voyant le regard qu'elles lui lancèrent à la dernière remarque.

« Bien...il y a eu Danu. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui. » Sourit Véronica. « Mais bon. »

« Et toi, Marguerite? Pas de mariage? »

La jeune femme la regarda, visiblement mal à l'aise quant au sujet.

« Si. »

Véronica sursauta. Marguerite avait été mariée?!!!

« Des mariages en fait. »

Abigail contrôla son expression, restant calme et rassurante. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point les souffrances qui émanaient de sa fille la touchait, ni sa colère face à cette vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

« Plusieurs? » Fit-elle d'un ton doux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Marguerite se referme complètement si elle se sentait attaquée ou repoussée.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec réticence.

« Quatre, en fait. » Dit-elle prudemment tout en continuant à scanner les deux autres femmes.

Véronica s'empêcha de laisser sa mâchoire tomber. Elle ne savait même pas qu'en Europe on pouvait faire ça!

Marguerite sembla légèrement rassurée de leur réaction et continua:

« Mais ça n'était pas vraiment...de bonnes expériences. D'ailleurs ils sont tous morts. »

« Comment? » Demanda doucement Abigail.

« Le premier, avec lequel je me suis mariée quand j'avais 17 ans, a été tué lors d'un rendez-vous six mois après le mariage. En réalité il avait des tas de dettes. Dettes qui d'ailleurs me sont retombées dessus, sur moi et non pas sur ses deux maîtresses avec lesquelles il passait le plus clair de son temps. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment pleuré. Le second mariage à duré à peine 4 mois. Il a été tué par son patron, ce qui a révélé qu'il ne travaillait pas vraiment pour des gens très honnêtes. J'ai hérité d'une assez vaste fortune, sale ou non, ça restait une fortune. Le troisième à duré un an et deux mois. Il a reçu une balle en pleine tête. Là encore j'ai reçu un immense dédommagement que je méritait amplement après... enfin...et le dernier à duré deux ans et demi. »

« Tant que ça? »

Les yeux de Marguerite s'était voilé davantage et sa voix était détachée et froide de nouveau. Elle haussa les épaules à la question de sa sœur.

« C'est normal. Celui-là était totalement calculé. C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'il m'épouse et c'est moi qui ai...disons mit fin au mariage. »

Quelque part aucune des deux autres ne voulaient vraiment savoir de quelle manière l'union avait prit fin.

« Pourquoi calculer ce mariage? Tu ne devais pas être très pressée à t'engager à nouveau après ce qu'il t'étais arrivé? » Demanda sa mère.

Marguerite secoua la tête, perdant de sa froideur.

« Non. Mais ça n'était pas pour ça. Je devais le faire pour...une cause. J'avais besoin d'être la femme du Baron Von Helsing pour ce que je devais faire et pour avoir ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Et dans quoi tu travaillais au juste? » Demanda Abigail, sentant soudainement quelque chose de nouveau.

Marguerite baissa les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis...tenue au secret. »

Abigail acquiesça.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça? » Demanda Véronica.

Sa mère lui répondit.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle a donné sa parole ou a signé un papier officiel stipulant qu'elle ne devait révéler certaines informations aux personnes non autorisées de les détenir. C'est une pratique courante pour les gouvernements. »

Marguerite ne dit pas qu'en réalité elle avait juste donné sa parole à Winston Churchill qu'elle ne révélerait les secrets gouvernementaux à personne dans ce monde : comme si ça n'allait pas de soi! D'ailleurs Winnie lui avait dit cela avec beaucoup d'humour, sachant que quelqu'un ayant une existence telle que la sienne et étant une solitaire comme elle ne révélait jamais rien à personne. Mais en même temps elle n'était plus vraiment dans leur monde ici, non? Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'embarquer sa famille dans tous ses complots compliqués, horribles et dangereux.

« Et dans tout ça je n'ai même pas eu de petits enfants? » Demanda Abigail, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Marguerite pâlit et son regard brilla soudainement. Véronica se souvint de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander tout à l'heure et de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle aidait à l'accouchement. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Sa mère réagit de la même manière, se demandant ce que sa fille avait subit encore. N'avait-elle pas eu de répit? Cette pensée peina la Reine mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. On frappa à la porte puis une Prêtresse entra, sa capuche toujours en place, détail qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Marguerite. L'avalonienne fit une révérence en voyant les trois femmes réunies.

Marguerite se leva, recomposant son attitude, soulagée de cette intrusion qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle reconnut facilement malgré la tenue la femme de 46 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts perçants. Elle l'avait rencontrée dans le Temple plus tôt et savait que cette Prêtresse avait des pouvoirs assez élevés.

« Maly? Que se passe t-il? »

« Désolée de vous déranger, Grande Prêtresse, mais nous avons un problème au Temple. Taram et Solon ont découvert quelque chose. Vous devriez venir, Mlle. »

« Bien. Excusez-moi. » Fit Marguerite pour sa mère et sa sœur. Puis elle suivit la Prêtresse, refermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

Véronica et Abigail échangèrent un regard.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de cette occasion d'éviter les questions. » Fit la plus vieille.

Sa fille acquiesça gravement.

« Elle fait ça tout le temps quand on s'approche trop de quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas. Pourtant maintenant elle est beaucoup plus ouverte. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant d'elle même. Du moins pas devant moi. Peut-être qu'elle le fait avec Roxton. »

**8888888888**

Marguerite soupira, le son résonna dans la grande salle du Temple du Temps.

« Et vous avez trouvé ça à dix minutes de la citée, à l'intérieur des frontières? »

Solon, un prêtre d'une cinquantaine d'années, et Taram, de 18 ans, hochèrent la tête. Les 13 autres Prêtres rassemblés autour d'eux se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Je pensais que personne ne pouvait s'introduire dans le royaume? » Demanda Marguerite d'une voix assez froide.

« C'est la cas, Votre Altesse. » Répondit Lynn, la sœur, aînée de 3 ans, de Taram. « Mais il peut arriver que certaines personnes trouvent un passage ou qu'un exilé livre les secrets des portails par vengeance. »

Marguerite hocha la tête d'un air irrité. Forcément il y avait toujours la nature humaine pour se mettre en travers du chemin. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire ces gens autour d'elle, elle était toujours convaincue que le mal était la plus grande partie de la nature de l'homme.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur ce qu'elle tenait. Une plaque d'identification militaire allemande. Le nom ne lui était pas familier, et elle se demandait comment cet objet avait pu atterrir ici. Il était impossible que le pilote de l'année passée ait pu ramener des amis. Il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à revenir vers le Plateau et surtout il souhaitait plus que tout laisser Marguerite dans ce monde en espérant qu'elle y reste et y meurt, puisque Summerlee et Malone l'avaient empêché de la tuer par lui-même. Alors comment un soldat allemand pouvait _encore _avoir atterrit ici ?!!!

Les autres ignoraient toujours tout de cette partie de sa vie. Et cette histoire ramenait trop de souvenirs en elle. Elle se força à se calmer, se rappelant que peu étaient les gens qui savaient qui elle était en réalité, et qu'il y avait vraiment peu de chances pour qu'il soit là pour elle. Et de toute manière celui qui avait laissé échapper ça devait être mort à présent.

« Devons-nous informer les Avatars, Princesse? » Demanda Henry.

« Non non. Pas la peine, merci. J'en informerais directement Abigail. »

« A votre avis, s'agit-il d'une menace? » S'enquit Jim, la mari de Maly, un grand homme blond et bien bâtit aux yeux sombres.

Marguerite leva les yeux vers eux, son regard déterminé et perçant.

« Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, restez tous sur vos gardes discrètement. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

**8888888888**

Marguerite arriva pour le dîner et s'installa calmement à la table aux côtés de sa mère.

« Que voulaient-ils? » Demanda celle-ci.

Sa fille sortit la plaque militaire et la lui tendit, lui expliquant où deux des Prêtres l'avaient trouvée.

« Etrange. Enfin. Nous verrons cela plus tard. »

La reine rangea l'objet et ils commencèrent à dîner. Après quelques discussions et une fois leur repas terminé ils se séparèrent. Marguerite partit dans la chambre, Ned et Véronica discutaient doucement dans un coin, le jeune homme ayant une main de la blonde dans la sienne, tandis que Roxton discutait tranquillement avec Abigail. Finalement la conversation revint inévitablement vers Marguerite, un sujet qu'ils aimaient naturellement tous les deux.

« Vous a t-elle déjà parlé de son enfance? » Demanda la Protectrice.

Roxton s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Très peu en fait. La première fois était lors de sa cécité. »

La femme soupira gravement, les yeux voilés et tristes.

« Je suppose que ça non plus n'a pas du être joyeux. »

« Non. Pas vraiment, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Fit Roxton avec un peu de colère dans la voix. « L'un des couvents en Angleterre était géré par des gens aux méthodes éducatives et à la conscience très réduites. »

« Que s'est-il passé? » Devant le regard de l'homme elle ajouta: « Ne vous en faite pas, John, ce n'est pas trahir sa confiance. Je ne lui en parlerais pas. J'ai juste besoin de savoir. J'aimerais juste pouvoir aider ma fille, comme j'aurais dû devoir le faire lorsqu'elle était enfant et durant toute sa vie. »

Finalement il acquiesça, comprenant le sentiment de crainte, d'impuissance et de frustration qu'il pouvait lire en elle.

« Etant donné qu'elle était vue comme une orpheline et qu'elle était dans un couvent pour filles de riches, tout ce qui allait de travers à l'internat et dans l'école lui était remit sur le dos, d'autant plus qu'elle était une fillette solitaire et perçue comme étrange. Ces espèces de crétins l'enfermaient dans un...dans un petit placard sombre, où elle ne voyait absolument rien. Elle avait six ans, et depuis elle a une phobie du noir complet. C'est ce qui a été difficile en plus pour elle lorsqu'elle a été aveugle. Mais elle a changé d'internat un mois après ça. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait dans le suivant. »

Abigail soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ces imbéciles ont de la chance que je ne puisse me permettre d'aller en Angleterre. Sinon je les retrouverais et ils comprendraient leurs erreurs. » Maugréa t-elle d'une voix froide, et Roxton fut heureux de n'y être pour rien. « Eux et puis ses maris aussi et tous les autres. »

Le chasseur s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle savait. Lui s'était toujours demandé comment l'adolescence de la jeune femme s'était passée, et ce que ses maris lui avaient fait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'à présent Marguerite était en sécurité. Entre lui, sa mère Protectrice, sa sœur Princesse, Ned, Challenger, les Prêtres, les Avatars et ses propres pouvoirs, la jeune femme était enfin pleinement protégée et aimée. Elle pourrait guérir petit à petit et ils pourraient enfin vivre librement.

Il s'excusa au bout d'un moment et partit en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Entre, Roxton. » Entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper ou de dire qui il était. Il secoua la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup là depuis qu'elle avait ses supers sens un sentiment bizarre de malaise l'envahissait : ça l'étonnait toujours. Et c'était vraiment...flippant!

Il la rejoignit à l'intérieur. La jeune femme était à son bureau, penchée sur quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et la vit terminer un dessin. Il en resta bouche-bée. C'était une représentation d'Abigail, Tom et Véronica en tenues royales avaloniennes, tous reflétant le bonheur et la paix d'une famille heureuse.

« Ouah. »

Elle se leva et le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

« Surprit, Lord Roxton? »

Il referma la bouche.

« En effet, Miss Layton. » Il vit ses yeux briller devant cette appellation et réalisa que ça devait être la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait son vrai nom. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu savais dessiner?!! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je fais des dessins surtout dans mon journal. Il est rare que j'en fasse en dehors. Et puis tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. C'est quelque chose qui me repose, de dessiner. Ca me détend. »

« Marguerite, c'est magnifique. » Lui dit-il en observant le dessin du reste de la famille Layton, manquant l'étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux de la jeune femme à ses mots. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas dessinée avec eux trois? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne me suis jamais dessinée moi-même. Quel intérêt? »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et son regard tomba sur un autre dessin : un grand portrait de lui même, souriant. Il le prit et le montra à Marguerite:

« Ca te détend de me dessiner? » Fit-il avec un air espiègle.

Elle s'approcha et lui reprit le dessin.

« J'avais juste envie de m'exercer sur quelque chose de moins réussit. » Répliqua t-elle de la même manière en reposant sa feuille sur son bureau.

Roxton s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à un ou deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lui prit les deux mains et les posa contre son torse.

« Alors tu ne me trouves pas réussit? »

Une étincelle de triomphe s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Marguerite devenir plus moite et sa respiration s'accélérer. Mais en même temps c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se pencha vers elle, se rappelant que trop bien de la distance qu'elle avait prit lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur et le même désir qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'ils ne perdent tous deux le contrôle de leurs actions, elle se décala, à la fois à regret et soulagée.

« Peut-être pas si mal. » Fit-elle comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir stoppé.

Il lui fit un petit sourire attendrit et content.

« Véronica arrive. » Dit Marguerite en se décalant encore un peu plus de lui.

Deux secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Véronica leva la tête et leur fit un sourire espiègle.

« Désolée d'interrompre. » Fit-elle.

« Tu n'interromps rien du tout. J'allais partir. » Lui dit Roxton. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Marguerite. « Plus tard il faudra que tu me montres le reste de tes œuvres. » Il se détourna vers la porte mais au dernier moment fit demi-tour, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Marguerite puis partit en fermant doucement la porte. Marguerite le regarda partir puis fixa la porte qu'il venait de fermer, les yeux brillants à la fois de plaisir, d'irritation et de tendresse devant l'audace et l'amour de cet homme.

Véronica la regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, » Dit-elle d'une manière mi-espiègle, mi-sérieuse, « tu devrais vraiment lui dire tes sentiments. » ( nda : Ceux qui ont des sœurs - ou des frères- seront de quoi il est question et d'à quel point c'est énervant mais amusant ce genre de discussions!!)

Marguerite sortit de se transe et se retourna vers Véronica, ses yeux illuminés par l'irritation-et aussi l'embarras- qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu devrais sérieusement t'occuper de tes affaires. » Fit-elle entre ses dents.

Mais Véronica, si elle aurait stopper ses commentaires ici il y avait encore une ou deux semaines, se sentait à présent plus intrépide.

« D'un côté à présent c'est mon rôle de me mêler de tes affaires. »

Marguerite lui jeta un autre regard glacé et se dirigea vers son lit:

« Pff. Et toi et Malone? Vous en êtes où au juste? A quel..._stade_...de votre relation précisément? » Demanda Marguerite avec une voix basse et une lueur volontairement indécente dans le regard.

Le ton et l'attitude de l'autre femme plus la question et ce qu'elle impliquait mirent rapidement Véronica mal à l'aise. Elle rougit légèrement.

« Euh...ben...hum...ça va très bien...en fait. »

Marguerite n'y tint plus. Le regard brillant d'espièglerie et de victoire, regard lui donnait un air profondément enfantin, elle éclata de rire et son visage perdit son impassibilité. Véronica, à la fois scandalisée et amusée, rit également et se mit à l'autre bout du lit de Marguerite, lui jetant un gros coussin à la figure.

« Espèce de... »

L'autre femme lui renvoya le coussin.

« Rappelles-moi de parler de ça à Malone...ou à Abigail...peut-être qu'elle est en bonne voie de devenir grand-mère!! »

Véronica écarquilla les yeux, soudainement inquiète:

« Quoi? N'importe quoi!!» S'étrangla t-elle. « Non! Ca va pas? C'est parce qu'on a...que je suis...Si tu dis ça à maman ou si tu répètes ce que tu sais à Ned, je- »

« Oh! Tu quoi? »

Sa sœur lui renvoya des coussins à la figure et Marguerite tomba sur le dos sur le lit, secouée par ses rires. Véronica la regarda, puis finir par rigoler également, transportée par les rires libres, sincères et si spontanés mais si rares de sa sœur.

Finalement elles se calmèrent toutes les deux et restèrent un moment allongées et silencieuses.

« Sans rire, Marguerite, et sans changement de sujet. Je sais que la relation entre toi et Roxton est compliquée mais tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez. Maintenant il sait beaucoup de choses sur toi. Sur ton passé, tes vrais goûts, ta personnalité. Pourquoi ne pas vous dire vos sentiments? Il a même enfin découvert ton talent pour le dessin que d'ailleurs tu tiens de papa, tu sais? »

Le dernier commentaire radoucit la colère de Marguerite, mais les premières phrases revinrent à la surface très rapidement.

« Tu penses qu'il sait beaucoup de choses?! » Fit-elle en élevant la voix et en se redressant. « Il ne sait rien! Enfin presque rien! Il y a trop de choses! Trop de risques! »

« Marguerite, » Intervint Véronica en se redressant également. « ici nous sommes à Avalon! Tout est différent ici! Tout ce que tu as connu avant n'existe plus. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que lui ne dis- »

« Mais il l'a dit!! »

Véronica ouvrit la bouche et la referma, stupéfaite:

« Quoi! Il t'as dit qu'il t'aimait? »

Marguerite, agitée, se releva et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la chambre.

« Oui! L'autre jour. »

« Et quoi? Tu ne le crois pas? » Demanda la plus jeune, faisant son possible pour comprendre.

« Si! Mais...c'est pas ça! »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas? »

Marguerite lui jeta un regard noir.

« Alors _quoi_?!!! » Fit Véronica, exaspérée.

L'autre soupira.

« C'est toujours bien au début. Et puis c'est après que ça se complique. Après il y a l'habitude, les révélations, les changements de comportement, et tout part en morceaux. »

« Oh. Tu es effrayée. »

« Nooon! »

« Si. Tu as peur que ça finisse comme ce que tu as connu dans le passé. Qu'au début tout soit beau et que ça tourne au cauchemar. Et qu'à la fin tu te retrouves seule et que tu sois celle qui en souffre. Mais il n'est pas comme ça. » Fit doucement la jeune femme à sa sœur.

« Je sais! C'est justement ça le problème! Il est différent de moi. Il est bon et honnête, il a un passé droit. Et ce n'est pas mon cas, et il ne sait pas la moitié des choses sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'il saura tout? En plus c'est un _Lord_! »

Véronica la regarda, les yeux pétillants avec un certain amusement malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Marguerite, tu es une _princesse_. »

Sa sœur se stoppa dans ses pas, et finit par acquiescer, n'ayant visiblement pas pensé à cela.

« C'est vrai. J'ai juste l'hab... » Elle fit un signe de la main en s'interrompant.

« L'habitude de t'inquiéter de la différence entre vos rangs à cause de ta possible identité et ton statut d'orpheline. » Finit Véronica pour elle. « Mais ça c'est finit maintenant. Tu es Marguerite Leïa Layton, une anglaise, Princesse du Plateau et d'Avalon, Grande Prêtresse. Tu es ma sœur. C'est un soucis de moins à présent. »

« Ca n'est pas que ça. » Dit Marguerite doucement devant les paroles de sa cadette sur la signification de son identité pour elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Et justement! Ici tu es protégée de ton passé. Ici tu as une mère et une sœur, des amis, un peuple derrière toi, et, dois-je te le rappeler, des pouvoirs. Aucun de nous ne te laisserait même si tu nous disais ce que tu as fais dans ton passé ou ce dont tu as peur, parce que tu as changée. Je le sais, George et Ned le savent, maman le sait et Roxton le sait aussi plus que personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dis pas? »

« Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. » Soupira Marguerite. « Mais après tout ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie je sais que ça ne l'est pas. »

« Ici ça peut l'être si tu le décides. Tu crois quoi? Que je n'ai pas hésité pour Ned? Pour lui dire ce que je ressentais? Mais il y a quatre mois lors de ce fiasco j'ai su que peut-être je n'en aurais jamais la chance si j'attendais. Que je pouvais mourir en ayant manqué ma chance d'être heureuse. Il faut que tu dises la vérité à Roxton. »

« La vérité? Je ne sais pas comment faire ça! Ca n'a jamais, _jamais_, fait partie de ma vie. Mon existence est faite de mensonges et de cachotteries, de fausses identités, de fausses personnalités. Je n'ai jamais vécu autrement, sauf peut-être ces derniers mois. Et si jamais je le fais et que ça se termine mal? Si jamais je le perdais, si un jour il mourait? » Demanda Marguerite, la voix tremblante rien qu'en envisageant la possibilité de perdre cet homme.

Véronica se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« Si jamais ça arrivait, tu ne serais pas seule. Parce qu'à présent tu as une famille. »

Marguerite la regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et acquiesça.

« Merci. »

Soudainement son regard se durcit et une lueur de détermination masqua quasiment la crainte. Elle s'approcha de son bureau, prit quelque chose et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre.

« Eh!! Marguerite!! Où vas-tu?!! »

« Pas très loin! »

Véronica sourit et secoua la tête. Elle savait où allait sa sœur.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	9. Menace

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 9: Menace.**

John soupira. Il s'ennuyait. A la Treehouse ou dans la jungle il était rare qu'il se retrouve seul. Il avait toujours au moins l'un de ses amis présent, et il aimait ça. Il y avait eu parfois des périodes, surtout après la mort de son frère, durant lesquelles il préférait être seul. Mais depuis qu'il était dans ce pays et qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, grâce à une merveilleuse personne, il aimait avoir sans arrêt de la compagnie. Surtout de...

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Le cœur battant, sachant d'instinct qui était de l'autre côté, le chasseur alla répondre.

A son plus grand plaisir c'était bien Marguerite qui était à sa porte. Il lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, votre altesse? » Lui dit-il d'une voix de gentleman.

Elle lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrais-je m'en aller, Lord Roxton? »

« Non non. Entrez, Miss Layton. »

Elle lui fit un plus grand sourire et entra.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? »

Marguerite le regarda dans les yeux, et Roxton eut le souffle coupé par la paix et l'amour qui brillait dans son regard. Cette vue le rendit heureux et en paix lui-même, sachant qu'ici Marguerite avait enfin les réponses qu'elle avait tant cherchées et qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum oublier le passé.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire puis hésita soudainement. John eut peur que - quoi qu'elle eu l'attention de faire - elle ne recule maintenant. Il prit donc les devants.

« Tu as un problème? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sachant bien que ce n'était pas le cas...du moins il l'espérait.

Marguerite releva la tête:

« Non, non. Je suis venue t'apporter ça. » Expliqua t-elle finalement.

John prit la feuille de papier qu'elle lui tendait avec un petit sourire et l'ouvrit. Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre. Le dessin le représentait lui avec à ses côtés William, tous deux en tenue de bal et souriant. L'aîné avait une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Co...comment? » Fut tout ce que le chasseur pu dire.

Marguerite se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudainement nerveuse.

« Je...t'ai volé une photo de lui. Mais je te l'ai rendue depuis! »

John sourit en relevant la tête et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci se tendit, surprise, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Puis il la fit tourner et elle éclata de rire.

« John! Doucement! »

« Merci! C'est magnifique! » Lui dit-il après avoir cessé de la faire tourner.

Marguerite avait un sourire éclatant au visage et ses yeux brillaient. John la tenait toujours par la taille, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en dégager.

Roxton prit soudainement un air qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

« Et tu t'introduis souvent dans ma chambre? » Fit-il.

« Hum. Peut-être. C'est fou ce qu'on peut y découvrir. » Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton bas. Sa main alla trouver la nuque du chasseur et elle su brusquement que si elle ne mettait pas fin à ça tout de suite elle perdrait le contrôle. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la force de résister, pas lorsqu'elle voyait l'amour et la tendresse dans le regard de cet homme. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, elle en avait envie depuis un moment déjà.

« Et tu y as déjà vu quelque chose qui te plait? » Murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« C'est possible. » Souffla t-elle juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Leur étreinte se fit rapidement plus passionnée et John écarta légèrement son visage de celui de sa partenaire, plongeant ses yeux brillants de désir et d'amour dans les siens.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmura t-il, comme pour lui demander une dernière permission.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa doucement, reculant vers le lit...

**8888888888**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Marguerite se dirigeait vers sa chambre, le cœur léger et plus heureuse que jamais. La nuit avait été merveilleuse et, même si elle n'était toujours pas parvenu à dire officiellement à son amant qu'elle l'aimait, elle savait qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter grâce à leur amour.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva près de sa chambre elle sourit avec un air dangereux. Elle poussa la porte en grand sans frapper (eh! C'était aussi sa chambre après tout!) et entra d'un pas décidé.

Véronica et Malone cessèrent immédiatement leur baiser passionné et se séparèrent.

« Bonjour! » Fit Marguerite clairement. « Je dérange peut-être? » Dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus bas et faussement innocent, une lueur espiègle et mesquine dans les yeux. Elle fixa délibérément Ned d'un regard inquisiteur et plutôt dangereux.

L'effet fut immédiat et le jeune homme rougit. Marguerite dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire d'amusement et garder un air glacé et une attitude intimidante.

« Euh...non, pas du tout, Marguerite. » Bégaya t-il. « Je...je vais y aller. » Et il sortit rapidement, la jeune femme ne le quittant pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il eut quitter la pièce et refermée la porte seuls ses nouveaux réflexes permirent à Marguerite d'éviter le coussin que lui envoya sa sœur cadette. Et elle éclata enfin de rire.

« Marguerite! » S'exclama Véronica, à la fois énervée et un peu amusée.

« Quoi? » Fit celle-ci avec un air innocent.

« Tu sais très bien quoi! Tu savais avant même d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il était là, ne dit pas le contraire je n'ai pas oublié tes nouveaux dons! »

Marguerite rit encore.

« Marguerite! C'est pas drôle! Tu l'as mis mal à l'aise, il ne t'a rien fait! Tu ne peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille! »

« Oh, ça va! C'était pas méchant! C'est plus fort que moi! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il réagit comme un écolier prit en faute! »

Véronica secoua la tête de dérision et sourit aussi.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être une grande sœur protectrice! »

« Eh! Je ne suis pas une grande sœur protectrice! » Protesta sa sœur en prenant quelques affaires, évitant le regard de l'autre femme.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Véronica étudia la jeune femme un moment avant de sourire avec espièglerie à son tour. « Dis-donc, tu as dormis où? »

Marguerite fit son possible pour ne pas réagir mais accéléra ses mouvements pour récupérer le plus vite possible les dernières affaires dont elle avait besoin pour aller prendre une douche.

« Dans la chambre de Roxton. Où veux-tu que j'ai dormis, au Temple? » Dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Véronica continua de la fixer de la même manière.

« Et cette fois, est-ce que maman aurait quelque chose à lui reprocher? »

Marguerite prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain:

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. »

Véronica la suivit.

« Bien entendu! Allez, comme si tu serais si rayonnante s'il ne s'était rien passé! »

Marguerite sourit malgré elle et Véronica eut un petit rire.

« Je le savais! »

« Je ne suis pas rayonnante! » Protesta Marguerite en se reprenant et en entrant dans la pièce d'eau.

« Si, tu l'es! Allez, racontes! »

« Fiches-moi la paix! » L'aînée claque la porte et s'enferma.

Véronica secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

**8888888888**

La journée se passa rapidement. Ned discuta avec nombre de gens dans la citée, Véronica resta toute la matinée avec lui puis rejoignit sa mère l'après-midi. John fut déçu de ne pas revoir Marguerite qui était restée dans le Temple toute la journée pour étudier les ouvrages qu'elle devait trouver passionnant, étant donné qu'elle ne mangea même pas. Il resta donc avec Largo puis avec Malone.

Le soir venu, Abigail rejoignit sa fille aînée (qui avait sauté le dîner de nouveau le repas) au Temple . La reine avait bien remarqué l'agitation du chasseur et elle avait prit pitié de lui, non sans amusement. Elle salua les quelques Prêtres restant à cette heure-ci en entrant.

« Ah, bonsoir, Ma Dame. » La salua son ami, le Prêtre Solon. « Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu entre ces murs. »

« En effet. Mais je risque de venir plus souvent, vous avez dû avoir vent comme tout le monde des nouvelles. »

« Oh, bien sûr! Quelle magnifique joie d'entendre que la petite était en vie! J'aurais aimé vous voir mais vous avez été très occupée. »

« Oui. Merci. C'est vrai que c'est merveilleux. Je croyais l'avoir à tout jamais perdue. »

« C'est une personne tellement surprenante. Elle est magnifique, puissante et elle a définitivement la grâce, la majesté et le charisme de la famille. Et le caractère aussi! Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Benjamus il y a une heure lorsqu'elle a proclamé qu'il était peut-être temps pour les Prêtres de se moderniser et d'enlever ces, et je cite, 'capuches de vieux rabougris'! Les plus jeunes ont beaucoup aimé! Kyra et Taram en rient encore! »

Abigail sourit avec amusement, tendresse et fierté.

« C'est certain qu'elle a des idées bien arrêtées. »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer la jeune Protectrice. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire elle est tout aussi honorable et unique. »

Le sourire d'Abigail s'agrandit.

« Elle l'est. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Si vous saviez, Solon. Je suis tellement fière, et de les savoir ici toutes les deux près de moi! »

L'homme sourit amicalement.

« Oh je le sais bien. Mes enfants ne cessent de me combler. »

Tous deux avaient un regard brillants et sereins, regard que seuls des parents aimants pouvaient avoir.

« Vous savez où est mon aînée? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Demander à Henry là-bas, il était avec elle il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Merci. »

L'homme la salua et la reine se renseigna auprès de l'autre Prêtre.

« Votre fille est dans la bibliothèque, ma reine. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce elle sourit en voyant la jeune femme plongée dans un énorme bouquin, les sourcils froncés et un air agacé au visage mais très intéressé.

« Bonsoir, Marguerite. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, étonnée. Elle devait être si absorbée qu'elle n'avait pas dû la sentir arriver.

« Oh. Bonsoir. »

« Je suis venue aux nouvelles : certaines personnes s'inquiètent devant tes absences aux repas. »

« Oh! Désolée. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée...encore. Il y a des fois où je me demande si le temps défile de la même manière dans cet endroit qu'à l'extérieur. »

Abigail sourit.

« C'est pas grave. Tant que tu ne t'écroules pas de malnutrition. Qu'est-ce que tu lis? »

« La huitième dynastie des Protectrices. »

« Ah. Je vois. Joanne et son cher époux. »

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle était idiote...sans vouloir injurier nos ancêtres. Non mais sérieusement, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que c'était un menteur et un traître! »

La reine hocha la tête:

« Mais parfois l'amour nous fait faire des erreurs. »

Marguerite baissa les yeux et ferma rapidement le livre.

« Exact. » Dit-elle finalement, la voix rauque.

« En parlant de ça » Dit Abigail d'un ton léger pour protéger sa fille des mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à assombrir son regard. « je connais un certain Lord anglais qui était tout à fait préoccupé par ton absence. »

Cette remarque eut tout à fait l'effet désiré.

Marguerite se leva.

« J'ai très faim, on va manger? »

Elle marcha rapidement vers la sortie, sa mère sur les talons.

« Eh! Marguerite, pas si vite! Est-ce que je devrais savoir quelque chose? » Dit sa mère en souriant tout en continuant à avancer.

« Abigail! » gémit la jeune femme.

« Eh, je suis ta mère et une mère a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de son enfant, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle a manqué toute sa vie! »

« Eh bien je ne me demanderais plus de qui tient Véronica. »

« Ahah. Si tu ne me le dis pas je le demanderais à ta sœur! Elle tient de votre père: elle est incapable de mentir! »

« Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à savoir! »

« Marguerite... »

« Abigail... »

« De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit, tu rayonnes. »

« Ah non! Pas toi aussi! »

Abigail éclata de rire et prit sa fille par la taille. Marguerite ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ces gestes purement maternels et pleins de tendresse. Comme pour Tom elle se sentait étrangement protégée lorsqu'elle était près de sa mère. Et elle adorait ce sentiment.

A ce moment là elle se dit que sa vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

Mais elle aurait dû savoir que ça ne resterait pas ainsi très longtemps.

**8888888888**

Plus tard Marguerite et Véronica étaient tranquillement sur leur lit, chacune vaquant à ses occupations. Marguerite avait revu John le temps de lui dire bonsoir. Et Véronica avait fait de même avec le journaliste. Leur mère s'était visiblement retenue pour leur faire des remarques sur le chemin de leur chambre.

Marguerite rangea son livre et s'apprêta à se changer.

Soudainement elle sursauta.

« Tu as sentis ça? »

Véronica, les sourcils froncés, tripota nerveusement son Trion. « Oui. J'aime pas ça. »

« Même dans un royaume magique on est pas tranquille. » Maugréa Marguerite alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leur mère. Abigail les rencontra à mi-chemin, allant visiblement faire la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Demanda Véronica.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais Henry et Bill, un Prêtre et un Avatar, ont trouvés six corps aux abords de la citée. Dont cinq corps avaloniens. » Dit la Reine, attristée, furieuse et inquiète.

« Quoi? Oh non. »

« Si. Deux Avatars, l'Ancien Greg, et deux cuisiniers qui étaient à l'extérieur pour chercher des herbes. »

Marguerite sentit la colère monter en elle, mais demeura froidement calme.

« Et l'autre corps? » Demanda t-elle.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un amazonien, mais d'un européen. On a trouvé quelques autres objets dans les environs. Vraisemblablement la plaque militaire n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils ont perdus. Et ils sont plusieurs. »

« Combien? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à les détecter. Mes pouvoirs sont limités lorsque ça ne concerne pas la protection du Plateau. Mais vous devriez venir voir. »

Elles descendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée et la salle de guerre. Malone et Roxton les rejoignirent. Abigail fit signe à Largo, Luc et Henry de sortir.

Le corps de l'intrus était sur la table avec tous les objets. Dès que Roxton, Malone et Marguerite le virent, lui, la mitrailleuse et la pochette à ses côtés, ils réagirent tous. L'uniforme militaire de commando que l'homme portait encore, même s'il était en mauvais état, déchiré et sale, était allemand.

« Encore un? » Fit Malone. « Combien y en t-il sur ce Plateau? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais j'estime en avoir déjà bien trop vu. Et moi qui ne voulais plus en voir un seul après la guerre. C'est raté. » Maugréa la chasseur.

Les deux hommes dirent ce qu'ils savaient à Abigail et Véronica sur la nationalité de l'homme et sa probable origine.

« Les avaloniens ont été tués par balles. » Acquiesça la Reine.

Marguerite observa l'uniforme, le visage glacé. Elle pâlit. Elle remonta vers la tête du mort, mais il ne lui disait rien. Mais en même temps, elle avait croisé énormément de soldats de toutes nationalités durant la guerre...et elle en avait envoyé presque autant à la mort. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela.

« Marguerite? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de sa mère et s'avança davantage vers le cadavre. Sans s'en émouvoir elle baissa légèrement le col de l'homme et lui arracha la petite chaînette qui détenait ses plaques d'identification. Lorsqu'elle les lu, elle reconnu vaguement le nom, et ses doigts ce crispèrent sur le métal.

« Tu le connais aussi, celui-là? » Demanda Malone, à la fois curieusement et amèrement.

Roxton et Véronica savaient ce qu'il s'était passé avec le dernier pilote allemand qui avait voulu la tuer, et ils la regardèrent interrogativement.

« Marguerite? » Appela doucement Abigail. Sa fille releva les yeux vers eux, visiblement troublée mais impassible de visage.

« Hum? Lui? Non. Non. Juste son nom. Müler. Je crois savoir qu'il a été condamné en décembre 1917 par son haut commandement pour avoir prit trop de libertés avec des prisonniers, soupçonnés d'espionnage et de traîtrise. » Dit-elle d'un air légèrement absent.

« Comment tu sais ça? » Demanda gravement Roxton, avec étonnement. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir de telles informations, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'allemands et non d'anglais ou de français.

Marguerite passa sur la défensive.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Et que sais-tu d'autres qui pourrait nous aider? » Demanda Véronica d'un ton banal. Elle commençait à douter des paroles qu'elle avait elle-même dites plus tôt à sa sœur. Les hommes réagissaient un peu trop brusquement à son goût. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord en disant qu'ils pouvaient accepter son passé. Il fut un temps où les secrets de Marguerite lui auraient fait le même effet. Mais plus à présent qu'elle en savait plus. Et peut-être aussi qu'elle se montrait une sœur vraiment protectrice. A cette pensée elle eut un faible sourire, consciente qu'en réalité elle aurait certainement réagit comme ses compagnons quelques semaines plus tôt.

Marguerite la regarda dans les yeux un moment puis désigna l'uniforme du doigt, plus précisément le côté gauche du torse.

« Vous voyez ces marques rouges en une sorte de croix sur l'uniforme, là? C'est la marque d'un groupe très spécial. En Allemagne dans les dernières années de la guerre et après, les soldats se clamant déçus des décisions de leur commandement ou en voulant à l'armée, quittaient les fronts clandestinement. Ils étaient recrutés ensuite par des gens riches, eux aussi déçus du système. Ils prenaient alors leurs ordres de leur employeur et effectuaient des missions. Par exemple tuer un groupe de prisonniers qu'ils trouvaient trop bien traités, ou chasser un espion et le torturer à mort pour leur propre compte. Il est arrivé un moment où ils avaient même plus d'informations et étaient plus dangereux que le véritable service anti-espionnage. Forcément ils étaient tous considérés comme traîtres à la cause et déserteurs et étaient ardemment pourchassés, d'autant plus que leurs succès enrayaient les actions de l'armée et des services et les faisaient passés pour des incapables. Au bout d'un moment, nombreux furent les gens qui prirent peur de ces commandos hors-la-loi. Officieusement on les appelait la Milice de la Mort. Les espions et les autres cibles se montraient très prudents et se méfiaient bien plus d'eux que de l'anti-espionnage. Beaucoup les craignaient et devenaient quelque paranoïaques. Toutes ces histoires ont été bien enterrées par le gouvernement pour ne pas que les ennemis de l'Allemagne en entendent parler, même encore maintenant. »

« Si c'est homme est ainsi habillé, c'est qu'il est en service, non? Combien peuvent-ils être? » Demanda Abigail, évitant ainsi à sa fille les questions des hommes.

Marguerite réfléchit quelques secondes et haussa les épaules.

« Ca je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de nombre fixe. Tout dépend de celui qui les commande et de combien il en a recruté. Mais ils ont dû être un moment dans la jungle, alors on peut espérer que ça en a éliminé quelques uns. En sachant qu'ils sont rarement plus d'une quinzaine, tout dépend de combien sont morts. Mais je si sais une chose, c'est qu'ils sont entraînés. Plus que les autres soldats. La Milice était connue pour s'être infligée un fort entraînement. »

« Donc...nous avons un problème. » Conclut Véronica.

Marguerite alla vers la sacoche et l'ouvrit, la vidant sur la table. La plupart des objets étaient des instruments de survie typiques de l'armée, d'autres étaient plus insolites. Mais ce qui attira le regard de la jeune femme fut la chemise emplie de quelques papiers plutôt abîmés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, sachant que la plupart étaient à présent illisibles à cause du sang, de l'humidité de la jungle et de la boue que le soldat ou celui à qui la sacoche appartenait devait avoir rencontrée. Mais elle reconnu tout de suite les différents codes utilisés pour les trois documents qui étaient encore partiellement lisibles. Et pour cause: l'un des deux codages utilisés était sa propre création, inventé dans l'année 1916 pour les services secrets allemands (code dont elle avait immédiatement donné la clé aux services de Winston puisqu'elle ne se montrerait personnellement à lui qu'en janvier 1917. Avant cela elle prenait beaucoup de soins à ce que personne ne sache qui elle était, peu sûre de ce que le gouvernement anglais ferait s'ils découvraient qu'elle était la voleuse qu'ils avaient tant recherché...entre autres. ). Et même si l'autre code lui était inconnu, elle pu le lire aussi aisément que n'importe quelle langue qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée.

Et ce faisant elle pâlit davantage. Roxton et Malone, lisant derrière son épaule, haussèrent les épaules.

« Ils sont codés. » Fit le journaliste. « Je suis incapable de déchiffrer ça, ce n'est pas un code que les troupes utilisaient en France. »

« Hum. Et toi, Marguerite? » Demanda Roxton.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Murmura t-elle d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? Marguerite? » Demanda t-il plus doucement. Il lui prit les épaules et la tourna lentement vers lui, lui relevant la tête. Les grands yeux soudainement sombres et voilés de la jeune femme rencontrèrent les siens inquiets. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Elle souffla, son visage toujours pâle et hanté.

« C'est...ou plutôt était...un dossier. Et ça c'est un espèce de journal de bord. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? De qui est-il? Marguerite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je... » Elle détourna les yeux. « Je sais pourquoi ils sont là. Enfin pas vraiment mais je sais ce qu'ils cherchent..._qui_ ils cherchent... Moi. »

« Quoi?! Mais pourquoi la Milice de la Mort allemande voudrait te trouver et venir jusqu'ici pour ça?! »

« Je ne sais pas! Enfin si, peut-être...mais...non. » Elle soupira de nouveau. « Jamais ils n'auraient dû savoir ça, je ne sais pas comment ils ont découvert que j'étais... »

Elle se retourna vers la table, incapable de soutenir le regard d'inquiétude, de frustration et de curiosité de Roxton.

Ce fut là qu'elle _les_ vit lorsque son regard tomba sur la mitrailleuse. Elle laissa les feuilles et prit l'arme, passant sa main sur la large crosse. Trois traits gravés en diagonale. Traits fais de toute évidence avec attention. Sa respiration s'emprisonna dans sa gorge et avec des mains fébriles elle démonta habilement l'arme en quelques secondes.

Roxton et Malone la regardèrent faire la bouche légèrement ouverte : comment cette femme pouvait savoir faire ça avec une telle arme ennemie?! On aurait dit par ses gestes sûrs qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie!

Mais Marguerite ne le remarqua même pas. Elle prit les balles qu'elle avaient versées sur la table. Sur chacune d'entre elles un petit trait était profondément gravé, comme une signature.

Marguerite lâcha les deux balles qu'elle tenait comme si elle s'était soudainement brûlée. Elles tombèrent à terre avec un bruit léger.

« Oh non... »

« Marguerite, qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda sa mère.

La jeune femme leva la tête, rencontrant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des secrets, elle le savait parfaitement.

« L'homme qui les commande, certainement, est un ex-officier allemand et traître du nom de Max Brounër. Lui et moi...nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Disons seulement que nous avions des buts divergents et que j'ai enrayé ses actions. Après ça nous nous sommes toujours évités ou alors nous avons à chaque fois tenté de nous entre tuer. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait oublié ce que j'ai...fait. S'il est là, avec la Milice de surcroît, il a certainement les moyens d'atteindre son but. Il n'est pas stupide, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici et n'aurait pas prit tous ces risques s'il n'était pas certain de réussir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire...mais je sais que les Guerriers Avatars et les Prêtres doivent commencer à mettre Avalon en alerte haute sécurité ou je ne sais quoi. Parce qu'il est ici dans le royaume, s'il n'est pas déjà dans la citée. »

« Tu sembles être très informée sur les affaires internes de l'Allemagne durant la Grande Guerre. » Fit Roxton, les sourcils froncés. La question que cachait cette phrase était claire pour tout le monde.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues au juste? » Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

« Des allemands débarquent à plusieurs reprises sur ce Plateau et te connaissent, tous semblent avoir un lien avec toi, tu manipules une de leurs armes principales avec autant de dextérité que nos fusils, tu sais décrypter leurs codes secrets, alors excuses-moi si je commence à sérieusement me demander ce que tout ça veut dire et ce que tu fabriquais entre 1914 et 1918!! »

« Ce que je '_fabriquais_' comme tu dis durant cette maudite guerre n'est en rien ton problème! D'ailleurs c'était censé être un foutu secret et pourtant il semble que les peut-être 6 ou 7 personnes en vie sachant tout ça en Allemagne débarque sur ce fichu Plateau les unes après les autres!! Alors tu m'excuseras si je trouve qu'il y a déjà un peu trop de monde au courant et qui en veut à ma peau! »

« Nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi je te signale! » Protesta le chasseur.

« JE SAIS! » Cria t-elle, si bien que ça calma tout de suite Roxton, surprit par cette perte de contrôle soudaine de la jeune femme. « Je sais. » Dit-elle plus calmement et gravement, toujours agitée. « Et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne comprends pas, aucun de vous ne comprend et je jure devant les Cinq que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'aucun de vous ne comprenne jamais tout ça et ne sache jamais ce que c'est que d'être au centre de quelque chose de cette envergure. »

« Quoi? » Fit bêtement John, ne suivant plus rien.

« Ce code là, le premier, si tu veux savoir comment je le comprend c'est simple, c'est _moi_ qui l'ait créé. Ce modèle d'armes j'ai déjà été obligée de l'utiliser. Je peux répondre à tes questions si tu veux, je veux bien faire des efforts et vous répondre à tous honnêtement, parce que j'en ai envie. Envie de vous faire confiance. Mais tout ça c'est quelque chose de dangereux, les mots lorsqu'ils tournent autour de cette situation peuvent vous tuer sans même que vous ayez eu le temps de les enregistrer. »

« De quoi parles-tu? » Demanda anxieusement Véronica.

« Je parle du monde dans lequel j'ai vécu. Je parle de ce que durant ces dernières années je vous ai montré. D'un monde où les armes et la force ne sont que des pièces inutiles sur le plateau de jeu si vous ne savez pas comment les utiliser et les bouger. Que la parole, la versatilité, les négociations, les mensonges et les marchés sont des armes toutes aussi dangereuses. Les plus importantes des capacités que l'on puisse avoir là ce sont le sang-froid, l'intelligence et les mots. Les informations. L'avance que vous avez sur les ennemis et le pouvoir de jouer la comédie et de...de savoir tout sacrifier, à n'importe quel moment. »

Les souvenirs de Roxton furent éveillés en écoutant ces paroles. Ce genre de sentiment il l'avait connu une fois dans sa vie, à une faible échelle et un court moment certes, mais il avait été prêt à se faire arrêter pour ça, à mettre fin à sa carrière militaire, à se sacrifier. Au lieu de conduire ses hommes au front il avait alors su soudainement qu'il serait bien plus utile en jouant un jeu dangereux et en mentant, se faisant arrêter à la place d'un autre intentionnellement. Que ça serait son arme la plus puissante dans cette situation. Il n'avait alors pas hésité.

« L'espionnage. » Souffla t-il, un lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Marguerite hocha la tête affirmativement.

« L'arme la plus secrète, la plus puissante et la plus tordue jamais inventée. » Acquiesça Marguerite.

« Tu étais...une _espionne_? Pendant la guerre? » Dit Malone.

« Oui. Et ça m'a apporté beaucoup de nouveaux ennemis. »

« Où? Où étais-tu? » Demanda Roxton, alors que Marguerite parlait doucement et était toujours incertaine.

Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait fait, souvenirs qu'elle avait tant profondément enfouis en elle comme la plupart des gens ayant vécu ces horreurs, revenaient soudainement et menaçaient de la submerger.

« Partout. Je...je ne suis pas restée deux mois d'affilé au même endroit. Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai fait que bouger. Londres, Paris et Nord de la France, Berlin et l'Allemagne, Prusse, Autriche, même Suisse, URSS et une fois Chine. Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, John. A qui est-ce que je vendais et livraient les informations? Je ne te mentirais pas. Je...j'en ai livrées un peu à tout le monde, à Berlin comme au MI5 à Londres ou Moscou. »

A ces mots les yeux de Roxton brillèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu donner des infos à ses ennemis.

« Mais vu comme tous te recherchent et comme tu es connue, tu ne devais pas être n'importe qui, non? Tu ne devais pas être simplement un espion mercenaire ou quelque chose comme ça, hum? »

Les yeux de Marguerite se voilèrent.

« Non. Je n'étais pas un petit agent. Ce que je dis maintenant ne devra jamais sortir de cette pièce, je brise une promesse très importante et je vous donne ma confiance. » Elle les regarda, comme pour juger de leur compréhension. « En réalité, depuis février 1915, j'ai travaillé en collaboration avec Winston Churchill. »

John ferma les yeux tant il était soulagé. Malone écarquilla les yeux. Véronica et Abigail, bien qu'elles comprenaient la situation mais n'ayant pas connu la guerre, avaient des réactions plus faibles.

« Sir Churchill?! » S'exclama Malone.

« Oui. Nous avons passé un marché tous les deux. C'est un homme qui a pleinement le sens des affaires, je dois dire. Un homme d'honneur et droit. Et qui a un goût exquis pour les gâteaux. Winnie et moi avons toujours su trouver une solution, même alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui j'étais, puisque nous avons communiqué par espions et agents interposés jusqu'en 1917. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du chasseur, il eut un petit rire.

« _Winnie_?!! Vous deviez bien vous connaître!! »

Elle lui envoya un regard mi-glacé, mi-amusé.

« Nous sommes des...amis, en quelque sorte, en dehors d'avoir été des collègues. Et il ne se laisse appeler comme ça que par moi. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté, avant de prendre un air espiègle. « En fait je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, la première fois que j'ai forcé son bureau de l'immeuble gouvernemental et que je l'ai attendu sur son propre fauteuil, en l'appelant ainsi lorsqu'il est entré. » Devant la tête que tous firent, elle se détendit enfin un peu. « Eh bien quoi?! J'étais une voleuse après tout, entre autres! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de faire ça? Ca m'amusait. Lui aussi. Cet un homme plein d'humour, même si la première fois il a été très surprit, surtout lorsqu'il a apprit que c'était avec moi qu'il collaborait depuis presque deux ans. Je pense qu'il a été surprit de découvrir que j'étais une femme sur le coup. » Finit-elle avec une petite grimace de dégoût et de colère en songeant à son monde si sexiste et gouverné par tous ces hommes, sans que les femmes aient un quelconque droit.

« Donc... » Reprit Roxton après avoir recouvert son sérieux et avoir été rattrapé par la gravité de la situation. « Tu étais une espionne anglaise infiltrée pleinement en Allemagne et trompant aussi les russes. »

« Oui. Mais même aujourd'hui le commun des mortels allemand et compagnie ne le sait pas. Peu ont su à la fin que j'étais une traîtresse, lorsqu'une opération de grande envergure n'a pu se faire sans bousiller ma couverture. J'ai...limité les risques de fuite au maximum, mais... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne trouvant pas utile de la terminer.

Abigail laissa les tension redescendre un peu avant de reprendre le commandement:

« Je vais prévenir Largo. John, pourriez-vous aller à la porte de la citée faire de même? Ned, il faudrait retrouvé un des Anciens et les avertir de se qu'il se passe. Véronica, tu devrais aller voir Nolan et Bérénis, les deux personnes chargés de l'entretient des armes et de l'armurerie. Marguerite- »

« Je vais au Temple. »

Sa mère lui fit un sourire et ils se séparèrent tous.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	10. Espions

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 10: Espions.**

Marguerite retourna doucement au salon des appartements royaux où ils avaient prévu de tous se retrouver après leurs différentes « missions ». Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, ils étaient déjà tous présents. Elle avait dû rassembler l'ensemble des Prêtres pour leur expliquer la situation et leur donner ses ordres, de plus en tant que Grande Prêtresse elle avait dû conduire la cérémonie destinée à souhaiter bon voyage aux âmes des cinq morts. Une nouvelle fois elle avait complètement suivit ses instincts pour pouvoir accomplir cette tâche.

Il était à présent une heure très avancée de la nuit, et elle sentait qu'elle n'irait pas se coucher de si tôt. De toute manière elle aurait été incapable de s'endormir à cause des souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix et de l'adrénaline qui circulait déjà dans son sang.

« Ah te voilà. Toutes les forces d'Avalon sont sur le qui-vive et sont prêtes à répondre aux ordres. » Annonça Abigail en voyant sa fille entrer.

Marguerite s'assit à côté de John et acquiesça, ne voyant pas trop pourquoi la Reine lui disait cela à elle et de cette manière. Voyant et sentant le trouble de la jeune femme Abigail eut un petit sourire:

« Avalon est en danger. C'est à l'Elu de prendre alors le commandement des Avatars et des Prêtres. »

« Oh. » Fit Marguerite, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir oublié quelque chose de si important. Et aussi encore plus perturbée: la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ainsi un rôle de commandement datait de toutes les années qu'elle cherchait justement à bannir de sa mémoire et qui ne cessaient de la troubler en ce moment. « Oui. Bien sûr. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est juste une formalité. Je me chargerai des Avatars si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à dire ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, après tout tu es celle qui en sait le plus sur la situation. » Lui dit sa mère d'un ton rassurant. Marguerite lui fit un petit sourire: décidément avoir une mère était quelque chose de fabuleux, pas étonnant que ça lui avait tant manqué.

Soudainement le Sarion chauffa légèrement et elle sentit de nouvelles présences près d'eux. Elle se leva, tendue.

« Marguerite? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ils sont ici! »

Tous se levèrent, regrettant de ne pas avoir plus d'armes. Roxton avait récupéré un de ses pistolets et Véronica son couteau...mais ils n'iraient pas très loin avec ça...

« Où? Combien? » Demanda Roxton.

« Attends...douze, dans le couloir et- »

La porte fut défoncée et les militaires entrèrent. En un rien de temps ils furent encerclés et braqués par des fusils, une mitrailleuse et des revolvers.

L'homme le plus à la gauche de Roxton lui cria quelque chose en allemand. Le chasseur comprit facilement sans même savoir la langue qu'il voulait qu'il pose son arme. Ne voyant d'autre solution, ils firent tous comme ordonné. Tous les intrus avaient les même marques rouges que le mort sur leurs uniformes en piteux état.

Un homme avança au milieu de ses soldats comme s'il se baladait dans le parc un dimanche après-midi. Son arme était tranquillement reposée dans son holster. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, fort, d'environ 40 ans et portait une cicatrice sur la joue.

« Bonjour, tout le monde! » Fit-il dans un anglais très haché et accentué qui fit grincer Roxton des dents. « Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, il me semble que je n'ai pas eu d'invitation pour votre merveilleuse citée de conte de fée. Alors je suppose que j'ai devant moi la majesté d'Avalon. » Dit-il en voyant Abigail. La femme se tenait droite, la tête haute et les yeux brillants de défiance et de colère. Il n'était vraiment pas difficile de deviner sa royauté. Roxton la trouva très intimidante encore une fois, et son regard glacé, brave et défiant se retrouvait aisément chez ses filles.

« Je me présente, où sont mes manières!, je suis Max Brounër, général de cette petite troupe. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à avoir un peu plus de résistance. Les quelques gardes que nous avons rencontré dans le coin n'ont pas fait long feu...désolé, Altesse. »

Abigail garda une posture impassible mais ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de haine. Elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs bénéfiques dans une telle situation, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir détenir une arme pour pouvoir effacer définitivement ce rictus sur le visage de ce monstre. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Véronica et Abigail se tendit davantage.

« Je suppose que vous êtes la petite Princesse? » Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et son regard parcoura son corps. Roxton vit nettement Malone serrer les poings. Une chose était sûr, le journaliste se contrôlait bien mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le Plateau. Max se rapprocha encore de Véronica et lui glissa un doigt sur la joue. Cette fois Marguerite, à côté de sa sœur, se tendit également et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement. John cru un moment qu'elle allait intervenir, mais elle se retint au dernier instant. Véronica défia l'allemand du regard et fit un geste brusque de la tête de manière à ce que les doigts de l'homme ne la touche plus. Celui-ci sourit.

« Ravie de voir que vous n'êtes pas des femmes faibles. » Il se recula de nouveau des prisonniers et parla d'une voix plus haute, passant un doigt sur sa cicatrice. « Mais en même temps, j'ai apprit à mes dépends il y a quelques années que certaines femmes étaient plus dangereuses encore que les hommes les plus courageux et intelligents de ce monde. N'est-ce pas, Claudia? » Fit-il en se retournant pour la première fois vers Marguerite. Celle-ci resta impassible. « Nous avons quelques comptes à régler tous les deux, ma chère Baronne. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes qui saisirent tous les prisonniers et leurs attachèrent les mains dans le dos avant de les pousser contre un mur.

« Mais avant j'ai quelques affaires à régler. » Il sortit avec quatre militaires, certainement pour s'assurer que personne n'entre dans le palais.

« Mon passé est loin d'Avalon, hein? » Murmura sarcastiquement Marguerite à sa sœur à côté d'elle. Véronica tourna vers elle un regard désolé.

Max revint et parla dans le fond de la pièce avec un de ses hommes. Il tripotait un médaillon à son cou qu'il sortit finalement. Dès qu'elles le virent et le reconnurent, Abigail et Marguerite murmurèrent en même temps:

« Xhan. »

Elles se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre:

« Comment tu... » Dirent-elles de nouveau en même temps. Elles s'interrompirent et se sourirent.

« Où as-tu connu Xhan? » Demanda finalement la plus jeune alors que les autres les regardaient curieusement.

Abigail soupira.

« Décidément, tous les secrets que nous avions vont être avoués cette semaine. »

« Quoi, encore un secret?! » Fit Véronica à sa mère. « Je vais finir par croire que je suis la seule normale dans cette famille. »

« Y'a rien de normal chez toi, Jungle Girl. » Fit Marguerite.

« Eh! C'est pas moi qui ait une tonne de secrets dans cette famille. Si j'en ai deux ou trois c'est tout le bout du monde comparé à vous. Bon c'est qui encore ce Xhan? »

L'expression de sa mère se voilà:

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que votre père et moi avons eu des problèmes aux Etats-Unis juste avant de revenir sur le Plateau? Eh bien c'est à cause de lui. Enfin à mon avis nous avons eu à faire au père du Xhan que tu as l'air de connaître Marguerite, car il était plutôt âgé. Véronica pour information le Clan Xhan est une famille très riche et puissante en Chine et plus particulièrement à Shanghai. C'est aussi un puissant criminel dont les activités sont aussi variées qu'étendues dans la majorité des pays. Ils sont intouchables et tout le monde les craint. Je ne sais toujours pas comment mais il a su qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Et il voulait passer un marché avec nous pour que nous lui ramenions un artefact du Plateau. Mais nous avons refusé. Nous avons eu pas mal de problèmes avec ses hommes. C'est cela qui a précipité notre départ. »

Marguerite fulminait.

« Cet espèce d'imbécile de rat d'égouts chintoc savait certainement tout depuis le début! »

Tous eurent un sourire amusé en entendant la jeune femme: il était rare qu'elle perde ainsi son sang-froid et insulte quelqu'un de non-présent.

« Quoi? » Fit Abigail, cherchant à cerner la situation.

« C'est à cause de lui que je suis venue sur le Plateau...en partie. Je suis allée à Shanghai quelques temps en 1916 sous couverture d'interprète et j'ai réussis à infiltrer le Clan. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Les chinois sont comme tous les autres lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes et de l'argent. Nous avions passé un marché: des diamants contre de l'or. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où j'ai été amenée de force jusqu'à Xhan: la cargaison de diamants que je devais faire venir de Moscou avait été ralentie par la révolution intérieure. Il a apprit qui j'étais lorsqu'un de ses agents a découvert que je comptais prendre un bateau le lendemain pour quitter le pays et retourner en Europe. Il a dû savoir je ne sais comment qui j'étais vraiment et que je n'avais aucune idée de mon identité. On a passé une sorte de marché: il voulait la moitié d'un artefact magique qui était censée être ici sur le Plateau. J'ai vite comprit pourquoi il n'envoyait aucun de ses hommes. En échange il me donnerait mon certificat de naissance. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce rat a pu se le procurer si vous en aviez détruit les copies. J'ai accepté mais en partant je lui ai volé sa moitié de l'artefact plus une petite cargaison de bijoux qui valaient plus ou moins quelques millions. Autant dire qu'il était vexé et pas très content. Surtout lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que j'avais réussi à quitter le pays malgré tous les hommes à mes trousses. »

« Tu es réussis à voler un Xhan et à te sauver?! » Lui demanda sa mère.

Marguerite haussa les épaules.

Max se rapprocha d'eux et fit signe à la jeune femme de se lever. Roxton se tendit, n'aimant pas du tout le regard plein de haine que cet homme pausait sur la femme qu'il aimait.

**« Cela fait bien longtemps, Claudia. » **

**« Bizarrement ça ne m'a pas manqué. »**

Roxton et les autres se frustrèrent en les entendant parler allemand. Lui ne comprenait presque rien, mis à part que Marguerite devait d'une façon ou d'une autre être 'Claudia' pour lui et une Baronne. Il se demandait d'où tout cela sortait. Abigail qui comprenait un peu l'allemand suivait la conversation avec attention, Malone faisait de même mais avait un peu de mal à cause de la vitesse des paroles des deux personnes et de leur accent parfait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé ses cours de langues étrangères.

**« Ne t'en fait pas, à moi non plus. En revanche j'avais hâte de pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance. De te voir enfin souffrir et mourir. »**

**« Le sentiment est partagé. » **Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton acide. Sa posture ressemblait à celle de sa mère plus tôt, et elle était impressionnante. Quelques uns des hommes de Max la regardaient curieusement et avec la même haine que leur chef. Sauf un homme juste derrière Max, nota Roxton avec intérêt. Celui-ci les regardaient neutrement et était plus tendu que tous ses camarades. Il suivait les gestes de Marguerite avec une grande attention. Roxton plissa les yeux pour lire son nom sur la plaque qui pendait de son cou : S. Kramer.

**« Lorsque j'ai su que tu t'en étais sortit il y a deux ans je n'y ai pas cru. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir de tes jeux de vile manipulatrice? C'était impossible. Peu étaient les personnes ayant eu la possibilité de faire échouer ainsi tant de plans de guerre si bien préparés en secret, d'envoyer tant d'hommes à la mort. Et j'ai apprit la mort du Baron Von Helsing. Empoisonné par un espion, un sale traître. Son bras droit a été accusé et torturé à mort après qu'on ai retrouvé des preuves sur lui. Encore une fois la bêtise de nos supérieurs m'a choqué. Von Helsing était un grand homme, le gouvernement avait bien joué en le faisant passé pour un exilé en Prusse. Avoir ainsi fait accuser un innocent de cet acte, cet admirable chef qui était certainement l'un de nos plus grand stratège. Mais bien entendu tu avais bien veillé à ce que ça soit lui qui soit accusé à ta place, et pas n'importe qui. As-tu bien pleuré devant les agents pour la mort de ton cher mari? Tu as dû beaucoup te réjouir des morts que tu as causées. »**

Marguerite plissa les yeux dangereusement mais resta parfaitement calme.

**«Pleurer et jouer la comédie n'a jamais été un problème. Et il me semble que tu as ton lot de morts, toi aussi. Cela fait partie du travail. Et Fülher était loin d'être un innocent, tout comme toi...ou moi. »**

Max eut un petit rire. Un rire qui ne dit rien de bon à Roxton. Il n'était pas du tout disposé à rester assis ainsi alors que Marguerite était dans la ligne de mire. Bien qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce que ces deux-là racontaient il voyait bien en revanche qu'Abigail, elle, comprenait et s'était tendue. Le chasseur pouvait lire dans son regard toujours froid la tristesse, l'amertume et la peur que la femme ressentait en les écoutant parler. Malone était également raide. Lorsque Véronica et lui l'interrogèrent discrètement il leur dit qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, mais qu'il savait qu'ils parlaient de meurtres, notamment celui de Von Helsing, l'ex-mari de Marguerite qu'elle aurait tué avant d'avoir fait passé un homme visiblement important dans l'armée allemande pour le traître. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il était arrivé à discerner. Mais le cerveau de Roxton s'activa en rassemblant ces pièces ensembles.

Baron Von Helsing. Exilé en Prusse. Baronne. Veuve Noire. Iridium.

Tout ça le menait à quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Au plus grand soulagement des deux chasseurs, lorsque Max reprit la parole ce fut en anglais. Affreux certes, mais compréhensible.

« Et eux? » Fit-il à Marguerite en désignant les prisonniers. L'agent secret allemand remarqua leur réaction devant son changement de langue. Il eut un sourire. « Ah, c'est vrai. Ceux-là ne parlent même pas l'allemand. Il faut dire, Claudia, que tu le parles telle une berlinoise, tout comme tu parles l'anglais telle l'une des leurs. J'avoue que c'est un talent que je t'envie. Le seul, sois-en sûr. Personne n'aurait envie d'être aussi vile que toi. Alors, eux? Qui sont-ils exactement? J'aurais pensé que depuis le temps ils seraient déjà morts. »

Marguerite n'en montra rien mais elle se tendit, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main et que Max ne verrait rien. Elle savait que vu la situation elle devait renfermer ses sentiments dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Prétendre qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Bien sûr à présent c'était faux, jamais elle ne pourrait les trahir et les renier. Mais elle devait agir professionnellement si elle voulait survivre et les garder eux en vie surtout. Si jamais Max apprenait qu'ils étaient importants pour elle, si par malheur il découvrait que deux de ces personnes étaient sa mère et sa sœur...elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il ferait.

Le fait que la conversation était repassée en anglais lui serrait le cœur. Elle savait que Véronica, Roxton et Malone ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il disait en allemand...enfin elle doutait qu'ils comprennent. Quant à sa mère...eh bien elle n'en savait rien, mais elle espérait qu'elle n'ait rien comprit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais encore une fois elle devait agir en tant que professionnelle. Pas de sentiment. Pas de peur. Pas de limite. Tant pis s'ils apprenaient qu'elle n'était qu'une tueuse, une menteuse, une manipulatrice. Elle devait les sortir de là. Si Max était allié à Xhan, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose d'envergure en tête. Elle devait l'arrêter.

Il semblerait qu'après tant de mois et même d'années après la fin de la guerre et sa 'démission' elle soit de nouveau en service, et qu'elle est une nouvelle mission. Mais cette fois-ci elle était sur un terrain dont l'ennemi ignorait tout. C'était _son _terrain à elle. Elle avait un avantage.

« Eux? Ce ne sont personne. » Répondit-elle à Max d'une façon désinvolte et froide, ignorant la faible réaction de Véronica et Malone. Roxton en eut une aussi, mais un éclair de compréhension passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Marguerite savait qu'Abigail comprenait sa logique et sa réflexion. Sa sœur et Ned prirent rapidement le pli.

L'allemand eut un rictus.

« Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que s'ils sont toujours de ce monde c'est que tu n'as pas dû voir une opportunité de marchander leur vie contre la tienne ou de les trahir. »

Marguerite haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne s'est jamais présenté. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'importe. Si tu les veux, fais à ta guise. »

« Espèce de- » Fit Roxton en une parfaite imitation de rage et de trahison. Il reçut un coup de la part du militaire à gauche de lui, mais sa comédie avait fonctionnée. Max était tombé dans le panneau et un sourire sadique traversa un court moment son visage.

« Ah. Je vois qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas sous ton vrai jour. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas ton pareil pour t'attirer la confiance des gens et pour savoir les emmener là où tu le veux. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu étais bien installée dans ce palais, au beau milieu de la jungle. Mais...assez discuté. » La voix de l'homme se fit plus froide, plus tranchante. Marguerite se tendit, sachant qu'elle pouvait être exécutée n'importe quand. Dans ses années d'espionnage, elle aussi avait eu à éviter par tous les moyens la Milice, elle aussi les avait craint un moment, même si elle avait toujours réussi à les éviter. Elle savait de quoi ces hommes étaient capable et elle savait que tous ici partageaient la même haine que leur chef envers elle pour avoir trahi leur patrie et envoyé leurs compatriotes à la mort. Sauf peut-être un. Mais elle n'était pas encore certaine de ça.

Mais quelque part elle savait également que Max ne la tuerait pas sans l'avoir faite souffrir...c'était un avantage...dans un sens. Il était agent secret allemand, du moins la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, et l'exécuter en l'honneur de son drapeau était tout à fait dans son droit et dans ses fonctions.

Un balle lumineuse passa au-dessus de sa tête. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et seules trois balles de lumière leur prodiguaient la lumière dont ils avaient besoin. Marguerite bougea légèrement son poignet droit...parfait, elle pourrait aisément se libérer de la corde à présent. Le milicien qui l'avait attachée avait visiblement l'habitude de ficeler des hommes...il avait vu trop grand pour ses petits poignets.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au milicien derrière Max. Les deux doigts posés sur la crosse de son fusil tapèrent deux fois. Puis trois fois. Et encore deux fois. La jeune femme se retint de soupirer de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait bien un allié parmi les ennemis.

Si elle ne se trompait pas il avait travaillé pour elle à Berlin en 1917, sur une mission foireuse prodiguée par leur supérieur, le chef des services secrets allemands. Elle avait dirigé plusieurs agents sur une petite base incognito italienne implantée au Nord de la Prusse. Mais les informations qu'elle et son équipe avaient eues étaient totalement inexactes et malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier avec le MI5 avant d'y être envoyée. Ca avait été une véritable tuerie et elle avait réussi de justesse à en réchapper grâce à son parfait italien et son don pour la comédie. Kramer, un jeune homme plutôt doué et aimant son pays avait été l'un des deux agents qui avaient été sauvés de justesse avec elle grâce à son intervention. Après avoir fait son rapport à Berlin il avait disparu. Il avait dû tellement être dégoûté par le manque d'efficacité et de considération de son gouvernement qu'il avait dû entrer dans la Milice. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je me demande pour qui tu travaillais vraiment. » Dit Max en lui lançant un regard de dégoût. « Un agent secret fait ce qu'il doit faire pour son pays et les siens. Toi...j'ai su que tu n'avais pas seulement donné des informations aux anglais. Mais aussi aux français et un contact m'a dit que les dossiers secrets de Moscou faisait aussi référence à tes services. En finalité tu étais quoi...un triple agent secret? Quadruple? Personne ne le saura certainement jamais. Tout comme tes véritables intentions et allégeances. Je ne pense pas que tu en ais vraiment eues d'ailleurs. Tu suivais le vent, allait là où étaient tes intérêts. Combien de vies ont ainsi été sacrifiées? »

Marguerite fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour calmer son cœur, serré et emballé à l'idée que tout cela était dit devant sa famille et ses amis. Elle fit tout son possible pour paraître froide et satisfaite, pour ne pas faire attention à l'intérêt et aux réactions des autres.

« Autant que nécessaire. » Répondit-elle d'une voix froide et désinvolte. En réalité ses actions et les morts qu'elle avait causées lui importaient vraiment maintenant. Et elles pesaient lourd sur sa mémoire et son esprit, tout comme sur son âme. Surtout depuis qu'elle était sur ce Plateau.

« Tant de soldats tués et envoyés à des batailles perdues d'avance par ta faute. Des jeunes gens qui croyaient en leurs supérieurs et en leur patrie. Et d'un autre côté je me souviens des informations que tu nous a donné, amenant à la destruction de plusieurs bases françaises et britanniques, nous assurant des victoires. Là encore des vies, même si ennemies, ont été sacrifiées. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Broüner. Tu oublies que j'ai été ton supérieur. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas la seule espionne dans cette pièce. Moi aussi j'ai une mémoire. Je me souviens de l'Alsace et des 37 civiles tués dans cette explosion de leur école, juste pour atteindre le professeur soupçonné de traîtrise. Je me souviens des informations sur le dossier 11FRG données au sergent ennemi, menant à la mort d'une trentaine de soldats allemands et autrichiens ainsi qu'autant de français. »

« Ca nous a permis de reprendre le front. »

« Leur mort ont tout de même été causées par tes actions, si je suis ta logique. »

« J'étais agent secret, j'obéissais aux ordres, je faisais mon devoir. » Grogna t-il.

Marguerite eut un sourire mauvais, ses yeux tellement assombris ces derniers jours à présent totalement hantés.

« Des ordres? J'ai côtoyé le chef des services secrets pendant les quatre années de guerre. Il me semble que tu n'as pas fait que suivre des ordres durant tout ce temps. Jamais le service n'avait donné pour mission de faire exploser la base française delta. Cette base était pleine de prisonniers allemands. »

Max fulmina:

« Et mon plan aurait fonctionné si seulement tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé, Baronne. »

« Mais je faisais mon devoir. » Lui répliqua t'elle hautainement, imitant ses précédents mots.

« Ton devoir? Et envers qui? Après tout tu n'es qu'un assassin. »

« Nous sommes deux. »

« Humph. Je suis certainement loin d'égaler ton compte. Personne ne peut se vanter de tels exploits, de telles missions accomplies. » Fit-il avec dédain et haine. « Après tout personne d'autre ne peut se vanter d'avoir été Parsifal. »

A ces mots Malone et Roxton cessèrent momentanément de respirer. Et Marguerite entra en action. Elle libéra ses mains et, grâce à ses réflexes super développés, attrapa la balle qui passait au-dessus d'elle puis la lança de toutes ses forces contre l'autre source lumineuse, le Sarion et ses pouvoirs l'aidant dans son tir. Les deux balles se brisèrent.

Roxton vit Kramer briser la dernière balle discrètement et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Des bruits se firent entendre dont trois coups de feu avant que trois nouvelles balles n'entrent dans la pièce grâce à la porte à présent ouverte. Le chasseur scanna alors les environs, la peur au ventre.

Deux militaires étaient à terre, morts. De ce que Roxton pouvait voir, l'un avait une balle dans la poitrine et l'autre la nuque brisée. Il se demanda brièvement comment Marguerite avait fait cela. Et il fut immensément soulagé en constatant que la femme en question n'était nul part en vue. Kramer imitait ses collègues, montant la garde. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il avait fait.

Max rageait et murmura plusieurs mots allemands dont Roxton ne voulait pas vraiment la traduction. Il aboya quelques autres mots et les soldats obéirent.

« Retrouvez-la! Et le plus vite possible! » Quatre soldats sortirent.

Un milicien brun, assez jeune, s'approcha de son chef et parla dans un anglais mal maîtrisé:

« Mais, Monsieur, elle ne pourra sortir du palais. Elle finira bien par se montrer. »

L'autre homme lui envoya un regard glacé.

« As-tu seulement une idée de ce dont cette femme est capable? Donne lui du temps et elle nous tuera tous avant même qu'on ai pu s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Crois-tu que les gouvernements et les agents secrets craignaient Parsifal parce qu'il avait un joli nom de code! Ca n'est pas pour rien qu'il nous dirigeait et que cette femme n'a jamais été démasquée, crétin! Elle est bien plus douée que l'espion moyen, sinon elle serait depuis longtemps morte- ou on aurait au moins réussit à savoir d'où cette damnée bonne femme sort! Alors vous allez me la retrouver et vite sinon c'est moi-même qui vous achève! Kramer, emmène ceux-là dans la pièce à droite du deuxième couloir, et gardes-les à l'œil, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Prends ce petit con avec toi! »

De toute évidence les miliciens, du moins les ex agents secrets étaient au moins bilingues.

Roxton et les autres furent emmenés dans une petite salle à manger, certainement celle d'un des avaloniens chargé du palais. Le chasseur se demanda où étaient ceux-ci. Il avait cru en apercevoir un plus loin, certainement les survivants étaient-ils enfermés tout comme eux.

Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent était que Marguerite s'en sorte et qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de se sortir de ce bordel.

Parsifal...Marguerite...Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Et dire qu'ils avaient travaillé l'un avec l'autre sans même le savoir!

Mais il était rassuré. Parce qu'il savait quelque chose que ce cinglé de Broüner ignorait. Marguerite avait réellement un sens de l'honneur. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour l'argent ou l'amusement ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Ses actions ne l'avaient pas du tout amusée, il avait pu le lire dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait fait pour l'Angleterre. Pour la France. Et leurs autres alliés aussi. Pour les gens souhaitant être de nouveau libres, les soldats qu'ils soient de ces pays ou qu'ils soient allemands ou autrichiens, qui vivaient ces horreurs dans les tranchées. Pour un idéal beaucoup plus grand: la liberté et la paix.

Et qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment-même, elle agissait pour cette même paix, et pour eux.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	11. Vengeance

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 11: Vengeance.**

Marguerite sortit de la pièce silencieusement, le visage neutre, le regard dégoûté, la conscience sombre, mais tout de même un sentiment de satisfaction bien établit en elle. Elle ferma sans bruit la porte après sa sortie et s'éloigna dans les ombres du couloir menant à la salle de guerre.

Des onze ennemis, il en restait six. Deux avaient été éliminés dans la salle à manger, elle en avait neutralisé encore deux l'un après l'autre en les rencontrant dans les couloirs (elle y avait tout de même récolté une profonde coupure au bras et certainement ce qui deviendrait un énorme hématome à l'abdomen). Et elle venait de terminer de mettre en place la dernière phase de son plan avec la mort d'un autre mercenaire.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait eu à faire plusieurs fois en tant que maître-espionne. Quelque chose pour laquelle elle était douée. Et l'une des seules choses qui l'amenaient directement sur le terrain.

A présent elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper et encore moins tuer avant que ça fonctionne.

Elle baissa la tête et remonta légèrement la capuche du costume avalonien propre aux membres du Service du Palais qu'elle avait enfilé pour se faire passer pour l'un des prisonniers. De toute évidence ces crétins ne prenaient pas les quelques chargés de l'entretient du palais comme une menace. Ils étaient surveillés de près et prisonniers mais vagabondaient dans les deux couloirs encadrés par les mercenaires. Brounër ne devait pas vouloir perdre encore des soldats en les plaçant à la surveillance d'une pièce supplémentaire pour les avaloniens et ne voulaient pas non plus les neutraliser au cas où il en aurait besoin pour tenter de faire pression sur Abigail ou Véronica, la reine et la princesse. Encore une fois elle remercia les quelconques divinités de cet endroit qu'il ne sache pas que ces deux femmes étaient sa famille et qu'elle-même était princesse. Il avait déjà tué assez de gens de son peuple et elle ne souhaitait pas que ça continu - ou qu'elle ait des choix dangereux et impossibles à faire. C'était son peuple et sa responsabilité. Si sa mère ne pouvait rien faire elle se devait de tout essayer pour garder les citadins en sécurité. En plus c'était à la Grande Prêtresse d'être au commande durant les moments de crise...et si ça s'en était pas un!!

Elle espérait seulement que sa famille et ses amis pardonnent tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant et tout ce qu'elle était entrain de faire à présent.

_Non! _S'arrêta t'elle mentalement_. Ne penses pas à ça maintenant! Tu es au boulot. Pas de sentiments. Pas de peur. Pas de limite. Tu es en mission, Parsifal. Un peu de professionnalisme, veux-tu!_

Elle continua doucement sa marche dans le long couloir, imitant la posture défaite que les avaloniens avaient adoptés pour cacher leur visage sous la demande de Marguerite. Ainsi elle ne serait pas reconnu parmi eux. Du moins tant qu'elle évitait les nombreux contrôles des mercenaires.

**8888888888**

Abigail releva la tête en voyant un nouveau mercenaire entrer dans la pièce. Véronica et elle avaient été amenées dans la salle à manger sous garde de Brouner et de deux autres de ses hommes. Malone et Roxton ainsi que quelques avaloniens qui avaient tentés de secourir leur reine étaient toujours enfermés dans une petite pièce avec Kramer.

Ca allait faire près de deux heures que Marguerite avait disparu dans le palais et, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussit à glisser entre les doigts de ces immondes hommes. Et Abigail n'en était pas peu fière, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Mais elle était aussi très inquiète pour la vie de son aînée. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que Marguerite avait fait ou comment, mais le nombre d'ennemis avait vraisemblablement baissé et tous étaient agités et dans une rage noire.

Véronica attira son attention et fit un signe de tête en direction des hommes plus loin.

« QUOI?!!!!! En es-tu certain?!!! Amène-le moi! »

« Max? » Demanda un jeune mercenaire avec un excellent anglais. « Que se passe t-il encore? »

Le chef grogna de colère et de rage.

« On a retrouvé le cadavre de Frank, un poignard dans la gorge. Nous avions cru que c'était encore cette garce, comme pour Ralph, mais Paul viens de trouver le cadavre de Thomas, une balle dans la tempe droite. »

« Suicide? »

« Il semblerait. Tiens, t'as une meilleure mémoire visuelle que nous. T'en pense quoi, Stephen? »

Broüner lui tendit une feuille de papier assez chiffonnée. Stephen grimaça en même temps que Véronica en la prenant et en voyant qu'elle était tachée de sang et de matière grise.

« Ca ressemble grandement à son écriture. » Affirma le mercenaire après avoir étudier la feuille. « Des aveux. Il aurait comploté contre toi et tué Müler? Et pour Creg? Il dit qu'ils ont fait ça ensemble. »

« Creg payera. »

Abigail se concentra sur sa respiration et appela à elle son pouvoir. Elle sentit les émotions de Brouner mais les bloqua dès qu'elle perçut se que ce malade éprouvait pour Marguerite. Une telle haine, une envie de vengeance maladive. Elle serra les dents, et se concentra sur les actions plutôt que sur les sentiments. En inspectant l'esprit des deux hommes elle su que Marguerite avait certainement tué Ralph. Mais elle savait en plus ce qu'eux ignoraient. Müler n'avait pas été tué par l'un des leurs, mais bien par un avalonien. Donc ce Thomas n'avait certainement pas assassiné son collègue. Et il ne s'était pas lui-même fait sauter la tête, même si ce que ça impliquait faisait frémir Abigail. Le mercenaire n'avait sûrement pas écrit ses aveux.

Les yeux de la reine brillèrent en mettant tout cela en place et en comprenant la brillante mais écoeurante logique dans tout cela. Tous ces évènements faisaient bien partie d'un plan. Un plan simplement ingénieux et mortellement intelligent. Un plan de sa fille aînée.

A côté d'elle Véronica en vint à la même conclusion et elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et stupéfait.

Creg arriva dans la pièce, se débattant contre deux de ses collègues. L'un des deux lui envoya trois violents coups de pied pour le calmer. Tous les mercenaires présents le regardaient avec haine.

« Arrêtez!!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes!!!!!! J'ai rien fait!!! »

« Arrêtes, tu te fatigues pour rien. On sait tout. » Fit froidement Brouner en le frappant.

« Quoi?! Mais ça va pas! Je n'ai rien fait! »

« Sale traître! On sait ce que vous avez manigancé Thomas et toi depuis le début. Mais tu vois, il a été plus malin que toi. Lui s'est fait sauter la cervelle avant qu'on lui mette la main dessus. »

« De quoi vous parlez?!! Je ne vous aurais jamais trahis!! Cette cause c'est toute ma vie!! »

« Va dire ça à Müler. En enfer. »

Sur ce Max prit son revolver et le pointa sur le front de son compatriote, qui pâlit et secoua la tête.

« NEIN!! »

**« On se retrouvera en enfer. » **Dit Broüner en allemand avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Les deux Layton fermèrent les yeux.

Elles avaient un ennemi de moins.

Mais à quel prix?

**8888888888**

Marguerite soupira en entendant le coup de feu.

Ca ramenait le compte à cinq. Sans compter Kramer bien entendu.

Elle s'assura que l'arme qu'elle avait volée de la ceinture de son « suicidé » soit bien à portée de main. Heureusement qu'il en avait eu deux. Elle avait également son propre revolver.

Plus tôt, elle avait trouvé dans la poche du premier mercenaire qu'elle avait tué le dossier de du groupe de la Milice. Chacun des soldats avaient écrits leur propre feuille contenant nom (certainement faux pour la plupart), âge, origine et état de service. C'était ainsi qu'en un quart d'heure elle avait réussit à écrire une lettre d'aveux de l'exact écriture de sa victime. Adolescente c'était un de ses passe-temps d'imiter les écritures des autres et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait découvert que savoir imiter les signatures notamment pouvait être un sacré atout dans certaines...affaires. En revanche, assommer le mercenaire et le placer sur la chaise du bureau n'avait pas été simple, étant donné le gabarit de cet homme et le sien. Mais elle avait de loin préféré ça au passage où elle avait dû lui mettre le canon du revolver contre la tempe et appuyer sur la détente.

Seigneur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait, tuer un homme inconscient, et surtout d'aussi près.

Sa manche sous sa veste était légèrement tâchée de sang, sans compter celui qu'elle avait récolté de ses deux précédentes confrontations. Et ça n'était pas que celui des autres d'ailleurs.

Une fois Thomas mort, elle avait juste eu à mettre le pistolet dans sa main et à se sauver rapidement.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Ou de démon.

Elle tourna à l'angle et attendit. Les miliciens devaient être occupés, aucun était en vue. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. En plus de leurs tensions initiales, ses dernières actions avaient certainement imprégné le doute dans leur esprit. Ils devaient se demander si Thomas et l'autre étaient les seuls 'traîtres'.

Une présence se dessina derrière elle. Ses pensées si désordonnées et son esprit troublé par ses horribles souvenirs accaparaient ses sensations. Sa peur et sa culpabilité troublaient ses perceptions, si bien que pendant une seconde elle avait baissé sa garde. Et ça avait suffit.

Elle se retourna vivement et le canon de son revolver trouva la poitrine de l'homme qui était juste derrière elle. Elle s'apprêta à tirer...

« Marguerite, non!! C'est moi!!! »

L'information mit une demi-seconde pour arriver au cerveau de la jeune femme, si tendue à cause de la situation de danger et l'adrénaline circulant dans ses veines, multipliant ses capacités. Son cœur serré par la peur n'apaisait en rien ses réflexes. Et bien heureusement pour eux deux, son bras blessé la ralentit dans son mouvement ce qui lui permit de stopper à temps.

« Oh, Roxton!!! T'es malade de faire ça!! »

Elle baissa son arme et examina rapidement le Lord des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait rien. John la prit dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement.

« Merci, tu vas bien. » Souffla t-il.

« Aho! » Fit-elle bien malgré elle lorsque la main du chasseur vint frotter la blessure qu'elle avait au bras. Etre étreinte par Roxton après tout ce qu'il s'était passé semblait être le paradis sur terre. Mais elle était aussi mal à l'aise en repensant à tout ce qu'il savait d'elle à présent, bien que lui s'en moquait - ou alors ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Quoi?! Tu es blessée?! »

« Non, non. Ca va, c'est rien. Et les autres? Et comment tu as pu te libérer?! »

« Les autres vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais Abigail et Véronica ont été amenées dans la salle à manger avec Brouner. Et ce soldat, Kramer, m'a laissé partir discrètement. »

Marguerite hocha la tête, soulagée, puis se retourna vers le couloir.

Roxton fronça les sourcils devant son attitude mais se dit que ça pouvait attendre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Et quelle est la situation? »

« Cinq ennemis. Deux dans la salle à manger, dont Broüner, un avec Kramer et deux autres fouillant les couloirs. »

« Où ça? »

« Ils seront là dans deux secondes. »

Elle mit prestement un petit pistolet dans la main de John et celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Ca ne va pas être très discret. » Murmura t-il.

« Tant pis. »

Les deux miliciens allemands arrivèrent dans le couloir et ouvrirent le feu en même temps qu'eux. Une chose était sûr: ils étaient bien entraînés.

Marguerite réussit à tuer l'un des deux mais tomba à court de minutions. John la fit passer derrière lui en continuant de tirer. Son ennemi n'eut plus de balle à son tour et tenta de s'enfuir mais il n'en eu jamais l'occasion. Une fois qu'ils eurent vérifier les corps et prit les armes Marguerite nota l'attitude soucieuse de son amant.

« John? » Demanda t-elle doucement. Lorsqu'il ne réagit pas elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, comprenant le problème. « Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle et il se sentit coupable en notant le regard terriblement hanté et las de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de devoir en plus s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était son rôle de la protéger.

« Je sais. Je sais. » Fit-il d'une voix rauque. « Des ennemis, rien que des ennemis. »

Elle hocha le tête et il savait qu'elle comprenait pleinement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait été et était toujours dans le même cas que lui face à la guerre et à tout ce que ça pouvait faire à une personne. Même si leurs expériences étaient différentes.

Elle commença à partir quand il lui prit la main, comprenant enfin son attitude.

« Marguerite? »

« Quoi? » Fit-elle en le regardant curieusement.

« Je voulais te dire...ça n'a pas d'importance tu sais. Pour Parsifal et la guerre, et tout ça. Ca n'a pas d'importance. On a tous fait ce qu'on devait faire. Toi plus que les autres. Je comprend, et je sais que les autres aussi. » Lui expliqua t-il doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Mais lorsqu'elle la releva il vit que même si elle croyait en ses paroles et qu'elle en était soulagée, les ombres dans ses yeux étaient toujours présentes.

« Tu es éreintée. »

Marguerite secoua la tête et se retourna.

« On dormira quand la guerre sera finie. » Dit-elle doucement, d'une voix monotone et automatique.

Là encore, il su que tout comme lui elle avait dû dire cette phrase des dizaines de fois, et ça lui serrait le cœur.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Kramer et neutraliser le mercenaire qui était avec lui. Une fois tous armés ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, Marguerite et Kramer devant.

Ce qu'il se passa par la suite fut trop rapide pour que John se souvienne de tout. Lorsque la fusillade fut terminée, le corps du dernier mercenaire gisait à terre. Roxton tourna son regard vers Malone qui venait de libérer les deux femmes. Tous trois n'avaient rien. Ce fut le cri allemand de Kramer qui détourna leur attention vers la baie vitrée, derrière laquelle le soleil se levait doucement.

Brouner se tenait juste dos à la vitre, une main pointant son revolver vers les deux personnes faisant de même à quelques mètres de lui, et l'autre tenant fermement son demi médaillon dans l'autre.

Marguerite et son collègue le tenaient en joue et ne semblaient pas décidés à le laisser s'en tirer.

**« Pose cette arme! » **Cria Marguerite**. « Poses-la à terre! »**

Broüner, d'un calme effrayant, lui sourit.

**« Jamais je ne poserai une arme devant toi, Claudia. Jamais je ne te ferais ce plaisir. »**

**« Poses-la. » **Fit Marguerite d'un ton menaçant. **« Ou je te descend. »**

**« Tu l'aurais déjà fait si ça avait été ton but précis. Non. Tu veux des réponses. Savoir d'où j'ai obtenu ça, et ta location. Savoir pourquoi je suis ici exactement. N'est-ce pas frustrant que d'avoir tout à portée de main et n'être pas capable de saisir ce qu'on recherche? C'est ce que j'ai ressentit durant la guerre face à toi. »**

**« Tu n'as toujours été qu'un crétin. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais un meilleur agent que toi? Parce que tu n'as jamais été qu'un crétin sans cervelle assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Tu t'es toujours laissé guider par tes émotions, et il était si simple de te contrôler grâce à elles. Jamais tu n'aurais fait un bon espion. Tu n'étais qu'un laquais et quoi que tu fasses, tu le resteras toute ta vie. Un laquais au service des autres. Que ce soit le gouvernement, moi ou Xhan. »**

Brouner grogna mais une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

**« Tu payeras, je jure que tu payeras. Pour tous ces hommes. Et toi, Kramer, tu n'es qu'un sale traître! Tu as trahis ton pays et tes frères et tu ne mérites que la peine encourue dans ces cas là, la mort. Tout comme Creg. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui reprocher, à lui? » **Intervint Marguerite, les yeux brillants de haine et de désir de vengeance. **« Oh. Haute trahison. Meurtre. Je me trompe? »**

Devant cette attitude, Max comprit vite la situation.

Et lorsque Marguerite le vit pâlir de rage, elle eut un rictus, loin pourtant d'être amusée.

**« Alors c'est ce dont tu serais également accusé, pour avoir tué l'un des tiens. » **Fit-elle.

**« Tu as tué Thomas. »**

**« Poses ton arme. » **Réitéra Marguerite, de plus en plus guidée par sa colère et sa fatigue. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle le tuerait avant même de s'en rendre compte. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas: il lui fallait des réponses.

**« Tout ça c'était toi. Jamais je ne comprendrais- »**

**« Oh arrêtes avec ça. » **Coupa t-elle avec hargne. **« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont attribués par les gouvernements allemand, anglais et français je pourrais t'exécuter pour désertion, traîtrise, insubordination, désobéissance à un ordre direct, sabotage, crimes de guerres, meurtres. Alors ne vient pas jouer les malheureuses victimes avec moi. Tu te souviens cette école? Celle que tu as détruite en Alsace, prétextant un triste accident? Parmi les jeunes victimes il y avait une enfant de 8 ans qui avait toute la vie devant elle, comme toutes ses camarades. Mais Alice, vois-tu, était la dernière survivante d'une grande famille tous tués à la guerre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Soldats, espions ou politiciens, tous étaient dévoués à une cause que tu ne comprendras jamais. Le lendemain elle aurait dû prendre un bateau pour l'Angleterre où elle aurait dû retrouver un homme qui l'aurait élevée comme sa fille, loin des champs de bataille. J'aurais dû l'y amener. Ses parents, Robert et Jeanne de Beauvert, avaient toujours été de bonnes personnes et d'excellents amis. J'avais une mission, amener ma filleule en sécurité. Une mission que TU as fais échouer en assassinant Alice avec toutes ces autres personnes innocentes - pour rien. Une petite fille que j'aimais beaucoup et qui aurait dû survivre à la guerre. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours fait en sorte de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues en dehors de mon rôle? C'est simple. La vengeance. Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose que ça. »**

Broüner eut un petit rire.

**« Alors nous avons exactement le même but, n'est-ce pas magnifique? Mais cette fois tu ne gagneras pas. Je me vengerai, et vengerai mes hommes. »**

**« Donnes-moi une seule raison, aussi infime soit-elle, et j'appuierai sur cette détente. »**

**« Mais fais-donc. Je suis protégé. »**

Il serra plus fort le médaillon et une lumière envahit la pièce, les aveuglant tous.

**« Le passé n'est qu'un commencement, et le présent un futur. » **Dit la voix de Brouner avec une intonation maniaque avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Et il avait disparu.

Marguerite jura. Elle se tourna vers Kramer, et su immédiatement à son regard ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Sans le vouloir elle soupira et son regard et son attitude perdit toute la haine et le contrôle qu'elle avait pour laisser une femme lasse et fatiguée et une regard hanté.

Les autres observèrent ce changement. Malone et Abigail avaient compris le gros de la conversation mais n'étaient pas intervenus.

Marguerite secoua la tête.

**« Je suis soldat de la Grande Allemagne et fils de ses terres. » **Dit d'une voix claire l'allemand.

Elle hocha la tête.

**« Je ne sers que mon pays, et me bat pour lui. » **Continua t-il, semblant réciter les quelques lignes d'un poème ancestral avec fierté et la posture droite, en position de salut. **« Sur mon honneur et devant mes ancêtres, je ne le trahirai pas. Je ferais mon devoir pour lui et combattrai ses ennemis. Je suis Agent Secret et ne sers que mon pays. » **

Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent et il s'écroula aux pieds de Marguerite, sans vie.

Marguerite le regarda et baissa la tête devant lui en signe de respect.

**« Et tu l'as bien servis, soldat. »** Dit-elle doucement.

« Poison. » Murmura Malone. Il n'en revenait pas. Cet homme s'était tué pour son honneur. Ayant aidé Marguerite - Parsifal- à combattre ses compatriotes et à les tuer, ayant aidé une ennemie coupable de haute trahison envers son pays pour une raison que Ned ignorait, il s'était simplement donné la mort. Malone avait vu des gens capable de donner leur vie pour leur pays, lui-même en faisait partie, mais jamais quelqu'un se suicider pour regagner un honneur qu'il avait bafoué en échange d'un autre. Et jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un le faire avec tant de dignité.

Rapidement dans l'heure qui suivit les avaloniens s'employèrent à nettoyer le palais, à enterrer les corps des allemands et à prendre soin des leurs, morts ou blessés. Roxton avait accompagné Marguerite, totalement silencieuse, se changer et se faire soigner. Elle avait plusieurs blessures qui devaient être vues.

Véronica, Abigail et Malone se retirèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer également puis se retrouvèrent dans le salon du premier étage. Ils furent finalement rejoints par Roxton, Marguerite, Largo et Solon.

« Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de lui dans la citée. » Fit Largo.

« Les prêtres non plus. » Acquiesça Solon.

« Vous croyez qu'il est partit? » Demanda Malone.

Abigail, installée à côté de Marguerite, haussa les épaules.

« Je ne le sens pas dans la citée. Mais il y a été un moment. »

« Il avait un plan. » Dit Marguerite, ouvrant enfin la bouche.

Véronica acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais quoi? »

« Résumons ce que nous savons. » Dit Roxton. « C'est un ex agent-secret et soldat. Il est seul, a passé un marché avec Xhan et a ce demi-médaillon pour le prouver. Tous deux haïssent Marguerite. Ils ont tous les deux essuyé des défaites face à elle par le passé et dans le présent. Il débarque sur ce Plateau, nous capture tous et la situation se retourne contre lui. Quoi que soit son plan on peut être sûr qu'il peut le mettre en place seul, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les autres n'aient jamais été au courant de tout. Et il a disparu. Alors où est-il, comment et pourquoi? »

Tous réfléchirent à la question. Marguerite, comme depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencée, revoyait des scènes du passé - lointain et très proche - repasser dans son esprit, et les mots de Roxton raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Soudainement ses yeux brillèrent, et les dernières paroles de Max revinrent à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Marguerite? » Demanda sa mère en sentant le changement chez elle.

« Oh merde!! » Fit Marguerite en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Les autres échangèrent un regard face au vocabulaire inhabituel et à la sortie de la jeune femme. Ils la suivirent rapidement.

Marguerite était dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle était entrain de jeter sa botte parterre.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux.

« Cet espèce de salaud a osé me voler, moi! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a prit? » Demanda Ned.

Abigail croisa le regard de sa fille.

« Il l'a? »

Elle hocha la tête, un air abattu au visage.

« Quoi? » Demanda Roxton.

« Brouner a le médaillon entier à présent. Il a très bien pu disparaître grâce à lui. » Expliqua la reine.

« Alors il serait retourné en Chine auprès de Xhan? » Fit Véronica.

Marguerite soupira.

« Ca ne colle pas. Il y a un truc qui cloche. »

« Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour t'atteindre et ensuite disparaître avec ce fichu médaillon? »

A ces mots Marguerite releva la tête brusquement vers lui, soudainement plus pâle.

« Oh non. » Fit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Il ne ferait pas ça. Comment pourrait-il me faire... »

Devant les regards perdus des trois autres la reine expliqua les pensées de l'élue.

« Le médaillon n'a pas seulement un pouvoir sur l'espace. Mais sur le temps aussi. »

« Quoi ?! Vous ne pensez pas que ce psychopathe a fait un voyage dans le temps ou je ne sais quoi d'autre? Et puis d'abord pour y faire q... » Mais Roxton s'interrompit en comprenant lui aussi.

« Pour changer quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, assouvir sa vengeance. » Conclut Malone l'air sombre.

« Mais la seule manière de le faire serait d'aller directement dans le passé de Marguerite. » Pointa Véronica.

Marguerite hocha la tête, son esprit calculant toutes les possibilités, cherchant des réponses et des solutions.

« Et ça ne lui servirait à rien sans savoir exactement où et quand aller. Mais il ne peut savoir ça, il ne sait rien de moi. Personne ne connaît exactement mon passé. Comme pourrait-il...oh c'est pas vrai!!! » S'écria t-elle en comprenant enfin. Elle sortit en courant une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent elle hurlait devant le Temple contre un Benjamus à l'air pour une fois pas calme mais vraiment effrayé et inquiet.

« ...ne pouvait entrer!!!! Comment a t-il pu faire ça!!! »

« Je ne sais pas, princesse. Je... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les autres.

« Marguerite?! Que se passe t-il?! » Demanda Abigail, inquiète.

Sa fille se tourna vers eux, l'air plus abattu que jamais et une étincelle de terreur dans les yeux.

« Brouner a volé mon Livre de Vie. »

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	12. Départ

_**Bj!**_

_**Voici le dernier chap de cette fic.**_

_**Je voulais remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes ayant laissé mots, encouragements, felicitations, conseils,...et qui ont permi à cette histoire d'exister.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**A la prochaine! ;-p**_

**Youte**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

**Chapitre 12 : Départ.**

« Non, Marguerite! C'est trop dangereux!! »

John essaya une nouvelle fois de la convaincre d'abandonner cette idée. Cela allait faire une heure depuis la découverte des actions de Brouner et tous étaient à présent réunis dans le palais. Marguerite s'était changée en une tenue plus adéquate et avait un sac sur l'épaule et un air déterminé au visage. Mais malgré ça Roxton pouvait lire la fatigue et la peur derrière ses airs impassibles. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Véronica et Malone avaient abandonné la lutte depuis un moment contre elle. Elle était trop têtue, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'arguments.

Marguerite se retourna vers lui et secoua la tête. Elle soupira et baissa d'un ton.

« John, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire, c'est la seule solution! »

« Et si- »

« John, tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« Mais- »

« Brouner est certainement en ce moment même dans le passé, à la guerre. J'y est sacrifié quasiment quatre années, John!! Quatre ans de ma vie à mentir, jouer la comédie, voyager , voler, tuer et comploter! Même si pour moi c'était un peu une manière de me racheter pour mes crimes je n'y ai pas moins perdu quatre ans et bien plus encore!! J'ai enduré les combats, les complots, les traîtrises et...et un mariage plus qu'horrible! Je ne laisserai pas ce malade tout anéantir!!! Avec ce livre il peut faire ce qu'il veut à n'importe quel moment de MA vie! Mon passé est assez sombre et anarchique comme ça! Qui peut dire ce qu'en seraient les conséquences sur le présent. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Tu pourrais y laisser ta vie! »

« Pas avant de l'avoir arrêté. »

Voyant le regard du chasseur, son visage se radoucit.

« John, que ferais-tu à ma place? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais finalement la ferma et hocha la tête.

« Alors attends un peu! Tu es éreintée et tes blessures ne sont pas soignées. »

« Ca ira, c'est pas bien grave. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te fasse changer d'idée, hein? » Dit-il sombrement.

« Absolument aucune. »

« Abigail » Pria t-il en se tournant vers la reine avec un regard suppliant. « Dites-lui, vous! »

La Protectrice, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, secoua la tête et soupira. Son visage était bien plus las qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, et elle semblait bien plus âgée.

« Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse? Que je la consigne dans sa chambre? » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Marguerite. « Ca n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais...elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. »

Marguerite lui fit un petit sourire. Elle étreignit Ned et sa petite sœur, qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Ne vous en faite pas comme ça. Je vais revenir. Et il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait du café de prêt! »

« Compte là-dessus! » Fit Malone, le cœur serré.

« Je te laisse la chambre pour un temps, petite sœur. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec mes affaires. » Fit-elle d'un ton voulu léger à Véronica.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire.

« T'en fait pas pour ça. Prend soin de toi. »

« Compte là-dessus. N'oublie pas que j'ai le sang aussi froid que celui des Hommes-Lézards. »

Véronica sourit et secoua la tête.

« Prends soin d'elle. » Fit Marguerite à Malone.

Ned passa un bras autour de la taille de Véronica.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Marguerite se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai retrouvée pour qu'on soit de nouveau séparées. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule, chérie. Qu'importe où tu seras, ton père et moi seront toujours avec toi. » Dit-elle en touchant du bout des doigts le pendentif qui pendait autour du cou de Marguerite au côté du Sarion. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille, ayant elle aussi du mal à se retenir de pleurer.

« Je sais. » Dit Marguerite. « Maintenant je sais. »

Elle alla ensuite vers Roxton, mortellement livide et inquiet.

« My my, Lord Roxton. Quelqu'un pourrait croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi! » Fit-elle sur un ton voulu joueur, mais qui finit étrangement rauque.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. C'est juste la peur de s'ennuyer de vos plaintes. » Répliqua t-il de la même manière avant de la prendre avec force dans ses bras. « Mon dieu! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime! »

Marguerite le serra plus fort, retenant vaillamment ses larmes. Si elle laissait libre court à ses émotions maintenant, jamais elle n'aurait assez de force pour partir et se battre.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, John. Jamais. Tu as été le seul, dans toute ma vie, le seul homme et le premier à vraiment croire en moi et à me redonner espoir. A réveiller la partie humaine que j'avais tant cherché à étouffer. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. »

« Et toi tu m'as rappelé que parfois rester terre à terre à du bon. Reviens-moi vite, je t'en prie. »

« Je le ferais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, s'il te plait. Je reviendrais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime, John. » Elle s'éloigna de lui.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Roxton. Elle lui avait enfin dit qu'elle l'aimait, enfin! Et il la perdait. Véronica sanglotait dans les bras de Malone. Abigail toucha son Trion et un portail s'ouvrit.

« C'est à toi de faire le reste, Marguerite. » Dit-elle.

Sa fille hocha la tête et toucha le Sarion. La lumière blanche du portail devient verte et des rues berlinoises s'étendirent de l'autre côté. Il faisait nuit et personne n'était en vue. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers John et lui fit un sourire serein et brillant, très loin de tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un ange sur mon épaule. » Lui dit-elle avec assurance. Abigail sourit en croisant son regard, sachant de quoi elle parlait.

Puis la jeune femme marcha à travers le portail qui disparut, l'emmenant avec elle.

**8888888888**

Roxton hocha la tête à ce que disait Challenger et Malone. George était arrivé une semaine et demi plus tôt et ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant les beautés de ce royaume.

Mais derrière toutes leurs conversations, leurs rires et leurs gestes, il y avait toujours cette tension et cette inquiétude constantes bien discernables chez chacun d'entre eux.

Ca allait faire plus de deux semaines, seize jours exactement, que Marguerite était partie. Et depuis ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles.

Malone faisait son possible pour distraire Véronica. Celle-ci était particulièrement touchée par l'absence de sa sœur nouvellement trouvée. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans leur chambre ou avec sa mère, et tout le reste avec le journaliste. Mais la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue de la Prêtresse Maly lorsqu'elle l'avait consultée avait mit un peu de baume au cœur à tout le monde. Et pour cause. Elle attendait un enfant. Finalement Marguerite avait vu juste sans même le savoir. Véronica était enceinte de presque un mois selon les pouvoirs de Maly.

Abigail avait également du mal. Avoir perdu une nouvelle fois une de ses filles était un coup dur pour elle et son contrôle pointu sur ses sentiments et son attitude s'en ressentait. Elle était sans arrêt sur les nerfs et criait souvent lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas avec les affaires de la citée, au lieu de rester calme et de trouver des compromis. Mais Largo veillait sur elle.

Quant à Roxton, il était patient et faisait son possible pour continuer sans trop s'enfoncer dans la déprime, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Marguerite. Pourtant il était bien plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mais personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il était advenu de Marguerite.

**8888888888**

Abigail sourit à sa fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le salon et discutaient tranquillement.

« Alors à ton avis, fille ou garçon? »

Véronica lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. Ned s'en moque. Je crois que moi aussi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Tout de même. Les protectrices ont toujours fait plus de filles. Ca doit être dans les gènes. Il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit une fille. Notre héritière. Mais grâce à mes pouvoirs je pourrai le confirmer dans quelques semaines. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi! »

« En effet! »

Elles interrompirent leur petite conversation lorsque toutes deux ressentirent la même chose: leur Trion chauffaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. » Lui répondit sa mère, la voix tendue.

En quelques secondes un portail apparut dans la pièce, crachant lourdement quelque chose sur le sol avant de disparaître. Les deux femmes restèrent figées quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Par Avalon! »

Abigail se précipita vers la forme inanimée de sa fille, Véronica sur les talons. Marguerite était étrangement habillée d'un uniforme de soldat allemand, un sac déchiré gisait à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un poignard ensanglanté et un fusil recouvert de petits débris. Un pistolet était négligemment enfilé dans sa ceinture. Et tout était taché de sang.

La reine retourna prudemment la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, le cœur serré.

« Est-ce qu'elle est... »

« Non, elle est vivante. » Affirma Abigail. « Marguerite? Chérie, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux. » Murmura t'elle, la voix emplie d'émotions et de peur.

Sa fille gémit dans ses bras et ouvrit faiblement les paupières.

« J'suis à la maison? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque, désorientée.

Véronica eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes, tout comme sa mère.

« Oui. Oui, tu es à la maison. Tout va bien, bébé. »

Et même si Marguerite s'était évanouie, Abigail continua à la bercer durant de longues minutes, le temps pour Véronica d'aller chercher Maly.

**8888888888**

Deux heures plus tard Roxton frappa à la porte de la chambre des princesses, le cœur serré, Malone et George à ses côtés. Tous les trois avaient eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'avait pu entrer dans la chambre et voir Marguerite pendant que Maly la soignait.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Abigail assise au bord du lit, une main tenant fermement celle de sa fille. Véronica était assise sur une chaise de l'autre côté. Elle leur sourit en les voyant arriver.

Roxton regarda un long moment la jeune femme endormie sur le lit, soulagé à un point inimaginable de pouvoir la revoir.

« Comment va t-elle? » Demanda Challenger.

Abigail se tourna enfin vers eux.

« Elle avait plusieurs blessures plus ou moins profondes et anciennes. Des coupures pour la plupart. Et une plaie par balle qui aurait traversé son épaule mais par chance n'a pas fait de grands dommages. En revanche, elle est complètement épuisée, et ses fonctions vitales étaient vraiment basse. Mais mes pouvoirs ont remédié à ça. D'après ce que j'ai sentit elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup durant tout ce temps. Pour l'instant elle dort. »

Roxton souffla.

Véronica se leva et alla vers le bureau de sa sœur.

« Dans son sac elle avait ça. » Dit-elle en leur montrant les objets. « Son Livre de Vie et le médaillon. Elle a dû utiliser le Sarion pour le briser. On peut penser qu'elle a réussit. »

« Ca on peut compter sur elle. » Fit Malone avec le sourire. « Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Brouner s'en tirer avec un bouquin relatant tous ses secrets et un médaillon dont il lui avait volé la moitié! »

Plus tard, seuls Roxton et Abigail étaient restés dans la chambre avec Marguerite. Véronica et Malone était aller se coucher dans la chambre du journaliste et Challenger dans la sienne. Mais ni le chasseur ni la reine ne s'était résolu à aller prendre du repos. L'un inquiet pour la femme qu'il aimait et l'autre pour son enfant.

Au bout d'un moment Marguerite commença à s'agiter, bougeant un peu et gémissant. Elle dit quelques mots en allemand que Roxton ne comprit pas, mais il vit Abigail froncer les sourcils, un air attristé et amer au visage.

Elle se pencha vers sa fille et lui mit une main sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Marguerite. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux te reposer. »

Sa main brilla d'une lueur blanche pendant quelques secondes et Marguerite se calma, reprenant un air serein et une respiration profonde et régulière.

Elle dormit ainsi pendant deux jours complets, ses proches restant tour à tour avec elle. Abigail dû plusieurs fois utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la calmer - et à chaque fois que ce fut nécessaire Marguerite avait murmuré des mots allemands.

Finalement elle se réveilla, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut son pendentif en forme de cœur, déposé sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Elle sourit et le prit.

« Bonjour. » Fit une voix profonde à ses côtés.

Elle se redressa et s'assit, faisant un sourire à Roxton, qui le lui rendit.

« Bonjour. »

Elle enfila son collier et Roxton lui tendit le Sarion qu'elle mit également.

« Ca va? »

« Très bien. Je suis...reposée. »

« Ca fait deux jours que tu dors. Tes blessures sont presque toutes soignées. »

« Oui, mais je veux dire...je suis plus reposée que la normale. J'en sais rien...c'est comme si...je n'avais fait aucun rêve. Juste...dormi. »

Roxton sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu devras remercier ta mère pour ça. »

Marguerite lui envoya un regard curieux.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Fi-il au lieu de répondre à sa question.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Toi aussi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent mais durent se séparer lorsque tout le reste de la famille entra dans la pièce.

Une fois que tous se furent salués et assurés de la santé de chacun, Malone posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Brouner? »

Véronica lui envoya un coup de coude pour avoir ainsi ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

« Tu peux laisser tes envies de reporter au placard un peu! » Fit-elle.

« Désolé. »

« Il est mort. » Répondit simplement Marguerite. Et personne ne chercha à en savoir plus.

« Je vais confier ça à Benjamus. » Dit Abigail en prenant le Livre de Vie de sa fille. « Après tout, on ne voudrait pas que n'importe qui y jette un coup d'œil, hum? »

Marguerite lui sourit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Prend soin de toi et ne sors pas de ce lit tant que je ne t'y aurais pas autorisé! »

« Quoi?!! »

« Tu es convalescente. Tu ne sors pas de ce lit. »

« Mais je vais bien! »

« Tu restes couchée, Marguerite. »

« Mais- »

« Non! Point final. Et ne t'avise pas de me désobéir, Marguerite Leïa Layton. »

Marguerite fut bouche-bée. Personne dans toute sa vie ne lui avait donné d'ordre ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de parents avant.

« Et si tu le fais je le saurai, chérie. »

Abigail sortit et Marguerite croisa les bras. Les autres eurent bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Eh! Le premier qui rit je le transforme en glace! »

Ils se stoppèrent, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Décidant de ne pas prendre de risque ils ne rajoutèrent rien.

« Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, non? » Dit Roxton avec un sourire à ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent et se sourirent secrètement.

« Oui, on a une bonne nouvelle. » Fit Malone.

« Quoi? » Demanda Marguerite, curieuse.

« D'ici environ huit mois tu vas être Tati Marguerite! »

Marguerite resta un moment interdite devant cette révélation.

« Génial! C'est super! » Fit-elle joyeusement à sa sœur avant de se tourner vers Malone. « Quand je t'ai dis de veiller sur elle, je ne voulais pas dire de si près! »

« Très drôle! »

**8888888888**

Marguerite dû rester au lit deux jours de plus. Pendant ces deux nuits Véronica continua à dormir avec Ned, tandis que Roxton restait aux côtés de Marguerite.

Au cours de la seconde nuit John fut violemment tiré du sommeil lorsque sa compagne se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'en fut qu'à demi surprit. S'il comptait la nuit dernière, ça faisait la troisième fois. Il n'avait pas passé tant de nuit que ça avec Marguerite, et encore moins dans le même lit qu'elle, pourtant il se doutait que ça n'était pas si rare qu'elle soit ainsi dérangée.

Mais elle n'avait pas parlé la veille et s'était juste rallongée. Roxton ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Il se redressa à côté d'elle. Elle était en sueur et respirait lourdement.

« Marguerite? Ca va? »

« Oui, oui. Ca va. »

« Tu es sûr? »

« C'était juste un cauchemar, John. Je suis désolée de t'avoir encore réveillé. »

« C'est pas grave, t'en fait pas. Viens là. »

Elle alla se rallonger confortablement dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait et au bout d'un moment décida de lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marguerite? »

« Rien. Ca va. » Fit-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée contre son cou.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des cauchemars. Tu peux m'en parler. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, John. C'était rien. Tu as dû beaucoup en faire aussi à certaines périodes de ta vie. Avec le temps ça passera. Je sais que ça passera. »

« Comme la dernière fois, c'est ça? Marguerite, je sais que tu rêves de la guerre. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu parles dans ton sommeil quand tu fais des cauchemars. Et là tu parles allemand. »

« Oh. Il va falloir que j'essaie d'y faire quelque chose. Ca pourrait devenir gênant ça. »

« Je t'en prie. N'essaie pas de m'éloigner encore. Parles-moi. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Je ne peux pas. » Fit-elle finalement, des larmes dans la voix. Roxton la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Bien sûr que si. Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter dans les détails, juste ce que tu veux. Je veux juste t'aider. »

« Mais je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, John! Je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir...et il y a fallut que j'y retourne! » Murmura t-elle en pleurant.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, et jamais tu n'auras à y retourner. Je te le promets, chérie. »

« J'en ai tué tellement! Tellement d'hommes, mon dieu, John. Je les ai envoyé à leur mort! »

Roxton lui caressa le dos, ignorant ses propres douleurs et souvenirs.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Marguerite. Ca n'a pas d'importance aujourd'hui. C'est dans le passé et à présent ça y restera. Tu es différente aujourd'hui. Je suis différent. Tout est différent. »

« J'ai fait tellement de mal, même avant tout ça. Je ne suis pas celle q- »

« Tu es celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Celle que j'aime et que toutes les personnes ici aiment. Ce n'est pas ton passé qui est important. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir ça? »

Sa voix se brisa et il la berça un long moment.

Finalement elle se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces seize jours d'une voix basse. Comment elle s'était repérée, comment elle avait cherché puis trouvé Brouner, ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'arrêter, leurs combats et les poursuites, comment il avait envoyé la Milice de la Mort contre elle, l'obligeant à se cacher et à éviter les endroits où elle aurait pu rencontrer du monde la connaissant ou où elle aurait pu se rencontrer elle-même, comment elle l'avait retrouvé une dernière fois deux jours avant son retour et comment elle l'avait tué.

Puis elle se mit à lui raconter aussi comment elle avait rencontré Brouner au départ, et l'histoire des de Beauvert et de l'amitié qu'elle avait entretenue avec eux pendant quelques années, et son amour pour la cadette de leurs cinq enfants qu'elle avait souvent visitée depuis sa naissance. Cette petite fille qui avait été sa filleule et un temps sa seule raison de se battre.

Roxton lui aussi parla de ses propres expériences durant la guerre au front, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. Ils en vinrent à partager bien plus de secrets, d'horribles souvenirs et de peine que ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévus. Ils rirent même un peu en échangeant leurs impressions sur l'affaire de l'Iridium

Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur et l'esprit bien plus léger. Et aucun ne fut dérangé par un quelconque cauchemar.

**8888888888**

Marguerite était assise contre un arbre, en haut d'une colline, et observait le soleil se lever. Ça allait faire une semaine qu'elle était revenue et elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même, grâce à John. Oh il restait encore bien des choses à éclaircir, mais elle était confiante quant à l'avenir, pour la première fois depuis toujours.

Elle sourit quand elle sentit l'aura familière de sa mère dans son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard Abigail s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas? »

Marguerite tourna la tête vers sa mère.

« Quoi? »

« Comme tout change en si peu de temps. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore fait scandale au Temple? Bouleverser les traditions est toujours laborieux. » Fit Abigail en souriant.

Marguerite eut un petit rire.

« J'ai juste ordonné que les Prêtres cessent de mettre leur capuche dès qu'ils sortent et qu'ils passent plus de temps à l'extérieur. »

« Et qu'ils passent du temps avec les enfants de la citée. » Compléta Abigail, observant l'expression de sa fille. Celle-ci perdit son sourire pendant une demi-seconde et une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

« Oui, aussi. »

Abigail soupira.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation toi et moi. »

Marguerite baissa légèrement la tête, sachant ce que voulait dire ça mère. Celle-ci enchaîna:

« Tu sais...il m'est arrivé parfois de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Véronica et toi aviez grandit ensembles et ici à mes côtés. Si vous auriez été différentes, ce qui aurait changé. »

Sa fille hocha la tête. Elle aussi y avait pensé.

« Mais aujourd'hui je me dis que ça n'a pas d'importance. » A ces mots un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Marguerite, qui tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle. « Parce que j'aime ce que vous êtes devenues. Parce que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous changer. Parce ce que je suis fière de ce que vous avez surmonté et accompli. Et puis il n'y aurait pas eu Edward ou John dans vos vies. Ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et terriblement fière de pouvoir dire au monde entier que vous êtes mes enfants. Mais il y a et aura toujours une chose que je regretterai. De ne pas avoir été là pour vous deux. De ne pas avoir pu vous protéger. De ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans vos vies. Et de ne pas vous avoir vues grandir. »

Marguerite détourna ses yeux larmoyants vers l'aurore.

« Toutes les mères devraient pouvoir voir leurs enfants grandir. » Fit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Abigail ne dit rien de plus et attendit. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre au bout d'un moment la voix de sa fille emplie de larmes s'élever doucement.

« J'ai eu un enfant, lors de mon troisième mariage. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, je savais pertinemment que ça n'était pas quelque chose de bon. Mon mariage avec Henri était seulement un mariage de circonstance, d'affaire et d'argent. Mais à l'époque où je l'ai épousé je ne m'étais pas imaginée que ce serait un tel cauchemar. Il s'est avéré au bout d'un moment qu'il avait des problèmes psychologiques. Des fois il parlait tout seul, ou se mettait soudainement en colère pour un rien. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai même réellement craint pour ma santé. J'avais décidé de partir juste avant de m'apercevoir de ma grossesse. La médecin a dit mon état à Henri et il s'est mit à me surveiller. Il était devenu méfiant de tout, paranoïaque. Peut-être savait-il ce que j'avais prévu. Puis j'ai eu le bébé, un fils: Lucien. Il était vraiment adorable. Et si petit. Mais quand il a eu deux mois il est tombé malade, gravement malade. Aucun des médecins que j'ai appelé n'a pu y faire quelque chose. Deux semaines plus tard il est mort dans mes bras. J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma propre douleur après ça que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Henri s'enfonçait de plus en plus. La mort de Lucien l'avait rendu dingue et violent. Complètement imprévisible. Et le soir où il a retourné sa violence contre moi je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête. »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un bébé. »

Marguerite tourna la tête vers sa mère, son visage mouillé de larmes.

« Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. »

Abigail la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais partager tout ça avec John. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » Fit Marguerite, ses émotions de nouveau sous contrôle.

Abigail fuit son regard pendant une seconde avant de se décider.

« Ca pourrait t'aider dans un avenir proche. »

Sa fille la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça? Attend, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, là? »

La reine ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Véronica avait raison. Tu es un vrai détecteur à cachotteries! »

« Alors? »

Abigail plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais déjà ce que je veux te dire, Marguerite. »

Celle-ci se leva, vite suivie de sa mère. La reine la regarda avec prudence.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ce matin et que tu es si silencieuse depuis deux jours, n'est-ce pas? »

Marguerite secoua la tête, sentant ses émotions revenir au galop.

« Chérie, tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de choses. Et tu ne peux pas te les cacher à toi-même. Tu l'as ressentit au fond de toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça soit vrai. C'est juste...trop tôt. »

Abigail lui prit la main.

« Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as su? »

« Je me suis inquiétée comme les autres. Tout de suite j'ai pensé que c'était le contre-coup de tout ce qui était arrivé. Et puis j'ai commencé à comprendre quand j'ai remarqué que tu évitais John. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Gémit la jeune femme, ne pouvant plus nier l'évidence.

« Calmes-toi, chérie. »

« Mais comment? Je suis perdue. Tout va beaucoup trop vite, et ça...ça c'est beaucoup trop tôt! »

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance? »

« Bien sûr! John et moi ne sommes ensembles que depuis un mois, nous ne sommes pas mariés, ni même engagés, nous sommes en Amazonie et...et... » Fit Marguerite, paniquant légèrement et apeurée à cette idée.

« Tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'est pas l'important. John et toi vous connaissez depuis plus d'un an et demi et vous aimez depuis des mois. Nous sommes à Avalon, une citée totalement sûre et ton royaume. Et ici il n'y aucune loi sur le mariage. Il n'y a même pas de cérémonie. Deux personnes qui s'aiment dans cette citée sont automatiquement vu comme un couple à part entière. »

« Mais je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant! Je...je...n'en aurai pas la force. » Finit-elle en murmurant.

Abigail prit son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de capter son attention et sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces.

« Marguerite, ce qui est arrivé à Lucien n'était pas de ta faute. Chérie, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour ton bébé, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Tu as été là jusqu'à la fin pour ton fils et c'est tout ce qu'une mère peut faire pour son enfant. Ce qui lui est arrivé ne veut pas dire que tu es une mauvaise mère ou que tes autres enfants mourront. »

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Oui. Et tout ira bien, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison du contraire. Tu m'entends? Ton bébé et toi seront toujours protégés et aimés ici, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera. Je serai toujours là pour vous deux. »

Marguerite sécha ses larmes.

Le soleil s'était levé.

« Merci, maman. » Fit-elle finalement.

Abigail tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, que sa fille lui rendit.

Elle commencèrent à marcher vers le palais.

« Il va falloir le dire à John. »

« Je sais. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu vas le faire? »

« Oui maman! »

Abigail rit.

« Ok, je me tais. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la salle à manger tous les autres étaient autour de la table.

John se leva pour aller accueillir Marguerite.

« Ca va? Tu étais où? Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas trouvée. »

Marguerite lui fit un sourire.

« Ca va très bien. Maman et moi avons eu une conversation. »

Véronica regarda alternativement sa mère et sa soeur et sourit en entendant Marguerite appeler leur mère 'maman' pour la première fois.

« Tu viens? J'aimerais te parler. » Demanda Marguerite.

John fronça les sourcils et la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? »

La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec son pendentif. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut elle le lâcha hâtivement.

« C'est pas si facile. »

« Quoi, Marguerite? Tu me fais un peu peur là. Tu n'hésites jamais. C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? »

« Ben en fait, j'en sais rien. »

« Comment ça? »

Elle soupira.

« Voilà. Je...oh, tout ça est ridicule! Je suis enceinte! »

John s'assit brusquement.

« Qu...quoi? »

« J'attends un enfant de toi, John. »

Elle commença à réellement s'inquiéter en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Et soudainement il se leva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

« C'est merveilleux!! On va avoir un enfant, un petit bébé!! C'est la plus belle nouvelle de toute ma vie, Marguerite. » Il s'arrêta brusquement de tourner et posa la jeune femme à terre, la regardant dans les yeux, un air sérieux et anxieux au visage. « Une minute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle? » Marguerite détourna les yeux. « Parce que c'est une bonne nouvelle...non? Marguerite? »

« Oui, je suppose. Je suis juste...soulagée, je pense. Je crois même que je suis...heureuse. Je crois que finalement...je suis en paix, John. »

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? »

« Je t'en parlerai. Mais pas tout de suite. »

« Je t'aime. » Fit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Alors, fille ou garçon? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais? »

« C'est toi la maman aux sens hyper développés et au collier magique, non? »

Elle rit devant l'enthousiasme de Roxton.

« John! Même si on pouvait le déterminer grâce aux pouvoirs je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour réussir à le trouver! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! »

« Je veux une fille! » Dit-il avec un air d'enfant gâté et une petite moue.

« Et pourquoi une fille? »

« J'ai toujours voulu une petite fille. C'est comme ça. »

« Et si c'est un garçon? »

« Oh, c'est pas bien grave. Tant que c'est toi la mère! Et puis...il pourrait bien avoir une petite sœur un peu plus tard, hum? »

« Tiens donc? On va faire un pari. Si c'est une fille, je te laisse lire mon journal. » Les yeux de Roxton brillèrent. « Et si c'est un garçon, tu devras jeter tous tes vieux pantalons, vieilles chemises, bretelles, et compagnie. Et tu devras garder les cheveux courts. Je te préfère à la mode avalonienne. »

« J'ai tout à y gagner! »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit quel journal. » Fit-elle avec un air malicieux.

« Tu en as plusieurs? Depuis quand tu en as plusieurs? »

« Alors pari tenu? »

Roxton la regarda avec méfiance.

« Quand tu dis toutes mes affaires, tu veux dire- »

« Toutes. Y compris la chemise bleue, la veste et- »

« Mais ce sont mes préférées!!! »

« Mais c'est mon journal. »

Roxton soupira après l'avoir étudiée du regard.

« Ok. Pari tenu. »

Il se baissa légèrement au niveau du ventre de sa compagne.

« Toi, tu as intérêt d'être une petite, parce que sinon papa va être très triste pour ses vêtements porte-bonheur. »

Marguerite rit et se décala.

« Allez viens, ils nous attendent. »

Ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à leur table. Abigail sourit à sa fille.

Roxton s'éclaircit la gorge et tous tournèrent leur attention vers lui.

« Nous avons une annonce à faire. » Il se tourna vers Marguerite. « Tu veux...? » Elle secoua négativement la tête. « Bien. Alors voilà: Marguerite et moi allons avoir un enfant. »

Rapidement les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts. Challenger eut un petit rire.

« Je m'absente quelques jours et quand je reviens, tout est sans dessus-dessous! »

Abigail attirèrent leur attention:

« Nous sommes entrain de réinstaller les chambres et les appartements royaux. Donc je suppose que nous ferons deux suites disjointes seulement au lieu de deux chambres pour les filles et deux chambres d'invités pour les hommes? Au moins ça évitera les voyages entre vos pièces respectives, hum? »

Les deux couples se regardèrent en riant et hochèrent la tête.

Les discussions chez les femmes tournèrent rapidement vers les deux grossesse parallèles et chez les hommes vers leur paternité.

A présent, tous étaient en paix.

Au fond de la pièce, un homme invisible et fantomatique sourit, son regard serein fixé sur les trois femmes souriantes en bout de table. Les derniers secrets royaux étaient délivrés, et les dernières Laytons étaient heureuses et ensembles, la famille sur le point de s'agrandir.

Tom Layton regarda une dernière fois sa femme et ses deux petites filles et disparut, enfin libre.

Car sa famille était enfin sur la bonne voie.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIN**

_**Octobre 2004**_

_Youte_


	13. Séquelle

_**Répondant à une demande, voici une petite séquelle pour découvrir les bébés de V et N et de M et R, et surtout leur sexe, bien sûr. C'est très rapidement écrit, désolée. De plus je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène donc pas mal de choses sont classiques. **_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot pr me communiquer vos réactions!**_

_**Alors, sur quoi pariez-vous? Fille(s) ou garçon(s)?**_

_**Y.**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LES SECRETS ROYAUX**

_**SEQUELLE**_

**8 mois après le dernier chapitre**

Marguerite soupira devant l'attitude surprotectrice de Roxton et sortit de leurs quartiers, rejoignant le plus rapidement que lui permettait son état l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa sœur. Véronica était dans le même état qu'elle, c'est à dire à son neuvième mois de grossesse - enfin… plus une semaine pour la cadette, à moins qu'il n'y avait eu une erreur. Marguerite refusait de le montrer, mais elle était inquiète quant à ce retard. Après tout ça pouvait multiplier les risques lors de l'accouchement, et elle avait également peur que ce ne soit dû à quelque chose de grave, même si sa mère et Maly lui avaient dit plusieurs fois qu'elles ne ressentaient rien de néfaste.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon des appartement royaux, elle remarqua immédiatement sa sœur affalée sur une banquette pleine de coussins d'une manière que les protocoles de tenue liés à son statut de princesse Protectrice n'approuvaient certainement pas.

« Princesse, vous devriez - » demandait la Prêtresse Maly avant d'être coupée.

« Oh! Fichez-moi la paix! Je croyais qu'il devait naître il y a sept jours! »

« Oui, Votre Altesse. Mais il arrive qu'il y ait des retards, ça devrait être pour très bientôt à présent. »

Un avalonien attaché au service de Véronica tenta de l'aider à se redresser, mais celle-ci leva une main, exaspérée.

« Ne me touchez pas! Sortez! Tous les deux! »

Marguerite retint de justesse son rire devant les antiques de sa cadette et interpella les deux autres personnes.

« Laissez-nous, je vous prie. »

L'avalonien fit une révérence.

« Bien, Votre Atesse. »

Maly, qui était devenue au fil du temps assez proche des deux princesses, s'arrêta un niveau de Marguerite et lui murmura:

« Vous devriez vous méfier, princesse Marguerite. Plus les jours avancent et plus votre sœur devient dangereuse. » Lui fit-elle, non sans humour.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vu pire. »

« Bien. A plus tard, ma Dame. »

Après que Maly se fut retirée Marguerite s'assit en face de Véronica, les yeux brillants d'amusement et d'espièglerie. Si elle n'avait aucun problème avec sa grossesse et la supportait très bien, c'était tout le contraire pour sa sœur qui se sentait misérable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était que son bébé naisse, mais il voulait se faire attendre…et elle ne cessait de dire à Malone que c'était de sa faute. Mais à présent le jeune homme ignorait totalement ses plaintes et ses accusations provoquées par ses hormones, et il était toujours autant excitée quant à l'idée de devenir papa.

Véronica envoya un regard noire à sa sœur aînée.

« Pas un mot, Marguerite! »

« Je n'ai rien dit! »

« Après tout ce temps tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire, ton expression le fait à ta place! » La jeune blonde grogna en bougeant. « Comment tu peux être aussi radieuse alors que tu en portes deux? »

Effectivement, quelques mois plus tôt alors que sa grossesse avançait Marguerite n'avait cessé de dire à sa mère et à sa sœur qu'elle était certaine qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Au départ, à sa plus grande exaspération, aucune n'avait voulu la croire. Jusqu'au matin où Abigail, ne tenant plus et voulant savoir si ses petits-enfants seraient des filles ou des garçons (puisque les parents voulaient garder le mystère jusqu'à leur naissance et avoir la surprise de leur sexe), avait sondé ses deux filles…pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement elle n'allait pas avoir deux petits-enfants, mais trois d'un coup. Lorsqu'elle avait partagé cette information avec ses filles Véronica avait été stupéfaite et avait demandé comment Marguerite l'avait su, puisqu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses dons sur elle-même, ne souhaitant pas savoir le sexe des bébés. Sa sœur avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit que ça devait être son instinct maternel et son intuition.

Véronica avait été douteuse, jusqu'au moment où elle-même s'était retrouvée convaincu qu'elle portait une petite fille. Elle ne savait pas si son intuition état vrai, mais au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle allait donner naissance à une princesse, à son héritière. Elle n'en avait fait part à personne. D'ailleurs à part elle et sa mère personne était au courant que sa sœur aînée attendait deux enfants.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Marguerite à sa sœur. « Mais je trouve ça très amusant. »

« Je te promets que dès que je pourrai de nouveau voir mes pieds je te le ferai payer. Tu as échappé à John? »

« Oui, de justesse. Et Ned? »

« Bof, je l'ai menacé et finalement il est partit. »

Leurs hommes et les pères de leurs futurs enfants ne les lâchaient plus d'une semelle depuis l'annonce de leur grossesse. Et surtout leur entrée dans le neuvième mois.

Elles parlèrent encore un peu des affaires du royaume et de la prochaine visite d'Assai, de Jarl et de leur fille. Puis soudainement Véronica se crispa et eut un petit cri.

Surprise, Marguerite se redressa.

« Quoi? Tu vas accoucher? »

Sa sœur hocha la tête, le visage toujours marqué par la douleur.

« Du moins j'espère, j'en ai assez de ressembler à un T-Rex! »

Lorsque la contraction suivante arriva Marguerite utilisa les pouvoirs mentaux qu'elle s'était récemment découvert pour prévenir Maly et une jeune Prêtresse douée pour la médecine qui s'appelait Emy, sa mère, Ned, George et John.

Les heures de travail furent longues, mais finalement tout se passa bien et Véronica donna naissance à un bébé en pleine santé, magnifique et adorable. Les Prêtresses se retirèrent et Abigail et Marguerite sortirent de la pièce, firent entrer Ned et laissèrent la nouvelle petite famille en paix.

Véronica sourit à l'homme en le voyant s'approcher, éreintée mais plus heureuse que jamais, son enfant bien pelotonné dans ses bras.

Ned s'assit prudemment et presque timidement à ses côtés, observant ce petit être si mignon.

« Ned, je te présente notre fille. »

« Une…une fille? »

« Oui. »

L'homme, les yeux brillants, sourit et toucha religieusement la petite main de son bébé.

« Bonjour. »

La petite gazouilla.

« Est-ce qu'elle a…tu sais, ton aura et celle de ta mère? »

« Oui. Elle sera Protectrice lorsque son tour viendra. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment rien que tous les trois, puis Véronica s'endormit, épuisée, un sourire aux lèvres. Ned prit prudemment et tendrement son enfant dans ses bras et sortit en silence de la chambre, rejoignant ses amis dans le salon.

Tous se levèrent et sourirent à son approche. John et George vinrent admirer le nouveau membre de leur famille.

« Alors, comment s'appelle t-elle? » Demanda doucement Marguerite au jeune papa tout ému.

« Je vous présente Nëhima Elisabeth. »

« C'est un merveilleux prénom. » S'enthousiasma Abby en ne lâchant plus des yeux sa petite-fille.

Marguerite acquiesça. Aux regards interrogateurs de John et de George, elle précisa:

« Nëhima signifie 'étoile d'espoir' en langue avalonienne. »

Les deux hommes lui firent un petit sourire de remerciement, et Marguerite songea qu'après tous ces mois passés dans la cité ils auraient pu faire l'effort d'apprendre la langue des habitants. Mais après tout c'était peut-être facile de parler lorsqu'on pouvait comprendre en quelques secondes n'importe quel langage.

**8888888888**

Une semaine après la naissance tardive de Nëhima, Marguerite eut ses premières contractions, ses bébés bien décidés à arriver à l'heure. Tout comme Abigail et elle étaient restées pour l'accouchement de sa sœur, sa mère et Véronica l'assistèrent avec l'aide de Maly et d'Emy.

Le travail fut encore plus long que celui de Véronica, et John, attendant à l'extérieur avec Ned, se fit de plus en plus inquiet et anxieux. Abigail demanda à Marguerite entre deux contractions si elle devait informer John qu'il allait avoir des jumeaux, mais elle refusa.

« John et toi avez vraiment une étrange relation! »

Sa fille lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne put répondre lorsque la douleur la submergea de nouveau.

Finalement le premier bébé arriva, et le second ne mit que cinq minutes à le rejoindre. Mais Marguerite perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu les voir, inquiétant sa mère qui était restée à côté d'elle s'occupant de l'encourager.

Pendant que Véronica et Emy prenaient soin des bébés, Abigail et Maly examinèrent la jeune mère.

« Alors? » Demanda anxieusement la Protectrice à la Prêtresse à côté d'elle, anxieuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. L'épuisement à mon avis. Elle va dormir quelques heures puis se réveiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Reine. »

Maly et Emy se retirèrent après avoir terminé leurs soins, et Abigail sortit vers les deux hommes inquiets.

« Alors? » Demanda John, le visage crispé, un peu de la même manière qu'Abby l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Le travail a été difficile, John, et Marguerite s'est évanouie. »

« Quoi! » S'étrangla le Lord.

Ned, lui aussi anxieux, posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami pour le calmer.

« Elle va bien, elle doit juste récupérer un peu. Elle se réveillera d'ici quelques temps. »

Soufflant de soulagement, il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

« Et le bébé! »

Abby eut un sourire.

« Entre! Qu'est-ce que tu attends! »

L'homme la remercia et partit rapidement dans la chambre qu'il partageait depuis plusieurs mois avec Marguerite. Il vit tout d'abord la femme de sa vie, pâle mais l'air serein, endormie sur le grand lit. Il alla vers elle et lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front avant de lui murmurer quelques doux mots à l'oreille.

Le son de petits gazouillis lui fit lever le regard, son cœur battant rapidement cette fois-ci plus par excitation que par inquiétude. Véronica, debout devant le grand landau provisoire un peu plus loin, lui fit un grand sourire.

S'approchant doucement, il écarquilla les yeux par la vue angélique mais surprenante qui s'offrait à lui.

« Ils sont deux! »

La princesse eut un petit rire.

« A moins que tu ne vois double, oui, ils sont deux. On appelle ça des jumeaux, figure-toi. »

Roxton ne releva pas la remarque, trop occupé à dévorer ses deux enfants du regard et à les toucher tendrement.

« Ils sont si beaux. » Souffla t-il.

Véronica, attendrie, observa avec attention la scène. Elle avait obtenu un pouvoir typique des Protectrices un mois auparavant qui consistait à pouvoir partager ses souvenirs ou à pouvoir voir les souvenirs des autres à condition qu'ils soient projetés par leur détenteur. Et elle était bien décidée à faire partager cette scène à sa sœur puisque celle-ci n'était malheureusement pas consciente pour la voir directement.

« Ce sont de magnifiques bébés, John. Félicitations. » Lui dit-elle doucement avant de se retirer.

Roxton passa beaucoup de temps à les observer, ne cessant d'être stupéfait à chaque petit geste ou à chaque petite mimique qu'ils avaient. Il n'avait jamais douté que Marguerite lui offrirait d'aussi merveilleux et magnifiques enfants. A ses yeux une femme aussi merveilleuse et magnifique qu'elle ne pouvait que donner naissance à de parfaits petits bébés. Et le fait que ces deux êtres dans ce berceau soit à la fois une partie d'elle et une partie de lui l'émerveillait.

Elle lui avait parlé de son fils, Lucien, qui était mort à l'âge de deux mois bien des années auparavant. Et il avait prit grand soin à ce qu'elle soit rassurée quant à sa grossesse et au fait qu'elle était innocente dans la mort de son précédent enfant. Et aujourd'hui il se jura que leurs bébés entendraient parler de leur frère aîné.

Un mouvement provenant de derrière lui attira son attention, et il accouru au chevet de la femme qui se réveillait.

« Marguerite? Ca va? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux clairs, et voulu se redresser un peu. John l'aida tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Tout va bien. Tu t'es juste évanouie après avoir donné naissance. Tu m'as fait très peur. En parlant de ça, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer, hum? »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Au fait, John, je crois qu'on va avoir des jumeaux. » Lui fit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et amour, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Trop tard. Et j'ai deux petites personnes en pleine santé à te présenter. »

Il alla chercher leurs deux enfants et les déposa sur le lit, avant de s'allonger lui aussi de manière à ce que les jumeaux soient entre leur mère et lui.

Un sourire tendre et heureux resta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait Marguerite faire la connaissance de leurs bébés, elle aussi totalement émue et émerveillée devant ces deux petits êtres.

« Au fait » Murmura John, ayant l'étrange impression de se trouver dans une situation magique qui demandait tout le respect et le silence qu'il se devait « tu as gagné le pari. Nous avons deux fils. » Il eut une petite moue. « J'ai déjà demandée à Dim de jeter toutes mes anciennes affaires. Lorsque tu gagnes un pari, tu ne fais rien à moitié! »

Marguerite, les yeux brillants, eut un sourire sans détacher son regard de ses deux garçons.

« Ils ont une aura brillante. » Fit-elle ne murmurant elle-aussi, son ton émerveillé. « L'aura jaune soleil des Prêtres. Ils sont puissants. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses la voir, John. »

« Pas la peine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs mystiques pour vous trouver une aura brillante, à toi et à nos enfants. »

Elle leva son regard brouillé par des larmes de joie vers lui, et il lui sourit tendrement.

Reposant leur regard sur leurs fils, ils passèrent quelques minutes dans un silence agréable et seulement brisé par les quelques bruits provenant des jumeaux.

« Maly m'a expliqué tout à l'heure que ce sont de faux jumeaux, ce qui fait qu'ils ne se ressembleront pas totalement en grandissant. Leurs traits physiques diffèreront plus ou moins. »

« Lequel est le plus jeune? »

« Celui qui est à côté de toi. » Dit-il en sachant que le premier né avait été habillé en bleu, tandis que son petit frère avait une tenue violette.

Il ne doutait pas que Marguerite pourrait très aisément faire la différence entre les deux bébés qui pour le moment se ressemblaient énormément.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on frappa doucement à la porte, et Véronica, Ned (qui tenait Nëhima dans ses bras), George et Abby entrèrent. Marguerite et John avait chacun un bébé dans les bras.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et félicitations avant qu'Abby ne demandent les noms des deux petits princes.

Marguerite sourit.

« Voici Tomy Richard et Aïden Arthur Layton. »

John sourit avant de tourner un regard stupéfait vers Marguerite.

« Layton? Comment ça Layton? »

La jeune femme, tout en berçant légèrement Aïden qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras, tourna le tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Donc mes fils portent mon nom. »

« Et pourquoi mes fils ne porteraient pas mon nom? Ils sont aussi mes héritiers, après tout. Les héritiers de ma famille. » Fit John avec une petite moue.

Marguerite eut un sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Tomy et Aïden Layton Roxton. Ça te va? »

« Oui. Je suis totalement pour. Nos garçons portent nos deux noms. C'est très logique quand on y pense après tout. »

Les autres rirent, amusés et attendris devant la scène. Ça n'échappa à l'attention de personne que l'un des petits bonhommes avait été prénommé en l'honneur du père de Marguerite et de Véronica, et portait également le prénom de celui de John, de la même manière que Marguerite portait les prénoms de ses grands-mères. Il voyait très bien également d'où venait Arthur. En revanche, personne ne savait d'où venait le prénom 'Aïden', s'il y avait réellement un lien quelconque à faire.

Bien entendu, à part John, aucun ne pouvait connaître ce jeune homme de 19 ans qui en 1916 avait sauvé la vie de Marguerite en Allemagne, sans savoir qu'il y laisserait une semaine plus tard la sienne.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en longues discussions entre les deux couples nouvellement parents, sur l'avenir et les 'peut-être que' quant au physique et à l'avenir de leurs trois enfants.

Ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir que quelques années plus tard, la princesse Nëhima aurait de longs cheveux blonds comme le blé, de grands yeux couleur miel, et un esprit d'aventure développé dès son plus jeune âge, qui posera bien des soucis à ses parents. Elle ne tiendra jamais en place, et à l'âge adulte elle voyagera à travers tout le Plateau avant de revenir à la cité. Courageuse, altruiste et athlétique, mais aussi rêveuse et pensive, Nëhima sera l'image de ses deux parents réunis. Causant bien des inquiétudes à Véronica et à Ned, elle restera fille unique, et leur famille restera heureuse pendant bien des années.

Les jumeaux quant à eux, ne se ressembleront pas tout à fait, mais porteront bien des traits communs, bien assez pour pouvoir aisément dire leur lien de parenté. Aïden aura les yeux bleus azurs très clairs, et les cheveux bruns de son père. Tomy, lui, aura les yeux verts tout aussi clairs, mais les cheveux noirs comme sa mère. Tous les deux auront le sourire de Marguerite, au plus grand bonheur de John.

Personne ne saura dire comment deux enfants aussi calme, posé, discret et silencieux pouvaient réellement être la progéniture de John et de Marguerite. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière avoue qu'enfant elle était comme eux. Les jumeaux passeront beaucoup de temps à lire, à discuter tranquillement et à se balader, toujours aussi calmes, ce qui aura tendance à exaspérer Nëhima. Ils suivront la plupart des antiques de leur bien aimée cousine, mais se créeront également bien des problèmes par eux-mêmes, et se montreront parfois impulsifs dans leurs aventures. Toujours justes, loyaux, nobles et charmeurs, ainsi que courageux et légèrement têtes brûlées, ils feront dès leur plus jeune âge la fierté de leurs parents. Tous deux deviendront bien entendu Prêtres d'Avalon, recevant leur éducation magique de leur mère Grande Prêtresse. Si Aïden se tournera rapidement vers la fonction de négociateur et d'interprète, des talents lui venant de Marguerite, Tomy, lui, deviendra un excellent guérisseur et un grand conseiller. Tous deux ayant hérité des capacités de leurs parents au combat deviendront, tout comme leur cousine, des guerriers puissants et accomplis au service de la justice et du bien. Leur physique parfait attirera tout de suite l'attention de tous les membres du sexe opposé, et comme John et Marguerite les jumeaux sauront en faire usage, mais ils seront toujours honnêtes envers les femmes qu'ils fréquenteront, appliquant l'éducation de leurs parents.

Lorsqu'ils grandiront ils resteront toujours très proches de leur mère et deviendront très protecteur envers elle, un trait de caractère et un amour que leur tante et leur oncle leur diront toujours avec humour qu'ils avaient pleinement hérité de leur père.

Ils seront grâce à toutes ces qualités et à leurs actions des princes respectés et adorés. Très souvent ils entendront l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents leur dire qu'ils étaient leur plus grande réussite et que grâce à eux les erreurs et les fautes de leurs passés étaient enfin compensées.

Cinq années après leur naissance cependant, arrivera une nouvelle princesse, Jamie Adrienne Layton Roxton. A l'opposé de ses frères, personne ne doutera de qui elle tenait, avec son sarcasme, ses répliques bien senties, son énergie et son air borné, elle sera définitivement la digne fille de John et de Marguerite. Elle gagnera rapidement le cœur de tous, et se montrera au fil des années aussi courageuse, noble et puissante que ses grands frères et sa cousine. Ses cheveux bouclés et un peu plus clairs que ceux de son père resteront très souvent longs et lâchés, et ses grands yeux bleu-gris gagneront le cœur de plus d'un. Également Prêtresse, elle se dirigera rapidement vers des fonctions de Sage et d'érudite en sciences humaines et en histoire du Plateau, mais deviendra aussi une grande éducatrice.

Mais tout cela, leurs parents ne pouvait pas le deviner et l'ignorait encore, et c'est pour cela qu'ils passèrent toutes ces heures en cette douce soirée d'automne à discuter sereinement d'un avenir qu'aucun n'aurait jamais osé rêvé.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FIN**

_**Mars 2005**_

_Youte._


End file.
